AmisEnnemis
by Nauror3
Summary: Edward et Bella, humains. Une histoire d'amour qui commence plutôt mal, Bella est connu sous le nom de Poissy à sa fac par ses camarades qui ne loupent pas une occasion de se moquer d'elle.. Edward fait partit de ceux-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Edward

Deux jours que je suis célibataire. Deux jours que je broies du noir, deux jours que ma vie n'a plus de sens puisqu'elle m'a laissé

Deux ans passé avec Elena, deux ans chaotique mais je ne peux me résoudre à me dire que c'est terminé. Je l'aimais.. Et je l'aime encore c'est certain, pourtant elle a bien été claire, elle ne veux plus être avec moi, elle n'a plus aucun sentiments envers moi.

Moi qui deux ans auparavant sautait tout ce qui bouge.. J'ai bien changé.. Et grâce à elle, maintenant que c'est terminé je suis perdu.

Mon meilleur ami Drew essaie de me changer les idées mais rien n'y fait, le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je redeviens le connard que j'étais suis désagréable avec tout le monde, je ne loupe pas une occasion d'humilier des personnes que je ne connais même pas..

Tout à l'heure j'ai bousculé une jeune femme, surement une étudiante et au lieu de m'excuser je l'ai rabaissé plus bas que terre, je lui ai dit des atrocité et elle a disparu en baissant les yeux sans me répondre, le pire c'est que je m'en rend compte..

Je me défoule sur les autres et j'aime ça, c'est fou le connard que je suis! Tout ça pour une fille. Et quelle fille! Je ferais tout pour qu'elle retombe amoureuse de moi, tout je le jure.

Drew arrive derrière moi et me prend par les épaules.

-J'ai une idée d'enfer! Me dit-il en ne peux que avoir peur.

-J'ai le numéro d'une fille, Commence t-il, Je vais te le donner.. Elle est géniale!

-Drew.. Je m'en fou complet, c'est Elena que je veux,

-Oublie là celle-là passe à autre chose.. Regarde autour de nous! Que des p'tits cul! A croquer! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris. De un parce que Drew ne changera jamais et de deux parce qu'il a raison. J'oublie pas Elena pour autant.. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a du potentiel ici. La fac regorge de filles magnifique c'est regard se pose alors sur une fille assise contre un arbre avec un cahier sur les genoux, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous je la reconnais.

C'est elle que j'ai insulté ce matin. Elle lève les yeux et elle me voit en train de la regarder, elle me regarde quelque seconde puis se replonge dans son activité

Cette fille c'est tout l'inverse de ce que j'aime chez une bon c'est pas sa faute.. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

-Tu regardes Poissy? Me dit Drew en riant,

-Qui??

-Bella, tout le monde l'appelle Poissy, elle est dans ma classe, c'est un vrai boulet cette fille, donc je disais.. Tu la mattes?

Je ris.

-Dis pas de conneries! Tu l'as vu?Drew me donne une tape dans le dos.

-J'ai eu peur! Me dit-il en riant, Que tu tombes sous son charme ravageur!

On ris puis on se dirige chacun vers nos cours, lui suit des cours de droit et pour moi c'est médecine. Pendant les trois heures qui suivent je ne pense que à Elena, cette fille m'obsède. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Comment peut-elle ne pas être amoureuse de moi? Deux ans et plus rien! J'ai du mal à y croire. On en peut pas effacer deux ans comme ça, même si on a eu beaucoup de bas..

J'ai la tête dans les étoiles et le professeur l'a remarqué, sur cent personnes et cette vieille bique a quand même porté son attention sur moi! A cinq heures on est enfin délivrés, à peine sortit du bâtiments que quelqu'un me percute., enfin c'est un peu moi ui encore ne regardait pas trop ou j'allais. Mais bon..sa commence à bien faire, ils sont tous manchots ici ou quoi??Une fille est tombé au sol avec quelques bouquins qu'elle ramasse aussi vite qu'elle peut, quand elle se relève je vois que cette fille c'est Poissy, euh.. Bella..

-Tu peux pas faire attention un peu?? Lui dis-je pas aimablement du tout, son regard marron se fixe alors sur moi quelques secondes puis elle me répond quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais deviné.

-Connard! Me dit-elle après avoir secouer la tête de droite à gauche puis elle disparait sans un regard.

Journée de merde.

Pour ajouter à mon malheur j'aperçoit Elena un peu plus loin main dans la main avec un gars que je n'ai encore jamais vu.

Je ne peux que voir son si jolie sourire, elle semble heureuse et ça me fait un mal fou.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, la colère, la jalousie enfin bref je me suis dirigé vers eux et je n'ai pu éviter d 'envoyer mon poing dans la figure de ce connard.

Après gros trou noir.

Vu le mal que j'ai, je ne saurais dire sur quelle partie de mon visage d'ailleurs, je présume qu'il a répondu et bien sévèremment, le gout du sang me fait revenir à moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et la cherche du regard mais des personnes sont agglutinés autour de moi, de voir que j'ai repris connaissance ils commencent tous à disparaitre.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarque que je suis couché sur une personne qui essuie ma joue avec un mouchoir ou autre chose je ne sais pas, je me relève tant bien que mal tout en restant assis et découvre la personne qui prenait soin de moi il y a quelques secondes de ça.

Je suis étonné.

Elle soupire puis se lève.

-Merci.. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Oue c'est ça, nettoie bien tout ça chez toi, Me dit-elle en montrant sa joue, Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte,

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis rajoute deux mots qui me font sourire.-

Quoi que..Elle me fait un sourire forcé puis me laisse tout seul assis sur la pelouse de la fac ..

Vraiment... Journée de merde!


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward

En rentrant chez moi je n'ai pu que constater les dégâts. Je ne suis franchement pas beau à voir. Comme me l'a conseillé Bella j'ai tout désinfecté puis je me suis jeter sur mon lit épuisé.

Mon téléphone émet un bip pas très fort. Je viens de recevoir un sms. C'est Drew.

« J'ai appris pour taleur, pas trop mal? Et ta fé ami ami avk Poissy?? ^^ »

Je me contente de lui envoyer un message tout simple.

« Va te faire »

Le sommeil m'emporte très rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille. Il est à peine vingt-trois heures. Comme je n'ai pas faim j'allume mon ordinateur et me connecte sur un tchat pourri mais qui va me faire passer le temps.

Je me trouve un pseudo à chier puis me connecte sur un salon de notre région.

Quand je disais pseudo à chier je pèse bien mes mots.

Un grand nombre de fille viennent me parler et essayent de me réconforter.. Certaine me demande mon adresse msn que je leur donne puis je les bloque quand je les ait vu à la cam tellement elles sont moche.

Je crois bien que toutes les filles du salon sont venue me parler.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer je regarde l'heure et il est déjà trois heures.

Il n'y a plus que six personnes de connecté, ce qui n'est pas si étrange que ça vu que l'on est en pleine semaine.

Un septième pseudo apparait alors.

« Tente toujours.. »

C'est une fille et étrangement elle ne vient pas me parler.

Pourtant mon pseudo cœur-brisé en a attiré plus d'une !

Je vais lui parler.

-Salu..  
-Saluu.. Cœur-brisé..  
-Bien?  
-On fait aller, et toi? A part le cœur brisé?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bien.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à trois heures du mat sur un tchat? T'essaye de réparer ton pauvre petit cœur?

Je perd mon sourire. C'est moi en fille. C'est une garce.

-Insomnie, et toi?  
-C'est quoi ton nom?

Elle ne m'a pas répondu, sujet qui fâche?

-Olivier.

Je préfère lui donner mon deuxième prénom.

-Et toi?  
-Léa.  
-Bon sinn, t'as quel age miss léa?  
-20, et toi?  
-Idem, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Il se passe plus d'une minute sans qu'elle ne me réponde.

-Et toi?  
-T'évite souvent les questions comme ça?  
-Très oui,

Au moins c'est clair.

-Une chose m'étonnes, Lui dis-je.  
-Quoi?  
-Que tu ne me poses pas de question sur mon pseudo,  
-J'ai assez à faire avec mes soucis, donc désolée mais j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec les tiens, d'ailleurs.. C'est vrai ou c'est juste pour attirer les filles?

Je souris encore une fois.

-Peut-être bien les deux..  
-Pas possible,  
-Pk?  
-Désolée je suis crevée, j'y vais, bonne nuit..

J'ai juste le temps de lui laissé mon numéro de téléphone avant qu'elle ne se déconnecte, je ne sais même pas si elle l'a eu. Bref peu importe.  
J'éteins finalement mon ordinateur et part me coucher tranquillement.

Pov Bella

Quand mon réveil se met à sonner à six heures trente j'ai une envie de meurtre. Je suis épuisée, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant que ça.

Je me lève en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller James mon copain.

A peine trente minute plus tard je suis prête pour aller à la fac, trente minute de route et c'est repartit pour une journée de merde.

Je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut dire une personne très populaire, pas du tout même. J'ai l'impression d'être transparente à côté de toutes les autres filles.

Quoique, je ne suis pas si invisible aux yeux de certains, surtout quand ils m'insultent.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler « Poissy », ça m'a fait sourire malgré le fait que mon cœur se serre. Evidemment ce surnom me va plutôt bien, je suis surement la personne la plus malchanceuse et maladroite qui existe et ça n'a pas échappé à certains.

Pourquoi être si méchant? Je ne comprendrais jamais certaines personnes.

A peine descendue de ma voiture je me vautre sur le chemin. Ma cheville me lance, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier un énorme « Putain fais chier ! » c'est légitime non?  
Avec un peu de chance c'est rien.

Je vois des personnes qui rient.

J'ai envie de leur dire « bande de cons » mais je la ferme et tente de ma relever tout en gardant la tête haute.

Une main apparait alors devant moi.

Je lève la tête et aperçoit le connard d'hier.

-Besoin d'aide?

Il m'aide à me relever puis me tourne le dos.

A peine deux mètres plus loin il se retourne et me regarde.

-On est quitte comme ça!

Puis il disparait.

Connard! Connard! Connard!

Je respire profondément et fais quelques pas tout doucement pour ne pas forcer sur ma cheville qui finalement ne doit pas avoir grand-chose. Je reprend mon sac en bandoulière qui était tombé puis pars vers mon prochain cours.

Les quatre heures du matin passe relativement vite, le midi je prend un sandwich puis je vais m'installer dans le parc à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Cette après midi j'ai cour avec James.. Il me tarde. Quoique..

James est plus vieux que moi. Nous avons huit ans d'écart et il est mon professeur de droit.

Personne n'est au courant et on fait tout pour que personne ne le sache.

Nous deux c'est un gros coup de foudre, il y a de ça un an. Une relation très compliquée comme beaucoup certainement.

Je mange puis dessine pendant une heure et reviens au bahut ou je rentre dans la salle de cour.

James est assis derrière son bureau.

A peine je suis entrée que son regard se pose sur moi, il me souris légèrement, sourire que je lui renvoie.

On s'est engueulé hier soir, une énième crise de jalousie. Encore et encore. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à moi ! Je ne comprend pas déjà comment il fait pour être avec moi alors cette jalousie me dépasse complètement.

Je l'aime tellement que ça serait impensable que je puisse aller voir ailleurs et le soucis c'est qu'il a du mal à le comprendre.

C'est moi qui devrais être jalouse.

Toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour, ces filles tellement plus belles que moi..

Pourtant je ne dis rien, je dis rien parce que je suis comme ça.. J'évite tout conflit, tout le temps..

Je suis surement trop gentille..

Quand le cours se termine je vais le voir à son bureau, une fille l'invite à aller boire un verre, il lui dit qu'il est marié et elle disparait.

J'attend que tout le monde soit sortit puis me penche sur le bureau en appuyant mes deux mains sur celui-ci.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes marié? Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Il baisse les yeux.

Je reconnais ça. Il s'en veut..

-James..

-Je suis qu'un pauvre con,

Je soupire.

-Arrête, c'est rien, on oublie,

-Je t'aime tellement, Me dit-il en plongeant ses beaux yeux bleu dans les miens.

-Je sais...

Il me souris puis se rapproche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Embrasse moi..

Je m'exécute sans rechigner en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il pose ensuite son front contre le mien.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre la main.. Devant tout le monde.. Et de crier à la terre entière que je t'aime Bella..

Je rougis pour ne pas changer qu'une personne tel que lui me porte autant d'importance.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Jalousie

« Pov Bella »

En sortant de la salle de cours je croise plusieurs personnes qui me regarde en riant, je me dépêche de disparaitre au bout du couloir et pour ne pas changer je rentre face à face avec quelqu'un.

-Merde!

En effet, merde. Un de mes cahier est tombé au sol et la boisson de cette personne s'est renversé dessus.

Elle se baisse et se met à agiter mon cahier pour que son soda ne s'imprègne pas plus.

Quand son regard se pose sur moi je ne peux que remarquer sa beauté flagrante.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée.. Me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux, J'ai la tête dans les nuages en ce moment..

Je lui sourit et lui prend mon cahier des mains pour voir les dégâts.

-Sa va rien de grave, Lui dis-je un peu étonnée de ne pas me faire encore une fois insulter.

D'habitude quand je bouscule quelqu'un j'en prend plein « la gueule ».

Elle me tend la main.

-Moi c'est Elena..

Je lui serre la main en souriant.

-Bella..

Je vois le regard de Elena changer en quelques secondes, puis elle disparait sans me dire un mot de plus.

Je me retourne et le vois. Lui.

Je crois qu'il s'appelle Edward, enfin j'en suis sure vu que ses « potes » l'appellent ainsi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de reprendre ma route vers ma voiture.

Cette fois-ci aucun soucis, aucune chute. Ouah..

Quand j'arrive James est déjà là. J'ai mis tant de temps que ça à arriver?

A peine ais-je mis une pied dans l'appartement que je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

Je pose mon sac sur la table et l'appelle.

-James! T'es ou?

Pas de réponse.

J'entend l'eau qui commence à couler sous la douche.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et entre dans celle-ci. Je laisse glisser tout mes vêtements au sol et rentre dans la douche.

Il se retourne et on se retrouve face à face.

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est contrarié.

Sans que j'ai le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose il me prend par les épaules et me plaque contre le mur.

-James!

-C'est qui??

-Tu me fais mal, arrête!

Il est en colère.. Et je n'ai aucune idée de la raison..

-Me prend pas pour un con Bella! J'ai vu!  
Cette fois il va trop loin.

-James stop!

-J'ai vu te regarder, et je t'ai vu le regarder!

J'écarquille les yeux, de quoi parle t-il?? C'est une blague?

-Mais tu parles de quoi?? Tu te fais des films mon pauvre! Tu crois quoi??

Il me plaque à nouveau fortement contre le mur, je ne peux même pas résister à sa force, si il continue je vais avoir des traces.

-Tu me fais mal..

-Toi aussi! Me dit-il en criant, Pour quoi tu me fais ça?? Je t'aime! Continu t-il en criant de plus belle.

Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. Il me fais mal, physiquement mais la douleur morale qu'il m'inflige dépasse tout ce qui peux exister.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de tout détruire entre nous..

Alors que je l'aime comme personne, qu'il est le seul qui puisse me donner le sourire.

Il continue à me crier dessus, je ne cherche même plus à me défendre, il ne m'écoute même plus.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes il se recule de moi et baisse les yeux.

Je sais qu'il vient de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire et qu'il regrette. Comme à chaque fois. Il va s'en vouloir jusqu'à sa prochaine crise de jalousie.

Je me laisse glisser le long dur mur pour me retrouver assise dans la douche, l'eau coule sur mon visage essuyant mes larmes.

Au bout de quelques secondes James s'abaisse et me prend dans ses bras, s'excusant mille fois, déposant une centaine de baisers sur mes épaules.

Il me détruit à petit feu et pourtant je l'aime plus que tout, je ne peux me résoudre à le quitter.

Comme à chaque fois après une de nos dispute il essaye de me réconforter.

Il m'embrasse, baiser auquel je répond, comment imaginer le contraire? Puis tout s'enchaine, on finit par faire l'amour sous la douche. On oublie pendant quelques minutes l'incident qui vient de se produire, puis tout me revient en pleine figure dans la soirée.

On va mal. Très mal, et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire pour tout arranger.

Pov Edward

Quand j'ai vu Elena parler avec Poisssy, je n'pu m'empêcher de la regarder en faisant abstraction de l'autre. Son sourire m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Puis elle a finit par m'apercevoir et disparaitre laissant l'autre cruche en plan qui se retourne et me regarde étrangement.

J'ai eu envie de lui dire une méchanceté mais le courage m'a manqué. Je voulais juste Elena. Rien d'autre.  
Quand je suis rentré à mon appartement j'ai eu une petite surprise. Ma sœur.

On est colocataire tout les deux mais depuis deux mois elle habitait chez son copain. Apparemment c'est finit.

-Salut,

-Alice.. Tu vas bien?

Elle me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire puis baisse les yeux.

-Je l'ai quitté, c'est tout..

Je soupire. Je sais à quel point elle pensait que Jake était l'homme de sa vie. Dans un sens je la comprend..

Je laisse tomber mon sac au sol et vais la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et ferme les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je l'entend respirer profondément.

-J'ai trouvé des photos d'une fille..

Oula..

-Je me suis dit c'est peut-être une ex ou quelqu'un de sa famille.. Quoique vu le nombre de photos.. C'est plus une obsession..

Un taré ce mec.

-Et puis je l'ai suivis un soir qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait chez un ami, et il allait la voir..

-Il t'a trompé?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Ils ne semblaient pas être en couple ou quelque chose comme ça, de vrai amis même je dirais.. Mais..

Je soupire.

-Tu penses qu'il est obsédé par elle,

-C'est évident.. Et je ne peux pas gérer ça, je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui fantasme sur une de ses amie, qui a une multitudes de photos d'elle cacher dans sa chambre et qui me ment pour aller la voir.. Je peux pas.. Même si j'ai des sentiments pour lui..

On est vraiment tous des connards.

Je lui prépare à manger puis on se met à table tout les deux.

Contrairement à d'habitude elle ne parle pas beaucoup, même pratiquement pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te redonner le sourire?

-Il va revenir tout seul.. Me dit-elle, Au fil du temps..

Je soupire. Je suis un vrai con, c'est un fait, mais ma sœur.. C'est surement la personne la plus importante à mes yeux avec Elena..

-Et toi ? Me dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Des nouvelles de Elena?

-Non, aucune..

-Je suis désolée..

-J'ai voulu casser la gueule à son copain,

Alice écarquille les yeux.

Je lui montre mon visage.

-C'est lui qui m'a bien fracasser..

-Mon pauvre..

-Oue..C'est la vie, j'espère que je vais pouvoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux..

Alice baisse les yeux.

-Tu te voiles peut-être la face Edward, peut-être qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose.. Comme moi..

Je soupire. Elle a raison mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Je lui souris.

On s'occupe de débarrasser puis elle pars dan sa chambre. Je reste environ une heure devant la télé puis pars au lit.

Evidemment que Alice a raison mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à me l'avouer, je veux y croire.

Alors que je commence à m'endormir, mon téléphone sonne. Je viens de recevoir un sms.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et cherche à tâtons mon téléphone.

Je ne connais pas le numéro. J'ouvre le message.

« Salut.. C'est Léa.. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, on s'est parlé sur le tchat, j'espère que je te réveille pas.. J'ai besoin de parler.. Je me sens con de t'envoyer un sms alors que je te connais pas.. Mais sa va pas.. »

En effet je me souviens d'elle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle aurait gardé mon numéro. Son message me perturbe. Chose étrange venant de moi c'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien remarqué que cette fille était différente des autres.

Je lui répond ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

« Salu Léa, je me souviens de toi, tu ne me déranges pas même si je dormais ^^, de quoi veux-tu parler? »

A peine ais-je envoyé le message, je regrette ce que j'ai marqué. Je suis pas vraiment doué.

Quelques minutes après elle me répond.

« Tu quitterais quelqu'un qui est violent avec toi? »

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite qu'il ne le devrait.

« Violent..?

Je ne sais pas quoi et surtout comment lui répondre. Comme si je pouvais donner mon avis.. Je ne suis rien.

« Violent? Ton ami te frappe? »

Cette fois ci je manque complètement de tact et je pense même qu'elle ne va pas répondre. Et pourtant ma sonnerie retentit;

« Non.. Mais il est tout de même violent dans ses gestes.. Dans ses paroles.. Dans le son de sa voix.. Il s'énerve tout le temps pour rien.. Et pourtant.. Je l'aime.. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un.. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux même si il fait noir dans ma chambre.

J'en connais un rayon sur le fait d'aimer quelqu'un, sa situation me touche alors que je ne la connais absolument pas.

On continu à s'envoyer des sms pendant un peu plus de deux heures et j'en apprend un peu plus sur elle.

Elle est du coin et habite à cinquante borne d'ici et le plus étonnant est que l'on va dans la même fac. Elle n'a pas voulu que l'on se rencontre, selon elle c'est mieux que je ne la vois pas ce que je ne comprend pas vraiment.

Elle vit avec son copain depuis à peu près un an, ils cachent leur relation pour son travail à lui. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

Ce que je sais à présent d'elle c'est que c'est une fille adorable qui gâche sa vie avec un mec qui ne la mérite pas.

Je me surprend beaucoup à penser une telle chose et surtout à avoir autant de compassion. Comme quoi je ne suis pas si.. Salaup..

On a finalement dévié de sujet, j'ai appris qu'elle était passionné de Dessin, elle passe son temps à dessiner des bandes dessinés. Quelque chose que je faisais quand j'étais gamin mais que j'ai laissé complètement tomber.

Elle lit beaucoup, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre mais bon.. Elle a des gout musicaux très variés. Autant des musiques récentes que anciennes.

Elle était au concert de AC/DC il y a deux mois, on s'est peut-être croisé..

On continue à parler de tout et de rien et je suis plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à lui parler d'autre chose que de son copain.

Son dernier message me donne le sourire.

« Merci Olivier.. De m'avoir écouté.. C'est rare les personnes comme toi..J'espère ne pas avoir gâché ta nuit.. En espérant te reparler, bonne nuit.. Bizz.. »

Moi rare?

Je soupire et m'endors pratiquement de suite pensant à quoi elle peut ressembler. Petite? Grande? Brune, blonde, rousse?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Faire connaissance

Pov Bella

Ce matin je pars avant James. Je fais le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je ne tiens absolument pas à lui parler.. Plus tard..

En une demi heure je suis prête et je pars pour la fac.

Je me dirige vers la salle de cours quand quelqu'un m'aborde.

-Hey! Bella c'est ça?

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Elena, la fille que j'ai bousculé et qui a renversé son soda sur mes cours.

Elle me sourit.

-Elena!

-Comment vas-tu? Me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant et en me faisant la bise.

-Bien, et toi?

-Très bien, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir disparu comme ça hier, Me dit-elle, C'était très mal poli;

-C'est rien t'inquiète..

-Dis tu m'a l'air de quelqu'un de sympa, sa te dis de venir à une fête vendredi soir?

-Oh.. C'est que.. Je ne suis pas.. Le genre de fille..

J'en perd mes mots. Personne ne m'a jamais invité..

Elle rit légèrement.

- Quoi?

Je soupire.

-Tu m'as vu?

-Euh oui, et quelque chose ne vas pas?

-Moi! Lui dis-je en haussant un peu plus la voix.

Elle se met à rire puis me sourit.

-Tu es parfaite Bella, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu penses ça, Me dit-elle.

Dans son regard je peux voir qu'elle est sincère. A vrai dire c'est bien la première personne que je rencontre ici qui est gentille envers moi.

Je soupiure encore une fois.

-Tu sais quoi? Tu finis à quel heure vendredi?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Dix-huit heures..

-Merde trop tard, Hum.. Jeudi?

-Quinze heures..

-Parfait! Je t'emmène faire les boutiques!

-Euh,

-Pas de discussion possible! Sa va être cool tu vas voir!

On va dire que je suis surprise, choquée, étonnée.. Et j'en passe. Elena semble vraiment être quelqu'un de bien.. J'espère juste que c'est sincère.

Elle ne me connait même pas et elle m'invite à une soirée..

Un garçon arrive vers nous et enlace Elena par la taille.

Il me sourit.

-Salut,

-Oh Bella je te présente Stephan mon copain, Stephan voici Bella on s'est rencontré hier,

-Enchanté, Me dit Stephan en me souriant, T'étudie quoi ici au fait? Me demande Elena,

-Droit..

-Moi aussi, Me dit Stephan, Je t'ai jamais vu..

Je leur souris timidement.

-Je suis très discrète, ça doit être ça, Et toi? Demandais-je en regardant Elena, Tu fais quoi?

-Histoire de l'art, c'est passionnant!

Elle continue en me racontant une anecdote, je vois Stephan qui me souris et qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux. Chose qui m'est totalement étrangère, je n'ai pas d'ami ici pourtant j'entame ma deuxième année..

Cette rencontre me redonne légèrement le sourire et je profite de ses quelques minutes de « bonheur » va-t-on dire..

On se sépare quelques minutes après pour aller en cours, à ma grand surprise Stephan m'accompagne et s'assoit à côté de moi.

J'en ai tellement pas l'habitude.. Je suis habituée à être toute seule dans mon coin..

On parle ensemble sans pour autant lâcher le cours, je m'entend vraiment très bien avec lui, on se ressemble beaucoup et j'en suis ravie.

Il m'a dit qu'il était avec Elena depuis quelques jours et qu'il est tombé fou amoureux d'elle depuis le premier regard qu'il a posé sur elle.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire. C'est tellement adorable d'entendre un homme parler ainsi..

Je reconnais qu'elle a beaucoup de chance. Ils sont adorables tous les deux.

Ce matin je suis sereine. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas été.

Le midi on mange ensemble, Elena me présente à ses amis qui contrairement à elle me regarde de haut.

Je ne cherche pas ou est le problème, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

On parle de tout et de rien comme si on se connaissait depuis des années et j'apprécie beaucoup cette sensation..

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je ferme les yeux par crainte que ça soit James.

Je le retire de ma poche et voit que j'ai reçut un sms.

C'est Olivier.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

-Un soucis? Me demande Elena.

-Du tout,

-Ton amoureux?

Je ris malgré moi.

-Non,

-Tu en as un au fait? Me demande t-elle soudainement très curieuse.

Je lui souris.

-Et oui,

-Intéressant! Et il s'appelle?

-James..

Après coup je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire son prénom, après tout Stephan est dans ma classe.. Même si la chose n'est absolument pas évidente j'aurais du inventer un autre nom..

-Faudra nous le présenter!

Je baisse les yeux. Leur présenter? Impossible. Puis en ais-je seulement envie? Mon cœur bat très vite parce que je pense à lui.. Mais aussi parce que j'ai peur.. Peur de le perdre et peur qu'il ait encore une autre crise de jalousie..

-Bella?

-Hum?

-Sa va?

Je ris nerveusement. J'ai du faire une tête bizarre en pensant à James..

-Oui oui, disons que ça va pas fort avec lui.. C'est tout,

-Oh, Désolée.. Me dit-elle, J'espère que sa va aller mieux,

-J'en doute..

-C'est si grave?

-Je sais pas, enfin bref, on peut changer de sujet??

Ils me sourient puis Elena commence à parler avec Stephan des prochaines vacances me laissant lire mon sms.

« Hey.. Sava mieux toi? Moi c'est pas la forme..Je me rend compte que je l'ai perdue à tout jamais.. Elle est heureuse et moi malheureux comme jamais.. Et pourtant j'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.. Désolé de t'embêter.. Je suis perdu.. »

-C'est qui? Me demande Elena,

-Hey! Sa te regarde pas, Lui dis Stephan en riant, Excuse la elle est très curieuse!

Elena lui donne une tape dans l'épaule.

-Sa me gène pas t'inquiété, juste un pote, Olivier,

Elena perd légèrement son sourire puis le retrouve quand elle voit que je la regarde.

-Je supporte plus ce prénom, excuse!

-Pas grave,

-Le père de mon ex.. L'appelait toujours ainsi.. Alors que ce n'est que son deuxième prénoms..

Je lui souris et ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle pour exposé ma curiosité.

Je répond au sms que j'ai reçu.

« Salu, sa va mieux pour le moment, je suis désolée pour toi.. Je te comprend.. Surement plus que tu ne le penses, j'espère vraiment que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un.. Tu le mérites.. »

Je remet mon téléphone dans ma poche et soupire.

* * *

Pov Edward

-Tu viens vendredi alors à la fête de Tom?

-Je sais pas.. Elle sera là avec son mec..

-Ed! Allez arrête un peu ses conneries, tu vas pas arrêter de vivre pour elle, si??

-Mais..

-Stop! Putin merde, Elle est heureuse avec son nouveau mec Edward, elle est passé à autre chose!

Je soupire.

-T'es jeune quoi, profite! Il y a un paquet de nana qui attende que ça de pouvoir finir dans ton pieux! Profite:!  
Mon téléphone vibre.

C'est Léa.

« Salu, sa va mieux pour le moment, je suis désolée pour toi.. Je te comprend.. Surement plus que tu ne le penses, j'espère vraiment que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un.. Tu le mérites.. »

Je le mérite.. Merde quoi. Cette fille pense que je suis le mec parfait.. Alors que je ne mérite pas.. Je ne mérite rien de bon, je suis un vrai « enculé » , c'est tout..

J'ai aimé Elena plus que tout et je l'aime encore mais tout n'a pas été rose tout les jours. Quand on a été un salaup toute sa vie c'est dur de changer..

Et même aujourd'hui je ne suis pas un exemple de sainteté..

-Edward?

-Oue oue, Faut que je profite,

-C'est une nana?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tomber,

Je me lève et prend mon sac laissant Drew seul à table.

Je marche un moment et m'installe contre un arbre dans l'herbe et prend mon téléphone.

« Je ne penses pas le mériter.. J'ai été un vrai salaup et je le suis encore.. Je ne suis pas un exemple.. Loin de là.. »

Quelques secondes après elle me répond.

« Pour avoir parlé avec toi je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu dis être.. Si tu m'as mentit sur tout ce que tu as pu me dire alors oui.. Tu es un salaup mais si tu as été sincère et bien.. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.. L'amour peut nous faire faire n'importe quoi.. Et vu comment tu semble l'aimer.. Je pense que tu mérites de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimeras encore plus.. Je sais pas si tu me comprends ^^ Ou si ça veut dire quelque chose! Enfin bref.. »

Je souris.

Evidemment que j'ai été sincère avec elle, je lui ai parlé comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours, je lui ai parlé de mes passions, de certains de mes amis, d'histoires d'enfances, tout étaient vrai.. Et pourtant ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de bien..

Mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je regarde le numéro mais il caché.

Je répond.

-Oui?

-Eddy?

EuH... C'est une blague?

-C'est qui??

-Je suis vexé.. Je pensais que tu reconnaîtrais ma voix..

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Emmett???


	5. Chapitre 5 : Emmett

Pov Edward

-T'es devenu une sorte de solitaire ou quoi??

-Quoi?? Mais..

J'en perd mes mots. Emmett ! Sa fait des années que l'on ne s'est pas vu. J'en reviens pas.

-Regarde à gauche, Me dit-il,

Je tourne la tête et l'aperçoit, le sourire aux lèvres, il ferme le clapet de son téléphone et vient vers moi.

Je me lève, trottine vers lui et m'arrête devant lui.

Il sourit.

-Tu me prend pas dans tes bras?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et le prend dans mes bras et lui donne une tape dans l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qu'set-ce que tu deviens?

-Oula! Une question à la fois!

Je souffle.

-En tout cas sa fait plaisir, sa fait genre quatre ans!

-Je sais, bon alors tu fais quoi tout seul là? T'es devenu genre un poète?

J'éclate de rire.

-Pas trop non, j'ai pas tellement changé,

-Sa m'étonnes pas, Tu ne changeras jamais!

-J'en ai bien peur, Attend je vais prendre mon sac, t'as le temps pour un café?

-Tout le temps que tu veux mon choux!

Je secoue la tête et vais chercher mon sac en courant et revient vers lui.

-Bon alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis quatre ans?

-Et bien j'ai étudié deux ans pour mon Bts puis j'ai trouvé une place dans une concession automobile, je m'occupe de vendre des voitures à l'étranger et on va dire que ça me plait beaucoup!

-Putin, t'as pas chômé, je content pour toi,

-Merci, et toi?

-Bah écoute je fais des études de médecine comme prévu, je compte bien réussir,

-Me doute,

-Bon et sinon? Pourquoi cette réapparition?

-Je viens voir ma petite sœur,  
Je fronce les sourcils.

-A oui, Isa, Elle est ici?

-Oue, elle est en droit, tu l'as jamais vu?

Je lui souris.

-Je serais incapable de la reconnaître, Tu sais on s'est pas beaucoup vu, elle était souvent chez ton père,

-C'est vrai, enfin bref, je m'inquiète pour elle, et je viens voir comment elle va..

Une question me vient.

-Comment tu as su? Je veux dire que je serais dans cette fac?

Il rit.

-J'en avais aucune idée, je t'ai vu en passant dans la rue, et..

Il me montre son téléphone.

-T'as pas changé de num !

-En tout cas c'est une bonne surprise,

-Oui!

On continue à parler dans le pub ou l'on prend un café chacun. Je lui parle de ma relation et de ma rupture avec Elena. Lui me parle de sa nouvelle copine, qu'il pense être la bonne. Je souris. On pense toujours ça quand on rencontre quelqu'un de nouveau.. Je crois que je ne vais plus y croire à présent. C'est toujours la même chose..

Il m'apprend qu'il a un appartement qu'il partage avec Rosalie une amie d'enfance, j'arrive pas à y croire, dire qu'ils ne se sont pas perdus de vue.. J'aimerais tellement les revoir tous..

Rosalie travaille dans un magasin de haute couture depuis deux ans, elle est heureuse comme jamais et je veux bien le croire, elle doit totalement dans son environnement.

Emmett me raccompagne jusqu'à la fac, on prévoit de se revoir dans la semaine puis il part à la recherche de sa sœur. Sœur que j'avais complètement zappé.

C'est étrange mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. J'ai du la rencontrer que trois ou quatre fois. Quand j'y pense c'est dommage, je sais que Emm' et elle s'entendaient plus que bien, j'aurais aimer la connaître.

Enfin bref , j'en aurais surement l'occasion.

En allant devant mon prochain cour je ne peux m'empêcher de voir que Elena et son nouveau « mec » font ami ami avec Poissy.

Dans le fond ça ne m'étonne pas, Elena est tellement adorable.. Même avec les cas désespérés..

* * *

Pov Bella

-Bell?

Je me retourne et j'ai l'énorme surprise de voir mon frère devant moi. Je rêve?

-Emm...

Il me sourit puis vient me prendre dans ses bras, il me soulève et me serre fortement.

-Hey attention, tu vas m'étouffer! Lui dis-je en riant,

-Oh excuse, Raaa Bell je suis trop heureux de te voir!

-Moi aussi! Mais.. Pourquoi tu es venu?? Lui dis-je en écarquillant les yeux, Quelque chose ne vas pas??

Il me sourit.

-Je voulais juste voir comment ma sœur allait, t'avais pas l'air très bien toutes les fois ou je t'ai eu au tel.. Donc.. Me voilà!

Je lui souris et le serre encore une fois dans mes bras.

-Merci..

Il passe alors une main dans mes cheveux.

-Raaa ma tite Bella! Je susi trop content de te voir! C'est vraiment une bonne journée!

Je lui souris.

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet?

Il rit.

-En partit, j'ai revu un ami d'enfance en venant, je sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, il est en médecine ici,

-C'est vrai?? C'est génial dis donc, c'est qui??

-Edward Cullen,

Mon visage se décompose.

-Tu le connais apparemment, Me dit-il en riant, Il pas changé c'est ça?

-Nos chemins se sont déjà croisé, Tu dis que c'est un ami d'enfance??

-Oue, tu as du le voir mais pas souvent, tu étais souvent chez papa quand il venait à la maison,

-Et ben.. J'aurais jamais cru que ce connard soit un de tes amis..

Il rit.

-Tu l'adores dis donc!

Je lui souris.

-Bon je ne le connais pas assez, mais ce que je connais de lui m'insupporte !

-Ok.. C'est bête ça aurait été cool que vous vous entendiez mais bon, Enfin, je peux squatter chez toi?  
-Euh...

-Dis moi oui s'il te plait..

Je le prend alors par le bras et l'éloigne pour que l'on soit un peu à l'écart et que personne ne nous entende.

-Je vis avec mon copain,

-Euh je sais, Me dit-il en me regardant bizarrement, Et ?

-Et .. Raa merde, je t'ai mentit,

-Quoi? A quel sujet?

-Il est pas étudiant ici..

Il me regarde encore plus bizarrement.

-Me dit pas que c'est un vieux croulant parce que là..

Je ris.

-Il est prof Emm,

-Quoi??

-Et il est pas vieux, mais prof.. Ici..

-Ah ben ça..

-Inutile de te dire que.. Que l'on cache notre relation donc, il n'y a aucun soucis pour que tu viennes mais soit discret, ça pourrai ruiner sa carrière et mes études,

-Pas de soucis..

-Merci..

-Il s'appelle James c'est ça?

-Oui, Bah il me tarde que tu me le présentes, dire que je ne Connais même pas l'homme qui partage ta vie.. Je suis un frère indigne..

Je lui souris.

-Tu le prend bien,

-Pourquoi je le prendrais mal?

-Je pensais que tu allais me faire la morale.. C'est tout..

Il rit.

-Bell, tu es grande, tu es amoureuse.. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi c'est tout!

-Ok.. Euh.. J'ai cours là, tu vas faire quoi cette aprèm?

-Je sais pas trop, Je vais allé faire un tour et après je vais voir Ed' il finit à quinze heures, On va passer un tit moment ensemble à se rappeler nos souvenirs d'enfance!  
-Moue, bah écoute viens me chercher à dix-huit heures!

-Ok! A taleur ma belle! Je t'aime!

Je lui souris et part vers ma salle de cours.

C'est seulement que quand j'arrive devant la salle que je remarque que beaucoup de regards sont posés sur moi.

C'est quoi le problème?

Je me fais toute petite dans mon coin et attend patiemment le début du cours.


	6. Chapitre 6 : C'est un secret

Bella

En sortant de cours je découvre mon frère assis sur un banc en train de fumer une clope.

-Tu m'attendais?

Il me sourit.

-Non j'attend ma petite sœur, désolée mademoiselle.. Je ne suis pas intéressé!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et lui donne la main pour qu'il lève ses fesses de ce banc. Au même moment Elena er Stefan arrive à côté de nous.  
Elena a un grand sourire sur le visage.

-C'est James?

Emmett fronce les sourcils et se met à rire.

-C'est mon frère, Emmett voici Stefan et Elena,

-Echantée! Lui dit Elena en lui faisant la bise,

Stefan quand à lui se contente de lui serrer la main.

-Euh, je peux me tromper, je me doute que tu n'es pas la seule Elena du campus mais.. Tu es l'ex de Ed?

Hein??

Elena perd son sourire.

-Tu le connais?

-Un ami d'enfance,

-Ah ok.. Bah oui c'est bien moi,

-Bella ça va?

Je reprend mes esprits et souris.

-Oui oui,

Je regarde Elena et lui souris.

-C'étais sérieux tout les deux?

-Pas vraiment.. Enfin c'était ma première vrai relation..

Stefan passe un bras autour de sa taille et lui dépose un baiser sur la tête.

-Désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, C'était pas voulu,

-T'inquiètes, de toute manière c'est du passé,

-Hum pas pour lui je crois, il est assez têtu comme mec,

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Peu importe, il rencontrera bien quelqu'un d'autre j'en doute pas une seule seconde!

J'en reviens toujours pas. Elena et Edward ensemble, je me demande vraiment comment une fille aussi géniale qu'elle a pu supporter un connard pareil.

On change de sujet et on parle quelques minutes puis on prend la route pour rentrer chez moi.

-Je suis vraiment trop nul,

-C'est pas grave, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuilles tu sais,

-Non mais bon.. Tu savais pas toi non plus?

-Du tout, puis bon.. Tu sais on se connait depuis seulement deux jours donc bon normal que je ne sache pas tout!

-Oue, Bon tu as dis à James que je venais?

-Non.. Mais t'inquiètes,

-Je veux pas m'imposer tu sais,

-La blague, tu m'as carrément supplier de venir dormir chez nous,

-Bon ok, me dit-il en riant, De toute manière j'ai pas le choix!

Pendant le reste du trajet il me parle de Rosalie et de sa nouvelle petite amie qui ne peuvent pas se voir. Il trouve la situation amusante et adore les voir s'engueuler. J'avoue que parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre mais bon.  
Puis il commence à me raconter des souvenirs d'enfance avec Edward. C'est vraiment étrange que ce mec soit un de ses amis. Le monde est vraiment petit. Sa aurait pu être n'importe qui.. Mais non..  
J'ai du mal à imaginer Edward plus jeune, et même à me souvenir de lui.  
D'après Emmett on s'est vu quelques fois mais bon, j'en ai aucun souvenirs, en même temps j'étais plus jeune.  
Une pensée me vient alors.

-Il sait qui je suis?

Emm me regarde étrangement.

-Pourquoi?

-Dis!

-Euh bah, non il était étonné d'ailleurs,

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sera réjouit de voir que c'est moi ta sœur,

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Il peut pas me blairer c'est tout,

-Il ne peut voir personne, c'est pas contre toi tu sais,

-Je crois pas, c'est moi spécialement et il n'y a pas que lui tu sais.. Je ne suis pas très apprécié, va savoir pourquoi..

-Il t'a déjà insulté?

Je reste quelques secondes sans rien dire. Je ne veux pas foutre la merde entre eux.

-Non..

-Bella??

-Je te dis que non mais bon.. Enfin bref tu verras bien.. Il va être déçu..

Il rit.

-N'importe quoi il va t'adorer!

Je secoue la tête.

En arrivant James n'est pas encore là, je montre à Emm' la chambre d'amis ou je le laisse s'installer, pendant ce temps là je m'occupe de ranger un peu puis je vais à la douche rapidement espérant que James n'arrivent pas pendant ce temps là.  
Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille encore s'imaginer des choses en voyant Emm'.

Je me dépêche donc et me précipite dans le salon ou je reste sans voix.

James est effectivement rentré et il est en train de rire avec Emmett, je les écoute quelques secondes. Ils parlent de foot.  
Je dois avouer que mon cœur bat vraiment très vite et que une petit once de bonheur a fait son apparition.  
Un sourire apparait sur mon visage.

James tourne la tête vers moi, son regard reste fixé sur moi quelques secondes puis il me souris légèrement.

Emmett remarque alors aussi ma présence.

-Hey sœurette!

-Bon.. Pas besoin de vous présenter je crois..

James se lève du canapé et vient me prendre dans ses bras, il me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

-T'as passé une bonne journée?

Je cligne des yeux puis regarde mon frère.

-Vous êtes trop mignon!

Je dois avouer que là, maintenant je me sens bien..

On passe une très bonne soirée tout les trois, James est adorable.. Il parle de son travail à Emm' et celui-ci fait la même chose, je laisse tomber la conversation et vais m'allonger sur notre lit..

-Mon cœur...... Bella....

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Je me suis assoupie.

James est là assis à côté de moi il me caresse les cheveux, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et le regarde quelques secondes.

-On se met au lit? Me demande t-il doucement,

Je lui sourit légèrement.  
-J'ai la flegme de me déshabiller.. Tu le ferais à ma place?

Il se rapproche alors de moi et passe une jambe sur moi pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi.

-Tu es si jolie..

-Tu mens..

Il passe une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il se concentre alors sur mon chemisier qu'il commence à ouvrir lentement..

* * *

« Edward »

Ce soir j'ai vraiment merdé, mais alors complètement. C'est fou d'être si con. En rentrant chez moi j'ai aperçut Elena et son mec. Sa m'a mit le moral à zéro et contrairement à la dernière fois je n'ai rien fait. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai commencé à déprimer comme un fou.

J'ai envoyé quelques messages à Léa mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.. Elle devait être occupée.. Pourtant j'aurais bien voulu parler avec elle..

Puis j'ai appelé Emm' et lui non plus ne m'a pas répondu. C'est fou mais en réalité je n'ai personne à qui parler.. Je n'ai pas de vrai amis. Je n'ai pas appelé Drew parce que dans le fond il ne me connais pas et ne me comprendrait pas.  
Je n'ai pas voulu déranger Alice qui est sortie avec des amies..

Donc je me suis retrouvé seul chez moi, comme un con. Un con malheureux.

Et comme un con j'ai eu l'idée de sortir en ville, une petite virée en boite..

J'ai bu comme un trou, beaucoup trop..

Je me souviens d'une brunette aussi soule que moi venir m'accoster, je me souviens également avoir cru que c'était Bella/Poissy mais elle était beaucoup mieux roulé qu'elle.  
On a continuer à boire..

Et ce matin je me réveille dans un lit inconnu, une chambre qui l'ait encore plus. Puis enfin je n'ai aucune idée du prénom de la fille qui est couché à côté de moi.

J'ai un mal de crâne affreux puis la première pensée que j'ai va pour elle. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier.. Putin de merde..

J'essaye de me lever sans faire de bruit.. Rater..

La fille sursaute en me voyant et s'enroule dans ses draps me laissant à poil devant elle.

-T'es qui?? Me demande t-elle affolée,

-Edward.. Et toi?

Elle respire profondément.

-Angie..

Je baisse les yeux.

-Ok.. Bon je présume que toi non plus tu te souviens de rien,

-Exact..

Je me lève sans me soucier de ma nudité après tout elle a du en voir d'autre, je regarde autour du lit et je suis soulagé de voir deux capotes usagé sur le sol.

-Bon bah.. Je vais y aller.. Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance..Lui dis-je en me rhabillant.

En sortant de son appartement je reste quelques secondes sur le palier à essayer de me souvenir de la soirée mais rien ne me vient. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ou je suis.

La porte de l'appartement d'en face s'ouvre.

Un couple s'embrasse.

Je suis sur le cul.

La porte se referme et elle m'aperçoit. Son visage se décompose.

La porte d'où je sors s'ouvre alors et Angie apparait nu autour de son drap et me tend mon téléphone que j'ai oublié puis referme la porte en me souriant légèrement.

La situation est plus que étrange..

Bella tourne la tête et se dirige vers l'ascenseur, j'arrive juste à temps avant qu'il ne se ferme.

Elle a les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

-Je dirais rien tu sais..

N'empêcher j'en revenais pas. Elle avec un prof..

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles..

-Oh arrête, je l'ai reconnu tu sais, il m'a donné des conseils sur des cas pratiques..

Je l'entend respirer profondément.

-Donc vous êtes ensemble..

Elle ne me répond pas et fixe l'affichage des étages. On arrive enfin au rez de chaussé elle disparait sans rien me dire.

Je la rattrape par le bras, elle se retourne énervée.

-Euh.. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de la situation.. Mais je sais pas ou je suis..

Elle rit. Surement un rire nerveux.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène, c'est ça?

Je lui sourit légèrement. Elle a pas le choix de toute manière..

Elle lève els yeux au ciel et me tourne le dos.

-Suis moi..

Je la suis jusqu'à sa voiture et monte à côté d'elle.

Un silence de mort règne entre nous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder un peu plus que ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent. Et je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne se mette pas plus en valeur.  
Enfin bref..

-Sa fait longtemps toi et lui?

Elle ne me répond pas de suite.  
-Un an..

-Et ben..

-Et toi Elena?

La elle me cloue sur place.

-Elle t'as parlé de moi?

-Du tout..

Prend ça dans la gueule..

-Je savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble.. Ce qui est plutôt normal vu que je vous connaissais pas..

Je baisse les yeux.

-Moi c'est Edward..

Elle me regarde étonnée quelques secondes puis se reconcentre sur la route.

-Je sais ça,

-Je me présente.. Officiellement, Donc moi c'est Edward Cullen,

-Moi c'est Poissy! Me dit-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

Cette fille me déteste et j'en suis pas étonné.

-Je fais des efforts tu sais..

-Pourquoi?

Pourquoi? Euh.. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Dire que je suis aimable avec elle..

-C'est Drew qui t'appelle comme ça,

-Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi..

-Fat avouer que tu es très maladroite, Lui dis-je en souriant,

-Et alors c'est une raison de m'humilier?

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre donc je ne dis rien. La route me parait longue, je me demande vraiment comment on a fait pour venir jusque chez Angie aussi bourré sans avoir d'accident.

Je commence enfin à reconnaître la route. Quelques minutes plus tard on arrive sur le parking de la fac.

Bella se tourne vers moi et me fixe.

-Tu le gardes pour toi, ok?

-Ok,

-Je suis sérieuse,

-Promis..

-Bon bah bonne journée,

-Merci.. Lui dis-je avant de sortir de sa voiture.

Bon récapitulons les choses. J'ai couché avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas, en plus de ça complètement ivre. J'ai vu Bella embrassé un prof de droit. Celle-ci m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la fac.  
Et le plus important.. J'ai été sympa avec elle.

Une pensée me revient alors. Elle dans l'ascenseur avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle était mignonne..

Une tape dans le dos me fait revenir à la réalité, c'est Drew.

-Tu penses toujours à ta Elena?

Je fronce les sourcils, Elena.. Je débloque complètement, je suis fou de Elena et je pense à l'autre..

J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.. Et d'une bonne douche!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Shopping

« Bella »

-Hey! Bella!

Je me retourne et aperçoit Elena qui cours vers ma direction.

-Salut,

-Hey..

-Sava pas? Me demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si si.. Juste un début de journée pourri..

Elle me sourit.

-La fin risque d'être meilleure! T'as pas oublié? A 15h?? Boutiques!

Je lève les yeux aux ciel.

-Youpi!

Elle rit.

-T'inquiètes, sa se passera bien, je vais te faire découvrir la mode!

Je secoue la tête.

-Tu trouves que je suis mal habillée?

Elle me sourit.

-Tu pourrais faire mieux!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire également. Venant d'elle ça ne me vexe pas au contraire.

-Tu sais je suis sure que je peux trouver quelque chose dans mon armoire qui fera l'affaire!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Même pas en rêve!

* * *

« Edward »

Je suis finalement rentrée chez moi pour me doucher et m'habiller correctement. C'est bien la première fois que je loupe un cour mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Pratiquement toutes mes pensées vont vers Bella.

Je suis toujours sur le cul. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça? C'est vrai quoi, ce prof il est plutôt pas mal, même beau gosse quoi.. Ne pas se méprendre, j'aime les femmes mais voilà toutes les filles lui courent après et lui il est avec elle. Depuis un an en plus..

Elle ne doit pas être si conne que ça.. Enfin conne.. Je ne la connais même pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je pense ça. Bref elle doit être intéressante.. Elle est surement bonne au pieux..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'avait surement jamais eu de copain et était vierge.. Me suis surement planté, à mon avis le tit prof n'a pas attendu..

Je me frotte les yeux en sortant de la douche. Je débloque complet. Je pense à elle alors qu'elle m'insupporte.. Enfin je crois..

Une fois prêt il est dix heures.

Je pars en cours et cette fois ci je sens bon..

A peine arrivé sur le campus j'aperçoit Elena qui arrive dans ma direction, elle ne m'a pas vu.

Elle est toujours aussi jolie, une démarche élégante, ses cheveux qui volent au vent.. Mon cœur se serre.

Elle lève les yeux et me remarque enfin. Elle perd son léger sourire.

-Salut..

Elle baisse les yeux et respire profondément.

-Salut..

-Tu vas.. Bien?

J'en bafouille.. Je me sens vraiment naz.

-Très bien Edward,

C'est à mon tour de baisser les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.. Pour.. Ton... Copain..

Le dernier mot à eu du mal à sortir.

-Vraiment?

Je lui sourit.

-Il m'a complètement cassé la gueule mais oue, je suis désolé de lui avoir sauté dessus,

Elle rit légèrement.

-Pas trop mal?

-Sa va.. Je l'ai mérité,

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Je t'en veux pas, si ça avait l'inverse j'aurais surement pas mieux réagit..

-Je t'aime toujours,

Edward Cullent qui dit « Je t'aime ».. Ouah..

Elle soupire.

-Edward, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal pour rien, je t'ai aimé je ne veux pas que tu en doutes mais.. C'est finit.. C'est tout, Je.. Je suis amoureuse de Stefan.. Vraiment.. C'est pas une passade, puis.. C'est différent de ce que je ressentais pour toi..

J'avoue que j'ai mal. Toute fois cette fois-ci je me rend compte qu'il n'y plus aucun espoir.. Je crois que je l'accepte..

C'est finit.

Sans vraiment trop réfléchir encore une fois, je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras. Elle reste inerte quelque secondes puis finit par m'enlacer elle aussi.  
Je profite de ces quelques secondes dans ses bras puis elle se défait de mes bras.

-J'espère pouvoir t'oublier..

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Tu rencontreras quelqu'un j'en suis certaine,

-Elle ne sera pas toi,

-Elle sera mieux,

-J'en doute,

Elle me sourit.

-J'espère que l'on pourra devenir ami, Me dit-elle doucement, pas vraiment sure d'elle.

-Pas pour le moment.. Lui dis-je sans la lâcher des yeux; Peut-être un jour..

Elle me sourit.

-J'y vais..

-Présente mes excuses à Stefan,

-Ok.. A plus..

Sur ceux elle me laissa seul sur l'allée menant au campus.

Elle ne me reviendra jamais.. C'est plus qu'évident. Cette fois c'est clair dans mon esprit malgré le fait que je sois toujours amoureux d'elle.

Je soupire et me dirige vers l'amphi ou j'ai cours.

* * *

« Bella »

La journée est passé assez vite. Maintenant go to the magasins... Aie..

On est dans la voiture de Elena qui n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis que l'on est partit de la fac. Elle semble ailleurs.

-Elena?

-Hum..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Elle soupire.

-J'ai vu Edward ce matin,

-Oh..

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime toujours..

-Oh.. Et toi?

-Non! Me dit-elle en grimaçant, Edward c'est Edward quoi! Sa fait un moment que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, Mais.. Sa m'a touché quand même,

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'un mec comme lui puisse être amoureux..

Elle rit .

-Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire au début, Edward c'était le mec le plus arrogant qui existe et qui se tapait tout se qui avait une belle paire de nichon,

Je rit à mon tour.

-Il a pas changé!

-Un peu crois moi, j'imagine pas ce que tu aurais pensé si tu l'avais rencontré avant!

-C'est ça le pire c'est que je l'ai déjà vu avec mon frère, je m'en souviens pas du tout,

-A oui c'est vrai c'est un pote de ton frère,

-Hum.. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas comment ils peuvent être amis,

-Tu as une très mauvais image de lui,

-Il l'a cherché tu sais.. Il.. Il est exécrable avec moi,

Je sens son regard sur moi.

-Comment ça?

-Il n'y a pas que lui mais bon c'est souvent lui qui m'insulte et qui ne loupe pas une occasion de me rabaisser.. Tout ça parce que je suis.. Disons différentes des autres filles..

Elle rit. Un rire ironique.

-Quel con,

-Je te le fais pas dire.. Lui dis-je doucement,

-Et il est comme ça même en sachant que tu es la sœur de son meilleur pote??

Je lui sourit.

-Justement, il ne sais pas..

-Comment ça?

-Ils s'étaient perdu de vu en fait, ils viennent juste de se retoruver et voila, il ne sais pas encore qui je suis réellement..

-Il va se sentir mal je le sens,

-Ou continuer à être désagréable,

-J'en doute, tu sais, il n'est pas si salaud que ce que tu penses, un peu.; Mais pas tant,

-Moue..

-Bon on est arrivé!

Je soupire..

Elena me force à entrer dans une multitude de boutiques ou elle me fait essayer des tonnes de tenues.

Elle me prend même en photo pour les garder en souvenir !

Finalement je me trouve des trucs vraiment sympa, qui change de mes vêtements habituels sans pour autant ressembler à une pouf.

Et pour samedi une petite robe bustier noire avec des ballerines. Personne ne vas me reconnaître c'est évident ou alors l'inverse et ils vont se foutre de ma gueule. Bref la fin de journée est bien meilleure que le début.

En arrivant à l'appartement James est déjà là.

Il est dans la cuisine et semble.. Cuisiner !

-hey..

Il se retourne et écarquille les yeux.

-Sors d'ici! C'est une surprise !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. James qui cuisine ! Et pour moi en plus. Enfin Emmett et moi.  
Emmett qui d'ailleurs ne semble pas être encore là.

Je laisse James tranquille et pars ranger mes emplettes dans mon armoire.

Mon téléphone sonne.

-Oui??

-Bien et toi?

-Hin??

-Euh.. Em'.. C'est pas possible,

-Tu oublie que mon copain est prof.. Et que Edward est un élève..

-Bah oue..

-Vraiment?

-Fffff..

-Je sais pas..

-Abon? C'est pour ça qu'il cuisine?

-Et il est d'accord pour rencontrer Edward?

-Bon.. Bah.. Si James est ok..

Je raccroche complètement dépitée. Donc Edward veut absolument rencontrer la petite sœur de son meilleur Pote. James est ok pour qu'il vienne. Et moi je sens que je vais passer une soirée de merde.. Alors qu'elle s'annonçait vraiment sympathique..

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine.

-James.. Pourquoi tu lui as dit oui?? Et si il répétait tout?

-C'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, on risque rien..

Je soupire à mon tour..

-Je pensais que l'on passerait une petite soirée sympa..

-S ava être sympa tu verras..

-Moue..

-Tu le connais? Son ami?

-Non, enfin de vu, c'est un connard,

Il me sourit.

Je respire profondément.

-Et il sait pour nous..

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pour tu me sors le numéro du « Et si il répétait tout? » si il sait déjà?

Je lève els yeux au ciel.

-James, je peux pas le voir,

Il me sourit.

-T'es grave, bref il a su comment?

-Il nous a vu?

-Quoi??

-Ce matin même figure toi,

-Comment ça?

-Il s'est tapé la voisine d'en face, il nous a vu nous embrasser sur le palier de la porte, voila,

-Et tu lui a parlé?

-Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire.; Mais bon.. Je sais pas..

-Attend attend.. Je comprend plus rien, Emmett m'a dit qu'il faisait cette soirée pour vous présentez, mais.. Vous vous connaissez déjà?

Je soupire.

-Il sait pas que je suis la sœur de Emmett,

Il fronce les sourcils puis reste sans voix.

-James.. Je t'en suppli pas de crise de jalousie, surtout pas d'un con pareil,

Il se retourne et me sourit.

-Désolé,

-Pas grave, Je peux t'aider?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Baiser volé

« Edward »

-Sava me changer les idées cette soirée..

-Bah j'espère,

-Donc il ya aura son copain aussi,

C'est étrange mais je pense connaître cette route. Pourtant sa fait bien vingt minutes que l'on roule, et faut savoir que je traine jamais dans des bled pommé.

-Oue, et à ce propos.. Enfin tu verras,

-Quoi??

Je vois bien qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez.

-On est arrivé! Me dit-il en coupant le contact.

Je regarde autour de nous. Ce lieu me semble alors familier. Très familier. Puis cette voiture à côté de nous..Je crois que c'est celle de Poissy, enfin Bella.

Emmett me sourit.

Je le suis jusqu'au sixième étage. Et là je comprend.

Isabella..

-Putin..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demande mon ami.

Je lui souris, je suis certain qu'il sait ce con. Putin de merde !

-C'est bien Bella que vous l'appelez tous?

-Oui, Me répond t-il en souriant.

-Je suis trop con,

Il rit.

-Soit sympa avec elle, elle est adorable Ed, apparemment tu ne la porte pas dans ton cœur.. Mais c'est une fille géniale..

Je suis toujours sous le choc. Oh sa oui. Bella, Poissy est la sœur de Emm'.

-Elle me hait c'est un fait tu sais,

-Elle hait le connard que tu lui a montré, je sais que tu peux être adorable petit Eddy !

Je souris puis baisse les yeux.

Moi qui me tardais de rencontrer sa petite sœur..

On se retrouve devant la porte.

-Elle sait qui je suis? Lui demandais-je avant qu'il ne frappe,

-Oui, elle sait que mon meilleur pote d'enfance est le connard de son bahut, elle sait t'inquiète,

-Ok.. Sa promet..

Il frappe alors et la porte s'ouvre sur son copain. Mr Lafferty ou James pour les intimes.

Il nous fait entrer et nous dis bonjour, je vois bien qu'il bloque quelques secondes sur moi. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à me voir.

C'est étrange mais ce mec. Bah je ne le sens pas. C'est un très bon professeur il n'y a rien à dire de ce coté là mais quelque chose me gène avec lui. Peut-être est-ce ce regard assassin qu'il me lance à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur moi, je sais pas, surement.

Il nous dit que Bella se prépare et qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi. Leur appartement est très sympa. Très bien décoré. Quelques photos sont accrochées aux murs.

James nous sert à boire. Pour ma part je ne me prive pas, c'est Emm' qui me ramène et ce soir aucune chance de finir dans le lit d'une inconnue.

Il me donne mon verre de whisky et se rassoit sur le fauteuil face à nous.

-Comment sa se passe les études pour toi alors?

Je soupire.

-Plutôt bien, Lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de poser mon regard derrière lui.

Bella est apparue habillée différemment des autres jours, maquillée et même coiffée.. Si James n'était pas là j'aurais la bouche grand ouverte.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.. C'est bien elle ???

Je vois James froncer les sourcils et se retourner.

-Mon cœur,

Elle lui sourit et vient me faire la bise. C'est évident que c'est pas pure politesse, quand elle ne baisse je ne peux faire autrement qu'apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine par-dessus son tee-shirt puis elle repart s'assoir sur les genoux de James qui me sourit.

Elle me regarde.

-Tu dois être déçu.. Me dit-elle tout en me fixant.  
Sur le coup j'avoue que je l'ai été mais avec une telle vue sur son petit décolleté..

Je soupire.

-Enchantée Isabella,

-Bella, Me dit-elle, je préfère Bella..

Je remarque bien qu'elle a perdue son petit sourire. Pourquoi ?

Ils commencent à parler de tout et de rien, à vrai dire je ne les écoute même pas, je me contente juste de jeter des petits regards discrets vers Bella.  
Si j'avais vu qu'elle était aussi belle..  
Tu l'aurais baisé ! Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, Emmett ne me l'aurais pas pardonné.

En fait ça ne m'étonnes pas qu'elle ait un copain, au moins lui ne l'a pas jugé sur sa façon merdique de s'habiller..

Je peux être con parfois.

Je ferme les yeux et me masse les tempes, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle, c'est n'importe quoi, vraiment incompréhensible !

Cette fille il y a quelques jours de ça, j'avais envie de lui gueuler dessus et surtout j'avais pitié d'elle..  
Et là voilà que je me met à la trouver.. A mon gout ?

Elena me revient alors à l'esprit. Elena que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure.. Elena qui m'a quitté..

-Edward ? Sava ?

C'est la voix de Bella. J'ouvre les yeux et les voit tous les trois qui me regardent étrangement.

-Sava ? Insiste t-elle,

-Mal à la tête..

Elle se lève et me demande de la suivre dans la cuisine, ou elle me donne un doliprane.

Elle s'appuie alors contre la porte de la cuisine attendant que je boive mon verre d'eau.

-Merci..

Elle ne me répond pas.

-C'est sympa chez toi..

Cette fois-ci elle baisse les yeux.

-Ecoute pas besoin de faire semblant tu sais..

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, m'avance vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je suis fou.

Elle reste immobile contre moi puis finit par répondre doucement à mon baiser.

Ce que je ressens là, maintenant ?

Indéfinissable.

Finalement elle me repousse au bout de quelques secondes et le regard qu'elle me lance ne présage rien de bon, ce qui n'est pas étonnant.

Bordel de merde, pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Et surtout pourquoi j'ai autant aimé ?

-J'aurais pas du.. Vraiment je suis désolée Bella.. Je..

Je suis comme un con, incapable de lui dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Elena me manque..

Je l'entends soupirer.

-J'en suis désolée.. Et de sa aussi, écoute Edward.. On oublie ça..

-Oui..

Je donnerais tout pour entendre ses pensées.. A-t-elle ressentit la même chose que moi ? D'ailleurs elle a répondu à mon baiser.. Alors qu'elle est censée être avec James. .

-Je veux bien essayer je dis bien essayer de te connaître.. Me dit-elle, Mais ne joue plus au con avec moi..

Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle veut parler de comportement de connard ou du baiser mais peu importe.

-Oui..

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Bella, tu sais je suis sincère je veux te connaitre, j'avoue avoir été odieux.. Mais depuis ma rupture avec Elena je ne suis plus le même..

Elle relève les yeux sur moi.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment..

Je l'aime toujours ? Oui.. Enfin, j'ai quand même embrassé la sœur de Emm' qui d'ailleurs est magnifique.. Mais de là à dire que je suis tombé amoureux, loin de l à ! C'est Elena l'amour de ma vie.. Enfin c'était..  
Je ne pense pas pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui saura autant me rendre heureux qu'elle..

-Tu me trouves stupide..

Elle me sourit pour la première fois. Et quel sourire !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre alors, l'empêchant de me répondre.

-Tout va bien ici ? Pas de mort à signaler ? Nous dit Emm' en riant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond.

-On a fait une trêve.. Leur dit Bella en regardant son amoureux.

J'avoue que je me sens salaup sur le coup, l'embrasser alors qu'il est dans la pièce d'à côté ne se doutant de rien..

C'est bien la première fois que je me sens coupable d'une telle chose..

* * *

« Bella »

Je sens le regard de James sur moi, ce regard que je connais trop bien, ce regard qui me fait peur.. Ce soir j'ai droit à une crise c'est évident. Pour une fois c'est justifié et heureusement il n'en sait rien..

Je me sens tellement conne, tellement gamine.. Je ne comprends absolument plus rien, et cet abruti.. !

Je me demande ce qu'il cherche, je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'en tenir. J'aurais du refuser cette soirée c'est tout. Sauf que maintenant c'est trop tard..

La soirée se termine sans encombre, sauf que Emmett a trop bu et Edward aussi..

-On fait comment ? Me demande James doucement à l'oreille.

-Ils peuvent dormir ensemble..

Il me sourit. Premier sourire depuis l'incident de la cuisine.. Dont il ignore tout.

Cette soirée aura été une catastrophe..

Une fois Emm' et Edward couché on retrouve tout seul.

-James..

-Si j'avais su que c'était lui..

Je me contente de souffler.

-C'est un vrai ptit con, un tombeur de ses dames, pas bon à fréquenter..

-James.. je t'en supplie ne soit pas jaloux de lui.. Pas lui..

Il rit alors légèrement.

-Bella, c'est bien le dernier dont je serais jaloux ! Il a en lui tout ce que tu détestes chez un homme,

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Pour plusieurs raisons.  
Il n'est pas jaloux, chose extraordinaire.. Je n'en reviens pas. Il est pas jaloux du seul mec qui a réussit à m'approcher..  
Le pire c'est qu'il a parfaitement décrit la situation. Edward est l'opposé même de ce que j'aime chez un homme, l'opposé parfait de James.

-Certes il n'est pas moche, mais je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, qui tombe amoureuse d'un mec juste par rapport à son physique,

Je lui souris.

-J'ai eu peur que tu me fasses une scène..

Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur.. Désolé de te faire enduré mon caractère de merde.. Désolé que tu ais peur que je m'énerve pour rien..

Je lui souris légèrement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Malgré que j'ai aimé.. Le baiser avec Edward, ce n'était rien.. Ma vie c'est lui..

Je me sens tellement mal..


	9. Chapitre 9 : Petites réflexions

"Edward"

Emmett ronfle comme un gros cochon, c'est vraiment insupportable.. Je plein sa copine..

J'arrive pas à dormir, à cause de Emm' ça c'est sur mais aussi à cause de l'incident qui s'est produit un peu plus tôt..

Un incident.. Comme si c'était grave.. Après tout c'est vrai combien de fille j'ai baisé sans éprouver de remords ? Un paquet !Et là juste un baiser et je suis comme un gamin..

Je ne pensais jamais qu'un jour j'embrasserais cette fille. Tout le contraire de Elena.. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de mes pensées..

J'ai aimé l'embrasser. Si Drew savait ça il se foutrait bien de ma gueule..

Je me tourne dans le lit et attrape mon téléphone. Il est minuit, demain sa va être dur surtout avec tout ce que j'ai bu.

A ce moment là je reçoit un sms. C'est Léa.. J'y pensais plus..

« Salut.. Tu vas bien ? Moi pas vraiment, enfin je sais plus.. je me sens tellement conne.. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.. J'ai fait une connerie.. Je vais avoir du mal à le porter.. »

Léa, Léa .. Léa.

« Et bien écoute.. Sa va pas super non plus, tu penses avoir fait une connerie ? J'ai surement fait pire.. Je crois que je me sens encore plus con que toi.. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

J'attends quelques secondes puis mon téléphone vibre.

« J'ai laissé faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du se laisser se produire.. »

Je relis plusieurs fois son sms. C'est étrange quand même.. Bizarrement sa me fait penser à notre baiser à Bella et à moi.

Des idées folles me traversent l'esprit. Après tout je lui ai bien donné mon deuxième prénom moi.. En même temps sa serait gros, sa serait trop.. Trop c'est tout, quelle chance que je sois tombé sur Bella sur un Tchat à trois heures du mat ? Un chance sur un million.. J'exagère peut-être, je me fait des films voilà tout..  
Sa voudrais dire que.. Que son couple avec James n'est si beau qu'ils ne le montrent.. Mais le reste concorde..  
Merde.  
Non. Allez reprend toi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelque chose de grave ? »

Je me fais surement des idées, c'est tout. Puis ça voudrait dire qu'elle est dans la pièce à côté de la notre et qu'elle est en train de m'envoyer un sms..

« Sa serait grave si j'avais envie que ça se reproduise.. »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Tu en a envie ? »

Je lui pose cette question en imaginant que c'est bien elle.. Peut-être que je me fais des films et que j'ai envie que ça soit elle..

Je suis complètement fêlé. Comment on peut changer d'avis aussi vite sur une personne ?

« Je me sens encore plus bête maintenant.. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, et toi qu'est-ce que t'as fait de pas bien ? »

Je souris. Elle évite ma question.

J'ai envie que ça soit elle. Sa ne m'avancerais à rien en fait, après tout elle est en couple. Et je ne veux plus l'être. J'aime Elena..

Je me contenterais de coucher à droite et à gauche voilà tout. Sans attaches..

Et Bella va continuer sa vie avec son beau professeur de droit. C'est tout.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me lève pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Comme si j'avais pas assez bu ce soir..

Et comme si la terre entière était contre moi, Bella est dans la cuisine en nuisette dos à moi, elle ne m'a pas encore entendu.

Je respire profondément.

Je couche à droite et à gauche et j'oublie Bella.

Putain pourquoi elle n'a pas son gros pull tout moche qu'elle met pratiquement tous les jours ? Hin ?

J'avance dans la cuisine et elle me remarque enfin, elle rougit légèrement et pose son verre dans l'évier.

Elle me passe devant sans rien dire et s'en va.

Encore un geste irréfléchi. Je la rattrape par le poignet et elle se retourne vers moi.

Je ne lui dit rien, elle non plus ne dit rien. Juste nos regards qui se croisent. Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort.

Je laisse glisser son poignet.

Elle me retourne le dos et disparait.

Il faut que je reste loin de cette fille.

Elle est dangereuse pour moi.


	10. Chapitre 10 : C'est la fête

_« Bella»_

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Elena a réussit à m'amener à cette fête. James m'a assuré que ça ne le gênait pas vu que lui-même allez en ville avec des amis, donc voilà je me retrouve dans une immense maison qui appartient à quelqu'un que je ne connais surement pas, habillée d'une petite robe qui j'ai l'impression ne cesse de remonter..

Je sens les regards qui se posent sur moi et ça me gêne terriblement. Elena est partit nous chercher un verre de punch, donc j'attend seule qu'elle revienne.

-Salut toi..

Je me retourne et aperçoit Stefan, je lui sourit et lui fait la bise.

-J'attend ta femme,

Il me sourit.

-Sa te va bien, Me dit-il en parlant surement de ma tenue.

-Tu parles..

Il rit.

-Détend toi Bella, Tu sais personne ne va te manger,

-Moue.. Tu sais je ne me sens pas trop à ma place.. Lui dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Ils sont tous en train de boire, danser, s'embrasser..

-Je reviens, Me dit Stefan qui part dire bonjour à des amis.

Je me retrouve encore toute seule..

Soudain deux mains sur pose sur mes hanches, je suis le point de mettre une bonne gifle à cette personne quand je vois Jake.

Il rit en voyant mon visage.

-Ce n'est que moi!

-Tu m'as fait peur andouille!

Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ma Bella?

Je souris légèrement. Je n'aime pas quand il m'appelle ainsi. Il sait très bien que je ne serais jamais sa Bella et pourtant il m'appelle toujours ainsi.

Jake est l'un de mes seuls amis d'enfance. On se connait depuis toujours.

Je suis vraiment étonné de le voir ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il me sourit.

-Je te retourne la question, puis..

Il me regarde de la tête au pied et me sourit.

- Tu t'es relooké?

-Sa change,

-C'est sur et sa te va très bien..

On va s'assoir dans un coin tranquille et il me raconte ce qu'il a fait depuis la dernière fois ou l'on s'est vu.  
Sa copine Alice l'a quitté. Moi qui voulais la rencontrer.. Etrangement il ne semble pas tellement peiné. Je ne fais aucune remarques, après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Elena et Stefan viennent s'installer avec nous, je les présente à Jake et ils font connaissance. Pendant ce temps là je pars me rechercher un verre.  
Je me fais accoster plusieurs fois, ce qui est pour moi très étrange. Des filles me regardent de travers, j'en entend certain me critiquer et sa me fais bien sourire.

Je me sers un verre de vodka pomme et repars en direction du canapé ou sont installés mes amis.

En arrivant vers eux je remarque la présence d'une personne en plus parmi le groupe.

Edward.

Son regard est fixé sur Elena.

Je suis étonnée qu'il soit là avec eux alors que ça lui fait du mal de la voir avec Stefan. Mais en même temps je ne cherche plus à le comprendre.

Je me rend compte que je me suis arrêtée et que je suis planté au milieu de la pièce. Son regard se pose alors sur moi.  
Je ne saurais décrire ce regard tellement c'est bizarre.  
Il ne m'a pas reconnu.. Sa doit être ça.  
Je m'avance vers eux et cherche une petite place ou m'assoir.

Edward se décale et me propose de m'assoir à côté de lui.

-Non sa va, viens ici, Me dit Jake en regardant Edward.

Je ne réfléchit pas plus et m'assoit à côté de Jake en souriant légèrement à Edward qui semble être déçut.. Je rêve? Surement ma belle!

-Ton chéri t'as laissé sortir? Me demande alors Edward,

Je soupire et lui répond.

-Oui, lui aussi voit des mais ce soir..

-Ok..

Jake commence alors à me parler de son nouveau projet de retaper une vieille voiture. Je l'écoute d'une oreille et finit mon verre de Vodka.

Edward se lève alors.

-Je vais me chercher à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose?

Je lui tend alors mon verre.

-S'il te plait,

-Quoi?

-N'importe..

-Ok..

Il s'éloigne alors et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.

Je sens alors un cou de coude.

-Hum?

Elena éclate de rire.

-T'as trop bu toi!

Je lui sourit et termine ma conversation avec Jake, enfin son monologue.

La vérité. Je m'ennuie profondément.

Je ne connais pratiquement personne, puis ce genre de soirée ce n'est pas moi.

Je vers dehors et me pose sur les marches sui donne sur une immense piscine.

Je me demande ce que fais James à cet instant, si il pense à moi..

Puis je repense à Edward. J'ai trop bu voilà tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude donc trois verres et ça y est !

Je sens alors quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Coucou.. Tiens ton verre,

Je prend le verre qu'il me tend et sent sa mixture.

Il rit.

-Je vais pas t'empoisonner tu sais?

Je lui sourit.

-Merci..

-Sava?

-Pas vraiment.. Tu sais.. Enfin oui tu dois le savoir, je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de soirée.. C'est pas.. Moi..

Il baisse les yeux et regarde ses chaussures.

-Je ne crois pas que sa soit le genre de soirée de qui que ce soit.. C'est juste le prétexte pour boire un peu.. Beaucoup même.. Et de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un dont on ne se souviendra même plus le lendemain..

Je rit. Allez savoir pourquoi.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est pas pour moi..

-Pourquoi tu es venue?

-Elena.. Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es venu toi.. Lui dis-je en évitant son regard.

-Surement pour éviter de passer la soirée tout seul..

* * *

_« Edward »_

Elle baisse les yeux. Je suis certain qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle est jolie en cet instant.

Je soupire et me lève.

Je pars m'allonger sur l'herbe un peu plus loin espérant qu'elle me suive même si j'en doute un peu.

Au bout de quelques secondes j'entend quelqu'un qui se couche à côté de moi.

-T'es venue..

Je l'entend rire.

-Rien de mieux à faire..

J'ai l'air surement d'un con allonger là dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles mais je m'en contre fiche.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années..

-Moi non plus..

On reste la cote à côté sans parler, même si j'en crève d'envie.

Je crois que je me suis assoupit. Je regarde l'heure. Deux heures. La musique est toujours aussi forte.

Je regarde aussitôt à côté de moi et je suis soulagé de la voir. Elle dors.

Je souris.

Je me lève alors et la prend dans mes bras pour la porter sur un transat.

-Hum..

-Sava?

-Me suis endormie..

-On dirait bien..

-Tu.. Tu ets resté avec moi?

Je rit.

-Je me suis aussi endormi,

Elle se rassoit alors et me regarde. Les yeux fatigués.

-Sa doit être une soirée de merde pour toi,

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

Elle se frotte les yeux.

-Bah tu passes la soirée avec moi, alors tu voudrais être avec Elena.. Ou une autre quelconque fille que tu pourrais mettre dans ton lit..

-Je ne suis plus comme ça..

-Ma voisine,

-Une erreur de parcours.. J'étais triste et j'ai trop bu..

-Enfin.. Bref..

-Je suis bien avec toi..

Elle me regarde alors étrangement comme si je lui avait dit la plus grande absurdité qui existe.

Elle secoue la tête, se lève et me laisse tout seul.

Je reste assis dehors sur le transat comme un con.

J'essaie de me mettre à sa place et j'en vient la conclusion que si j'étais elle je me serais déjà pris une claque dans la tronche.

J'ai été si dégueux avec elle par le passé que même si je suis sympa maintenant ça ne change rien..

Et c'est bien dommage.

La porte s'ouvre alors. Je me lève et vois Elena.

Elle reste devant la porte pendant quelques secondes en me fixant puis me sourit.

-J'ai beaucoup trop bu.. Me dit-elle en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Ou est Stefan?

-Avec Bella, il lui fait gouter un cocktail..

-Ok..

-Tu as disparu un long moment! Me dit-elle, J'ai bien cru que vous vous étiez enfuis ensemble avec Bella..

Je rit. Un petit rire. Je repense à son jolie sourire.

-Ouah..

Je regarde alors Elena.

-C'est pas vrai..

-Quoi??

-Tu craques pour elle???

J'ai soudain un gros pincement au cœur. Elena.. Elena qui me demande si je craque pour une autre fille??

Elena à qui il y a seulement deux je disais que j 'étais encore amoureux d'elle..

-Non.. Elena.. Il y a que toi et il y aura toujours que toi..

Voila.

-Edward.. Faut vraiment que tu te trouves une autre fille..

Je m'approche alors d'elle et l'embrasse en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

Elle ne répond évidement pas à mon baiser. Elle attend simplement que j'arrête, ce que je fais..

Je touche mes lèvres. Je n'ai rien ressentit..

-Je suis désolé Elena..

-Jure que tu ne recommenceras plus.. On ne pourra jamais être amis sinon..

-Je te le jure..

Elena, Elena..

Mon téléphone vibre. Je le sors de ma poche et regarde. C'est Léa.

« Je me sens trop mal.. »

-C'est qui?

-Léa..

-Léa?

-Une amie..

-Tu as des amies toi?

Je la regarde alors. Elle est si jolie..

-Je suis bien ami avec Bella,

Elle rit.

-Vous êtes pas amis,

-Si.. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Elle ne t'aimes pas Edward, c'est comme ça..

-Je me suis excusé déjà.. On en a parlé,

-Moue, sa change pas grand-chose, quand on fais du mal à quelqu'un on oubli jamais..

Elle se lève alors à son tour et disparait. Et encore une fois je me retrouve seul.

Je regarde mon téléphone et répond à Léa. Qui pourrait bien être Bella.. Ou pas..

« Et moi dont.. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé il y a de ça quelques jours.. T'as pire toi? »

Je l'ai écrit.

Sa veut dire que je me l'avoue à moi-même.. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est évident. Le pire c'est qu'elle est intouchable..

Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux.. Ni d'elle ni de qui que ce soit, j'ai tellement eu mal avec Elena.. Et j'ai toujours mal.  
Mais ce nouveau sentiment que je ressens est tellement fort que j'arrive à ne plus penser à Elena.. Qui l'aurait cru..

Je suis dans la merde. La grosse merde.

« Je suis à une soirée de merde, avec des gens qui ne peuvent pas me sacquer! J'ai la tête dans un état pas possible vu que j'ai trop bu et il y a un abruti qui essaye de faire ami ami avec moi.. Un connard de plus qui ne pense qu'avec sa bite.. »

Je suis sur le cul.

C'est elle. C'est certain. Et je crois bien que l'abrutit c'est moi.. Et je ne pense pas qu'avec ma bite.. C'est bien plus..


	11. Chapitre 11 : Soirée bien arrosée

_Musique : Memory | David Guetta et Kid Cudi |_

* * *

« Bella »

-Ma Belle tu es complètement pété ! Me dit Elena en me prenant par les épaules,

-A peine !Lui dis-je en souriant,

-S ava tu t'ennuie pas trop? Me demande t-elle sans me lâcher,

-Bah écoute j'ai trouvé une amie ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant la bouteille que j'ai dans la main.

Elle éclate de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes beaucoup tu sais?

Je bois une gorgé de manzana à la bouteille et la pose sur une table, je me tourne vers Elena.

-Tu danses?

Elle rit.

-Tu rigoles?

-Du tout, alors?

-Ok!

Nous voilà toutes les deux parties à danser sur une chanson de David Guetta. On chante comme des folles en se déhanchant sur la musique. On bout de quelques secondes d'autres personne nous rejoignent et dansent avec nous.  
Je crois bien que l'on a lancé le mouvement, une première pour moi! Tout le monde danse c'est génial! Si James était là il n'y croirait pas ses yeux.  
Il me reproche souvent que je ne m'amuse pas assez, mais bon pour le coup il serait jaloux comme jamais vu le regard des mec sur nous.  
Je doute qu'ils me regardent moi puisque je suis avec Elena.. Mais bon..

Je sens soudain deux mains se poser sur mes hanches, je me retourne craignant encore que ça soit Jake mais non..

La lumière s'éteint alors et des spots s'allument créant une ambiance de boite de nuit.

-Tu danses? Me demande t-il en se rapprochant de mon oreille sans me lâcher les hanches.

Je tourne le regard et voit Elena qui le regarde pas trop gentiment.

-Ok.. Lui dis-je en me rapprochant de son oreille, Si tu ne me sautes pas dessus..

En temps normal je ne lui aurais jamais dit une telle chose. Je ne pensais pas que l'alcool pouvait autant désinhiber une personne.

Je le voit sourire. Ce sourire si craquant..

-S ava être dur..

Je souris à mon tour.

-Juste une seconde.. Lui dis-je en me retournant pour aller voir Elena.

-El'?  
Elle se retourne et me sourit.

-C'est déplacé si je danse avec lui?

Elle regarde Edward derrière moi et me sourit.

-Moi ça ne me gêne pas ma Belle, c'est toi qui risque pas le croire quand je te le dirais demain !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, je me souviendrais de tout, j'ai pas assez bu pour ça.. Enfin je crois.  
Quoi que, si j'ai beaucoup trop bu sinon jamais je ne danserais avec lui. Je suis dans un état ou je n'ai qu'une envie m'amuser.. Et être avec lui..  
Sa serait peut-être mieux que je ne me souvienne pas en fait.

Je me retourne et le rejoint en me déhanchant au rythme de la musique.

Il me sourit, une sourire tout simplement différent des autres, il semble sincère, naturel.

Je me retrouve enfin contre lui et on danse ensemble, parfois il me tiens les mains, nos deux corps se frôlent et j'aime ça. Son parfum m'enivre.. Et je danse encore et encore avec lui.

Il disparait soudain et revient avec un bouteille de whisky en la brandissant. Je rit. Il boit au goulot et me la tend. Je l'imite en en buvant beaucoup plus que lui. Il me regarde complètement choqué.

-Et ben Swan ! Tu n'a rien à envier à ton frère!: Me dit-il en riant,

Je lui donne un cou dans l'épaule et il rit.

Une nouvelle chanson arrive et je saute comme une folle, j'adore!

Deux mains se posent encore sur mes hanches et cette fois ce n'est pas Edward vu qu'il est face à moi. Je fronce les sourcils et lui aussi. Je me retourne et vois Jake qui me sourit.

-Hey! Sava Jake?

-Très bien,

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et les sors de mes hanches.

-Tu veux pas danser avec moi?

Je soupire et danse avec lui. Je peux lire sur son visage que ça lui fait plaisir, malheureusement pas autant qu'à moi. Pendant que je danse avec Jake je n'ai qu'une envie, me retourner et voir ce que fais Edward.

A la fin de la musique une fille s'accapare de Jake et je me retourne à la recherche du mec que je déteste le plus au monde. Sa fait presque vrai.. Non?

Quelqu'un me prend alors par le bras et m'amène à l'écart.

C'est Elena et Stefan.

-Hey sava?

-Oui oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est juste pour te dire qu el'on y va.. Tu veux que l'on te ramène?

-Non non sava aller, je cherche Edward,

Elle rit.

-Bella t'as vraiment trop bu!

Je lui sourit.

-Il est sympa,

-Fais juste attention de ne pas finir dans son lit.. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

-Aucun risque, j'ai quelqu'un!

-Elles disent toutes ça,

Je m'approche d'elle et lui fait la bise.

-T'inquiète, Lui dis-je à l'oreille, Même bourrée je ne coucherais pas avec lui, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs,

-Ok.. Bah bonne fin de soirée,

-Merci vous aussi..

Je me retrouve encore toute seule, je regarde autour de moi mais il y a tellement de monde qu eje ne vois pas comment je le trouverais.  
D'ailleurs, pourquoi je cherche temps à le voir lui?  
C'est vrai c'est invraisemblable! C'est Edward quoi..

Je m'approche du buffet et prend quelques gâteaux apéritifs.

-Je rêve..

Je regarde la personne à côté de moi. Le pote de Edward.

-Poissy?

-Bella, je préfère,

Il me sourit.

-Tu es.. A tomber par terre!

Je rit.

-Tu me préfère comme ça hin? Lui dis-je en posant mes mains sous ma poitrine en la faisant remonter.

Je suis cuite. Mais il me met hors de moi ce mec. Dans le fond c'est le même genre que Edward..

-Sa c'est clair...

Je m'apprêtais à me rapprocher encore plus de lui quand deux grandes mains m'ont retenue et ramener en arrière.

-Ed!

Evidemment. Il fait quoi là? Il marque son territoire?

Je me retourne face à lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

--Vous êtes tous pareil! Lui dis-je en criant, un peut pour rien puisque la musique étouffe mes cris, Il n'y a dont que ça qui compte pour vous? Lui dis-je en montant mon corps,

Je crois même que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai moi-même du mal à me suivre. Je change d'humeur en quelques secondes.  
Il me tardait de le voir et maintenant je lui cris dessus. Tellement d'émotions entremêlées..

Je baisse les yeux et disparait parmi la foule d'étudiants qui dansent.

J'essuie mes larmes et je réfugie encore une fois sur une bouteille pratiquement vide que je m'occupe de vider.

Encore une fois Jake essaie de s'approcher de moi et cette fois ci c'est la fois de trop.

-Jake! Arrête ça tu veux?

-Quoi?

-Quoi?? Mais putain! Je t'adore tu le sais! Mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus ok? Je suis amoureuse! C'est l'homme de ma vie! Et j'aimerais que ça rentre dans ton crâne!

Son regard sur moi change alors.

-Donc moi non, mais quand il s'agit de danser collé serré avec l'autre con pas de soucis!

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre mais rien ne sort.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.. Me dit-il, pas la peine de me sortir ta tirade de la fille folle amoureuse.. Si tu étais si amoureuse que ça.. Fff.. Laisse tomber..

Il commence à s'éloigner mais je le rattrape par le poignet.

-Je ne te permet pas!

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils.

-Je te permet pas de me juger Jake, Oh que non, tu ne connais pas ma vie, tu ne connais pas James, Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ce que je vis tout les jours, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai marre d'être seule, d'être la risée de tous.. Je me répète et je te le dis encore, je suis amoureuse de James, et l'autre con comme tu l'appelles c'est mon ami.. Si tu es jaloux c'est ton problème, je te rappelle juste que tu es censé être mon ami..

Je reprend ma respiration, il baisse les yeux, s'excuse et disparait. Cette soirée a vraiment dérapé, c'est affreux.

Je pars chercher mon sac à main et regarde si j'ai des messages. Deux.

Le premier est de James. Je sors à l'extérieur et l'appelle.

-Mon cœur?  
-Hey, sava bien?  
-Bien et toi? Sa se passe comment?  
-Sa peut aller..  
-Bella.. Je me suis engueulé avec Jake,  
-Oh, il est là,  
-Hum..  
-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?  
Je rit.  
-James.. Tu as surement trop bu pour ça..  
-C'est peut-être vrai..  
-T'inquiète pas,  
-Tu dors las bas?  
-Je pense, tu verrais c'est immense, et c'est promis je m'enferme à triple tour dans une chambre!  
J e l'entend rire.  
-Fais attention, tu es si jolie..  
-Merci.. On me l'a déjà dit ce soir..  
-Quoi?  
-Et je me suis énervée.. Tout à coup je ne suis plus transparente à leur yeux et sa à le don de m'énerver, c'est vrai quoi, il suffit de mettre une petite robe et sa y est?  
-Je t'aime..  
Je soupire.  
-Moi aussi.. Bon je te laisse, je vais essayer de me faire des amis!  
Je paris qu'il est en train de sourire.  
-Ok.. Amuse toi bien ma chérie..  
-Je t'aime.

Je raccroche. Il fait celui qui s'en fiche mais je sais que sa lui coute beaucoup de me laisser sortir à une fête d'étudiant.

Je regarde l'autre message. Olivier.

« La fille dont je suis amoureux.. Elle ne me connait pas.. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis réellement, elle connait de moi uniquement ce qu'elle en a vu.. Et sa semble lui suffire à ne pas m'aimer.. »

Je reste comme une conne devant son message.

C'est tellement.. Triste.

J'essaye de lui répondre tant bien que mal.

« Ell est bien bête, si elle aprené à te conaitr elle veré que tu é kelkun de génial.. »

Je soupire et range mon téléphone dans mon sac, puis repars dans le salon ou tout le monde s'éclate.

Peut-être que je devrais rentrer. Non. Impossible de conduire dans cet état, c'est à peine si je tiens debout.

J'essaye de manger un peu puis fait le tour de moi-même à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Je le vois. A quelques mètres en grande discussion avec une jolie brune. Ils rient.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller vers eux, après tout c'est le seul que je connaisse. Je suis une vrai folle, sa se trouve il ne voudra même pas me parler. Je suis tellement lunatique avec lui..

-Hey..

Son regard se pose alors sur moi. Il reste impassible quelques secondes puis il me sourit légèrement.

-Désolée. . Lui dis-je, Ton pote m'a énervée..

-Et tu as passé tes nerf sur moi...

-Hum..

Il baisse les yeux.

-Au fait, Alice je te présente Bella, Bella Alice ma sœur..

Donc c'est ça sœur. Je ne devrais pas être soulagée.

Alice me dévisage complètement. Son regard se pose alors sur quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Jake.

Tout se bouscule alors dans ma tête. Putain de merde. Alice!

Elle disparait alors, Edward fronce les sourcils puis semble avoir une révélation, il lance un regard plus que malveillant à Jacob puis par à la recherche de sa sœur.

* * *

« Edward »

Cette soirée est vraiment la plus étrange que j'ai vécu de toute ma vie.  
Alice vient juste d'arriver et elle disparait déjà. Quand son regard s'est posé sur Bella puis quelques secondes après sur Jake, j'ai comprit.  
Non de dieu. Ce mec est celui qui a brisé le cœur de ma sœur et qui est complètement obsédé par Bella.  
Déjà quand je l'ai vu posé ses mains sur les hanches de Bella j'ai eu des envie de meurtre mais là! C'est bien pire!

Je pousse les quelques personnes qui sont sur mon passage et retrouve Alice assise sur les marches devant la maison, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleure.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et passe mon bras autour d'elle.

-Je suis là..

Elle se relève soudain et me regarde.

-Tu connais cette fille,

Je soupire.

-C'est elle.. C'est elle sur toutes les photos que j'ai trouvé!

-J'ai compris.. C'est lui..

-Edward je veux rentrer, ramène moi.. Me dit-elle le visage inondé de larmes,

-Je ne laisse pas Bella avec ce fou.. Puis.. Je peux pas conduire, j'ai trop bu..

-Je peux pas non plus, j'ai bu deux verres c'est suffisant..

-On va se poser dans une chambre ok?

Elle me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire puis acquiesce. Je la laisse quelques secondes pour aller voir Ashley. C'est elle qui a organisé la fête et c'est la maison de ses parents.

Je la trouve assise avec Drew et d'autres potes.

-Hey Ash',

-Edward! Tu t'amuses bien?

Drew se met à rire.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il s'amuse! Il fricotte avec Poissy, si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi bonne d'ailleurs! T'es fort mon pote!

Je l'ignore et reporte mon attention sur Ashley.

-Sava nikel merci... Dis Alice est crevé, je peux prendre une chambre où l'installer?

-Pas de soucis, fais comme chez toi,

-Merci beaucoup.

Je me retourne et fais face à Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je soupire.

-Ma sœur..

-C'est l'ex de Jake, c'est ça?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu le savais?

-J'ai fais le rapprochement quand j'ai vu la tête qu'elle a fait, moi qui voulais à tout prix la rencontrer.. J'aurais voulu que sa soit dans d'autres circonstances..

-Tu voulais la rencontrer?

-Bah oui, Jake semblait heureux avec elle donc.. Oui je voulais la rencontrer.. Je pensais que..

Je vois très bien qu'elle hésite à m'en dire plus.

Elle soupire.

-Je pensais qu'il m'oublierait..

Donc elle sait qu'il est fou d'elle..

-Bella.. C'est plus que ça.. Tu as vu comment il te regarde?

Elle semble soudain agacée et je ne peux que la comprendre, qui suis-je pour lui dire ça?

-Je sais ça..

-Alice l'a quitté parce que.. Parce qu'elle a découvert qu'il était amoureux d'une autre..

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux rond, se demandant surement si je parle d'elle, plusieurs émotions défilent sur son visage, la dernière étant la colère me semble t-il.

-Il était cencé être mon meilleur ami..

-Il est obsédé par toi Bella.. Alice a trouvé des photos de toi.. Des centaines de photos..

Je regrette soudain de lui avoir dit. Elle ne dit plus rien puis soudain me tourne le dos et disparait.  
Je la suis et la retrouve devant Jake qui parle avec une fille.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de photos? Lui demande t-elle en criant.

Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu autant énervée. Jake la regarde un peu déboussolé puis pose son regard sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté toi encore? Me dit-il agressivement.

-Lui rien.. Lui répond une voix derrière moi que je reconnait comme étant celle de ma sœur.

Le visage de Jake se décompose complètement en voyant Alice.

Je baisse les yeux.

-Je te présente pas ma sœur..

-Alice..

On se croirait soudain en pleine fiction. Cette soirée est.. Il n'y a pas de mots.

Manquerait plus que James se pointe.

-J'attend! Lui crie alors Bella hors d'elle.

Jake regarde Alice l'interrogeant du regard.

-J'ai vu toutes tes photos, Lui dit-elle, Absolument toutes.. Puis tu me mentais à chaque fois pour aller la voir.. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais voir une amie ce que j'aurais compris.. Mais non.. Tu préférais me mentir..

J'aimerais pouvoir prendre Bella dans mes bras à ce moment même. Elle semble si bouleversée..

-Je.. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.. Lui dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

Je voudrais pouvoir la rattraper mais je m'occupe d'abord d'installer Alice dans une des chambres. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état elle se trouve.

Je lui laisse la clés à l'intérieur pour qu'elle s'enferme puis je pars à la recherche de Bella.

Je ne la trouve nulle part.

-Tu cherche Poissy?

Je me retourne et vois Drew.

-Drew, pour une fois.. Ta gueule!

Je prend mon téléphone le met en inconnu et appelle Léa. Au moins je serais fixé.

Sois je passe pour un con ou alors c'est bien elle et je lui demande ou elle est.

Au bout de quatre sonnerie elle décroche.

-Bella?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Inquiétude

"Edward"

-Bella?

Pas de réponse.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Puis l'appel se termine sans que j'ai pu l'avoir. Je la cherche encore pendant plus d'une heure mais elle reste toujours introuvable.  
Personne ne l'a vu et je suis inquiet comme jamais.

J'appelle Emmett plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réponde, la tête dans le cul. Normal il est quatre heures..

-Putin Ed..

-Je trouve pas Bella,

-Quoi?

-Elle était là ce soir et je la trouve plus!

Je l'entend soupirer.

-Elle est pas dans une chambre?

-Non, je l'ai cherché partout..

-Ed.. Elle est grande.. Me dit-il à moitié endormit.

-Mais..

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien vieux, va te coucher, et on en reparle demain..

Il me raccroche au nez. Je reste planté comme un con quelques minutes devant la porte d'entrée de chez Ashley.

Je m'inquiète. Elle était complètement ivre, et bouleversée de surcroits.

Je repense aux paroles de Emm', elle est grande..

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, putin merde Edward !

Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je m'en fou complet.. C'est Poissy..

Je rentre dans la maison, je regarde autour de moi, il y a moins de monde maintenant. Des personnes dorment un peu partout.

Mon regard se pose alors sur le fameux Jake. Malheureusement son regard croise le mien. Il m'insupporte.

Je passe à côté de lui essayant de l'ignorer manque de bol il m'interpelle. Il est con ou quoi?

-Ecoute je suis désolé.. Pour ta sœur..

-Désolé?

-Oui vraiment.. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal..

Je secoue la tête.

-Et Bella?

Il baisse les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux?

Il soupire.

-Tu me reproches de l'aimer? Me demande t-il soudainement agressif.

-De l'aimer? Mais bordel si tu l'aimais tu n'aurais pas agit comme ça:! C'est une obsession pas de l'amour..

Il rit;

-C'est sur que tu t'y connais beaucoup en amour toi! Me dit-il méprisant.

-Surement plus que toi, bref tes excuses.. Oublie les, tu as blesser la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et une autre qui compte énormément,

Il secoue la tête prêt à me répondre, je ne le suis laisse pas le temps en disparaissant. Alice doit dormir et je n'ose pas la réveiller. Je pars alors à la recherche d'un endroit ou dormir tout en pensant à Bella.

La maison est immense et malgré tout je ne trouve pas un endroit ou me poser. Toutes les chambres sont occupées.

Je continu alors ma visite et entre dans une grande pièce, il n'y a personne. Je regarde autour de moi puis j'entend la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne et vois Ashley.

-Oh.. Edward..

-Ash',

-Personne ne devait venir ici.. Me dit-elle soudain gênée..

-Ah, je suis désolé.. Je cherchais juste un endroit ou dormir..

Elle me sourit.

-Ecoute.. Il y a une mezzanine dans la pièce d'à côté.. Me dit-elle en me montrant une porte sur notre droite, Mais..

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Il y a déjà quelqu'un..

-Je ne veux pas déranger, c'est pas grave.. Lui dis-je,

Elle soupire.

-C'est Bella..

Je manque de m'étouffer tellement l'information est étonnante.

-Quoi?

Elle me sourit timidement. Ashley timide?

-Ecoute, je sais que tu l'as cherché toute la soirée.. Elle m'a fait promettre de rien dire, ni à toi ni aux autres.. Elle allait pas bien.. Donc je l'ai accompagné ici..

Un soulagement immense. Voila ce que je ressens. Bella va bien.

-Je.. Je ne pensais pas te le dire.. Mais j'ai bien été forcée de voir que tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour elle.. T'es quelqu'un de bien.. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

-Merci.. Merci de l'avoir installée ici..

Elle me sourit puis disparait.

Je reste quelques minutes dans cette immense pièce, hésitant à rejoindre Bella. Après tout elle ne veut pas me voir.

* * *

« Bella »

Cette soirée aura été vraiment affreuse. En tout point. J'ai beaucoup trop bu, ce qui m'a fait me rapprocher dangereusement d'Edward, chose qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. Ses mains sur mes hanches, ses lèvres sur mon cou.. Une grosse erreur.

Je ne voulais pas ça, je veux juste James.

Puis le regard des autres sur moi, en particuliers des hommes. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cela.

Et enfin Jake et toute cette histoire avec Alice..

Ashley m'a gentiment amené dans un coin tranquille ou me poser. Etrangement cette fille a été adorable avec moi, elle ne m'a pas prise de haut comme toutes les autres. Je lui ait demander de ne dire à personne ou j'étais, Edward en particulier.

Je veux juste me reposer et oublier ce qui n'est pas évident avec autant de litre d'alcool dans l'estomac. Après seulement quinze minutes allongée j'ai la nausée. J'ai juste le temps de me lever jusqu'au toilette et de vomir tripes et boyaux. Je n'imagine pas ma tête à l'instant, sa me ferait trop peur.

Je reste une demi heure sur la cuvette des toilettes, rejetant des litres de liquide, me faisant pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Au moins je sais une chose. L'alcool c'est pas pour moi.

Je me lève tant bien que mal et me place face au miroir. Comme je le pensais, j'ai une tête abominable. Je fais couler l'eau me lave les mains puis m'asperge le visage. Sa fait un bien fou. Je rêve d'une bonne douche..

Soudain mon estomac fait encore des siennes, je me jette au sol devant la cuvette et vomit encore une fois.

Cette fois j'ai mal, rien ne sort.. Et pourtant mon corps veut rejeter quelque chose.

Une demi heure plus tard je suis assise sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau, contre le mur, le regard fixé sur les toilettes.

J'hésite à retourner me coucher.

Il est quatre heures trente.

Je me lève et me regarde encore dans le miroir. Je retire ma robe pour me retrouver en sous vêtement. J'ai déjà la chance de ne pas avoir gerbé dessus donc évitons les dégâts.

Je la pose sur une chaise puis repars dans la chambre mezzanine.

Je m'installe dans le lit et ferme les yeux.

Pas de nausée. C'est un bon début. J'entend soudain le bois des escaliers craquer. Quelqu'un monte.

Des frissons me parcourent alors tout le corps et je me cache sous la couverture, chose complètement inutile.

La personne est là, j'entend son souffle, puis un rire.

Un rire? Son rire!

Je sors alors ma tête de sous la couverture et le vois là, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire en coin puis ce petit sourire disparait pour laisser place à autre chose que je ne serais définir.

-Je te botterai bien le cul.. Me dit-il sérieusement,

Je fronce les sourcils.

Il sourit légèrement.

-Aucune allusion sexuelle!

Il soupire puis vient s'assoir au bord du lit, laissant le plus de distance possible entre nous deux.

-Comment vas-tu? Me demande t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Très bien..

Il baisse les yeux puis secoue la tête. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il est épuisé.

-Ecoute.. Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée.. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi!

Je le regarde un peu choquée. Il s'est inquiété pour moi? Pour de vrai?

-Je peux pas croire que tu ailles bien Bella,

Je soupire. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre, mes yeux se ferment tout seul et je n'ai qu'une envie dormir.

-Je suis fatiguée..

Il baisse les yeux.

-Ok.. Moi aussi.. Je te laisse..

Il se lève et se dirige vers les escaliers.

-Edward, restes.. Tu veux?

Il se retourne alors vers moi et semble réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Ok..

Je me souviens alors que je suis en sous vêtements.

-Euh.. Par contre.. Lui dis-je en ramenant la couverture jusqu'à mon cou.. Tu n'aurais pas un tee-shirt pour moi à tout hasard?

Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage.

-Non..

Il se retourne alors et retire son tee-shirt, me laissant une jolie vue sur son torse.

Je souris. Pourquoi s'est-il retourné? De toute façon je le vois..

-N'en profite pas pour mâter! Me dit-il en me lançant son tee-shirt.

Je souris puis me réfugie sous le couverture pour l'enfiler.

Il se couche alors à mes côtés.

-C'est moins indécent que tu me voie ainsi plutôt que l'inverse.. Me dit-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Mes yeux peine à rester ouvert et pourtant ils le restent.

-Edward.. Je.. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées sur moi..

Je crois lire de la déception dans son regard.. Je me trompe surement, pourquoi je lui ais dit ça? Il va me prendre pour une folle.. Comme si il pouvait s'interresser à moi!

-Bella.. Ecoute moi.. Je.. Je trouve que tu es une magnifique jeune femme, vraiment, qui plus est adorable, intelligente.. Et oui.. Oui j'aimerai être avec une fille comme toi.. Parce que.. Tu es tout ce dont un mec peut rêver..

Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard.

Je sens alors sa main relever mon menton.

-Je ne me fait pas d'idées Bella, je sais que tu es en couple et je le respecte.. Tu es heureuse.. Alors.. Je suis heureux pour toi.. J'ai fait le con, je l'avoue, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus con sur cette terre, j'étais bouleversé.. C'est pas une raison.. Bref, j'aimerais vraiment être ton ami.. Si tu le permet..

Je reste dans voix devant son jolie regard émeraude.

Je lui sourit puis mes yeux se ferme doucement. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée se termine plutôt bien vu les circonstances.

Déçue? Mon dieu, j'ai ressentie une once de déception.. Signe que je suis irrécupérable. Absolument.

Il veut être mon ami et il est sincère.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Aurevoir

« Bella »

Trois semaines ont passé depuis la soirée ou Elena m'a trainé.

Emmett est toujours là pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il me manque tellement que je profite de lui au maximum.

Je sais pourtant que quelque chose la chagrine et j'ai bien peur de savoir pourquoi.

Donc voilà je me retrouve chez moi sur le canapé et mon frère est à côté de moi me posant une question très personnelle.

Il est gêné mais semble soulagé.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.. M'a-t-il dit, En arrivant je me suis dit que je me faisais des idées mais en fait je me rend compte que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas..

Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire et je n'ai donc rien dit.

-Quelque chose cloche avec James, a-t-il rajouté.

Evidemment que quelque chose cloche avec James. James n'est plus le même. James est différent de ce que je voulais.. James s'éloigne de plus en plus.. James m'aime c'est une certitude.. Mais James est malade..

Ce qu'il me fait subir est tout bonnement insupportable et impensable.

Je l'aime tellement que j'ai fermé les yeux et le soucis c'est que je commence à les rouvrir et ça fait encore plus mal.

Ce bonheur auquel je croyais commence à s'envoler petit à petit et ça me brise le cœur en mille morceaux.

Lundi dernier pour la première fois depuis que l'on est ensemble, il a levé la main sur moi. J'ai pu lire dans son regard le regret, le dégout de lui-même, la colère, la tristesse.. L'amour..

A cet instant quelque chose s'est cassé en moi. Il m'a supplié de lui pardonner, il a pleuré.. Et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Je lui ait murmuré des mots doux pour le calmer, je lui ait dit que je l'aimais et que ce n'étais rien, il m'a assuré qu'il ne recommencerait jamais et je le crois.

J'ai gardé une légère trace sur la joue, que j'ai justifié en disant que je m'étais pris une porte dans le visage. Emmett a rit, disant que je n'avais pas changé. Toujours aussi maladroite.

Edward n'y a pas cru un mot. Pourquoi? Je l'ignore. Il semblait bouleversé, il voulait que je le quitte.. Et on s'est engueulé. Je l'ai viré de chez moi et lui ait dit de ne plus revenir.

Evidemment il est revenu et on s'est réconcilié, enfin presque..

Il ne veut plus voir James et reste persuadé qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi, que notre relation n'est pas saine.

Je sais que ses mots ne sont pas loin de la réalité mais j'ai du mal à me l'avouer parce que j'aime James. Mes sentiments sont toujours là. Sauf qu'ils ne sont plus les mêmes qu'auparavant.

Etrangement avec Edward on s'est rapprochés. J'ai décidé de m'en tenir à une relation amicale avec lui et c'est tout.

Les images de la soirée me hantent toujours. Puis celle de notre réveil le matin aussi..

Je nous revois, allongée dans ses bras, ma main sur son torse, la sienne sur mon ventre, nos jambes entrelacés..

On est amis.. Seulement amis.

La voix D'emmett me ramène à la réalité.

-James est violent avec toi?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner le regard dans une autre direction.

-T'as parlé a Edward..

-Bella!

-Quoi??

-Répond moi!

-Non! T'es content?

-Dis moi.. Bella, dis moi ce qui se passe, parce qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier, tu crois que je ne vois pas le malaise qu'il y a parfois entre vous?

Je soupire encore une fois.

-Il est jaloux,

Il écarquille les yeux.

-De qui?

-De tout le monde! C'est maladif.. Voila.. Voila..

-Il t'as déjà frappé??

-Non! Bien sur que non!

-Bella!

Son ton me donne alors des frissons.

-Il n'est pas violent.. Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux, Il m'aime..

Il me regarde quelques minutes sans rien dire.

-C'était pas une porte alors..

-Emm'..

-Tu m'as parlé d'Edward, pourquoi?? Il sait?

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

-Putin de merde.. Edward sait et pas ton propre frère?? Tu lui en a parlé??

Je repose alors mon regard sur lui.

-Non.. Bien sur que non.. Disons que lui ne m'a pas cru quand je vous ai sortit l'histoire de la porte..

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas..

-Bella.. Tu vas le quitter..

-Non,

-Il te fait souffrir!

-Et alors? Je suis également heureuse avec lui..

Il lève les yeux au plafond.

-C'est pas sain Bella!

-Emm'.. S'il te plait.. Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sa ne regarde que James et Moi..

Il baisse alors les yeux.

-Il te frappe souvent?

-Non! Il n'a pas fait exprès! Ok??!Lui dis-je en me levant.

-Bella.. Me dit-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras, Comprend moi.. C'est dur de te voir comme ça.. Tu t'évertue à me dire que tu veux rester avec lui mais tu es malheureuse.. Et j'ai pas envie de te voir comme ça.. Je t'aime trop pour ça..

-Emm'.. Je.. Je sais plus trop ce que je veux.. Je.. Je veux qu'il change, je sais qu'il m'aime.. Plus que tout..

-Il t'aime surement un peu trop..

Je ferme les yeux.

-Je lui laisse une dernière chance..

Il me serre alors encore plus dans ses grands bras.

-J'ai fait mes sacs.. Je vais rentrer.. Rosalie me manque..

Je me défait de ses bras et le regarde surprise.

-Rosalie?

Il me sourit.

-C'est avec elle que je suis,

-Et tu ne me le dit pas! Lui dis-je en lui donnant un cou dans l'épaule.

Il me sourit.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles en cas de soucis, ou pour n'importe quoi..

-Ok..

-Et puis.. Edward est là aussi..

-Oui..

Il passe sa main sur sa nuque et baisse les yeux.

-Tu sais.. Il tient beaucoup à toi,

-Je l'aime bien aussi.. Lui dis-je feignant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Je sais que tu m'as compris.. Bon.. Sa ne m'enchante pas de te laisser.. Mais il faut que j'y aille.. Je te fais confiance petite sœur.. Au moindre problème je reviens lui casser la gueule!

Je le serre dans mes petits bras puis l'accompagne jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je me retrouve seule et repense à notre discussion.

Quelqu'un frappe alors à ma porte.

Je me lève et ouvre.

C'est Alice. Un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Salut..

Je lui fais la bise et la fait entrer.

-Désolée de m'incruster.. Sa te dit de faire un tour au centre commercial avec moi? Pas de shopping promis! Me dit-elle en souriant,

-Ok..

Ewdard a pu me présenter sa soeur dans de meilleures circonstances et il se trouve que l'on s'entend plutôt bien.  
Il y a toujours une sorte de réserve et je ne peux que la comprendre mais à par ça, je l'apprécie énormément.

On arrive toutes les deux au centre commercial et on marche dans les allées.

-Tu sembles triste.. Lui dis-je en la prenant par le bras.

Elle me sourit.

-Sava sava.. Disons que.. Je déprime un peu..

-Pourquoi?

-De trouver l'homme idéal..

Je ris légèrement.

-Tu trouveras, le contraire est inconcevable Alice,

-Moue.. Enfin.. Puis Edward me tape sur le système en ce moment..

-La colloc se passe mal? Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Il peut être lourd c'est tout..

-Elena?

Elle rit.

-Si tu savais..

-Il sait que Elle et Stefan font un break?

-Oui mais sa ne semble pas trop le tracasser,

-Vraiment? Le grand Edward n'est plus amoureux?? Lui dis-je en riant,

-Je n'ai pas dit plus amoureux!

-Oh! Y aurait-il une fille ?

Elle rit.

-Certainement.. Et le plus fou c'est que..

Elle semble hésiter puis s'arrête et me regarde sérieusement.

-Parfois.. Je pense que c'est toi cette fille!

Je lui souris.

-Euh..Je crois pas Alice..

-Vous feriez un beau couple..

Je secoue la tête.

-Si il t'entendais!

-Il me tuerait c'est certain!

On rit toutes les deux pendant quelques secondes puis on part s'installer à une table d'un snack.

On passe une fin d'après midi vraiment sympathique, sans se prendre la tête. Quand elle me ramène James est déjà là.

Il est assis sur une chaise devant la télé.

Il se retourne et me souris.

-Sava?

-Bien.. Et toi?

-Bien..

Il se lève et viens vers moi.

-Ton frère est partit j'ai vu..

-Oui.. Ecoute.. Il sait.. Pour..

Je lui montre ma joue et son visage se décompose.

-J'ai rien dit, il a deviné.. Il s'inquiète pour moi..

Il respire profondément puis relève ses yeux sur moi.

-Il penser que je suis un monstre..

-James...

Je suis sur le point de lui dire le contraire, que je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.. Mais soudain je réalise que je suis lasse de tout ça.  
Je ne peux pas.  
Je ne peux plus faire comme si tout allait bien..

-Je peux plus..

Son regard me fend le cœur. Je viens de lui faire du mal..

-Bella.. Je t'aime..

Mon dieu.. Je sais qu'il m'aime.. Mais tout est soudain très clair dans mon esprit, j'en peu plus de cette situation, d'avoir peur qu'il s'énerve.. Si je reste je sais très bien, qu'il me fera encore une crise de jalousie.. Et sa recommencera indéfinemment..

-Je sais.. Je le sais bien.. Mais je peux plus.. Je te jure que j'ai essayé James.. De tout mon cœur.. Parce que je t'aime.. Mais je peux plus.. J'ai plus la force..

Mes paroles d'un côté me font mal mais de l'autre me soulage d'un poids immense.

-Tu me quittes..

Je baisse les yeux. Merde.. Qu'est-ce que je fais..

-Je peux plus...


	14. Chapitre 14 : Break

« Bella »

Je suis partie comme une voleuse de chez James et je me suis réfugié chez Alice après avoir essayé en vain d'appeler Elena.

Je me sens tellement mal.. Mal de ce que je viens de faire.

Je n'ai jamais quitté qui que ce soit.. Le pire c'est que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui et que j'en aurais toujours..

Je suis perdue.

La porte s'ouvre alors brutalement et claque. Edward vient d'entrer comme une furie dans l'appartement, il se dirige directement dans sa chambre, je crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas vu.  
Alice apparait dans le salon, elle me regarde, j'hausse les épaules.

Je la vois partir rejoindre son frère puis revenir à peine une minute après.

-Il s'est enfermé..

-Ok..

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Je.. Tu sais je l'aime toujours.. Mais on ne peut plus rester ensemble.. On se fait du mal pour rien..

-Vous avez essayer d'arranger les choses?

-Oui.. Mais.. On a pas réussit..

-Tu.. Tu sais comment il va?

-Pas très bien je me doute.. Il m'a supplié de ne pas le laisser.. Sa m'a brisé le cœur.. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé la force de le faire..

Elle me sourit, compatissante.

-En tout cas, tu es la bienvenue ici, prend ton temps, je ne pense pas que ça gêne Edward..

Je ne peur réprimer un petit rire.

-T'es grave..

-Je suis sure que j'ai raison, n'empêche! Me dit-elle en souriant.

-A quel sujet?

On se retourne toutes les deux pour voir Edward penché sur la canapé, on ne l' a pas entendu arriver.

-Rien.. Sava toi? Lui demande Alice.

-Très bien..

Je lève les yeux au plafond et il semble l'avoir remarqué. Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage. Je le harcèlerai tout à l'heure de toute manière.

Il vient alors s'assoir avec nous et allume la télé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Me demande t-il gentiment.

-Euh.. En fait.. Je suis partit de chez moi..

Il reste bloqué sur la télé quelques secondes puis me regarde.

-Tu l'a quitté??

Je respire profondément.

-On dirait bien..

-Tu vas bien?? Me demande t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Sa question m'énerve, je sais très bien ou il veut en venir. Il doit se demander si James m'a frappé, si c'est pour ça que je suis partie.. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense.

-Non Edward sa va pas bien, je viens de quitter l'homme que J'aime! sa va pas bien du tout! Lui dis-je en me levant et en partant m'enfermer dans la chambre d'Alice.

Je me sens encore plus mal.

Soutenir son regard en lui disant ses choses.. Pourquoi sa me fait tant de mal? Puis pourquoi je m'attaque à lui.. Il veut juste m'aider, j'en suis consciente..

* * *

« Edward »

Je reste comme un con dans le salon à côté de ma sœur qui ne doit pas comprendre non plus ce qui se passe.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire sourire.. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire avec elle c'est m'engueuler.

Moi dans ma tête tout est clair, je suis son ami mais ce que je ressens pour elle est tout autre. J'ai choisis de ne rien dire pour elle.. Parce qu'elle compte énormément pour moi.

Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'elle ne ressent rien du tout pour moi après toutes ses choses qui ce sont passées.

C'est vrai.. Quand je l'ai embrassé elle a répondu à mon baiser, quand on dansait ensemble sa ne la gênait pas que je la touche, elle avait bu certes mais elle était pleinement consciente puis au matin quand on s'est réveillé dans les bras de l'autre sa ne l'a pas gêné non plus..

Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse de James.. Mais quand elle me dit qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi et bien sa me fait mal..

Je repense alors à Elena.

La raison de mon énervement soudain ce soir.

Je sais qu'ils font une pause avec Stefan et à la limite.. Je ne me sens plus concerné.

Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle reviendrait vers moi. Elle m'a fait mal comme jamais, me disant que je n'étais plus rien pour elle et là que sa va pas trop avec son copain elle se jette sur moi?

J'avais pas besoin de ça. C'est vrai quoi , je commence juste à me la sortir de la tête entre autre grâce à Bella.. Et elle revient vers moi..

Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Qu'en me voyant si proche de Bella elle avait été jalouse..

Jalouse..

Comme si moi je ne l'avais pas été en la voyant avec Stefan!

On a parlé un moment.

Et je suis en colère. En colère contre elle, contre moi. Contre moi parce que qu'une infime partie de moi me dit de retourner la voir et de l'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'ai fait.. Que je serais heureux..  
Sauf qu'une grosse par de moi s'accroche à une autre fille..

Une fille qui n'est peut-être pas pour moi et pourtant..

Tout serait plus simple que je profite de la situation et que je me remette avec Elena..

Je soupire.

Alice n'est plus là. Elle a du rejoindre Bella.

Je pars dans la cuisine, met la table et prépare de la viande et des pates. Alice va faire la gueule, elle ne supporte plus les pates.. Tant pis..

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

-Hey..

Je ferme les yeux.

-Elena..

-Je dérange..

-Jamais..

-Ecoute.. Je suis désolée.. J'ai du te chambouler les pensées tout à l'heure..

Je soupire.

-Bella? Dit-elle alors en regardant derrière moi, Sava pas?

Elle entre alors dans l'appartement et va rejoindre Bella.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler.. Lui dit ma Bella..

Je baisse les yeux. Ma Bella? Putain, je suis atteins, elle n'est pas à moi, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs..

Je referme la porte et me tourne vers les filles.

-Tu restes manger avec nous? Demandais-je à Elena

Ce qu'elle accepta. La situation ne pourrait pas être plus étrange pour moi.

Je laisse Bella lui expliquer sa rupture avec James et m'installe dans la cuisine.

Je ne craquerais pas. Elena c'est finit. Puis je sais à quel point Stefan est fou amoureux d'elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti quand je les ait vu ensemble.

Un vrai petit ange. Un vrai con surtout..

Alice me prend alors dans ses bras. Je en l'ai même pas vu arriver.

-Je suis là tu sais.. Me dit-elle sans le lâcher.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Je suis persuadé qu'elle sourit.

-Je suis là c'est tout..

Elena et Bella entre alors dans la cuisine. Elles sont si belle toute les deux..

Elena me sourit. Je connais tellement bien ce sourire.. Et Bella elle m'évite.

Le repas passe lentement, dans une ambiance très lourde. Bella ne dit rien. Elle est triste. Elena est gênée.. Moi.. Moi je sais pas. Et Alice elle se retrouve au milieu de nous essayant de lancer des conversations qui semblent n'intéresser personne.

Bella nous laisse prétextant être fatiguée, ce que je crois sans problème.

Alice débarrasse la table puis disparait à son tour.

Je me retrouve face à Elena qui ne me lâche pas des yeux..

* * *

« Edward »

Je baisse les yeux et soupire.

-Stefan sait que..

-Je lui ait rien caché.. Je ne lui ai pas caché que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi..

Je crois que j'ai encore plus mal maintenant.. Pour moi, pour lui..

-Ecoute je sais plus..

-Tu l'aimes? Tu aimes Stefan?

Elle me regarde complètement déboussolée je le vois bien.

-Oui..

-Pourquoi es-tu là alors?? Lui dis-je en haussant la voix,

Elle soupire.

-Je vous aime tous les deux..

-Je.. Elena, je t'aime plus..

-Dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai.. Tu me l'as encore dis il y a deux semaines.. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je soupire.

-Ecoute, tu m'as fait mal, et j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à toi, crois moi sa été la chose la plus difficile à faire pour moi de toute ma vie.. Mais j'ai enfin réussit alors.. S'il te plait.. N'insiste pas.. Je ne veux pas revivre ça..

-Tu ressens toujours quelques chose pour moi! Me dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

-Evidemment! Tu crois quoi? Mais ce n'est plus assez.. Je peux pas.. Tu crois qu eje ferais quoi quand tu me laisseras à nouveau? Tu veux que je sois malheureux?

Elle fronce les sourcils puis se lève et vient s'assoir sur mes genoux. Elle me prend mes mains et les pose sur sa taille. Je ferme les yeux et elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je reste de marbre, je le dois.

Je ne replongerais pas, d'autant plus qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour Stefan, je sais très bien comment ça va finir.. Mal encore une fois.

Je la repousse et son regard me donne un petit pincement au cœur.

-Elena.. Non..

-Tu n'as rien ressentit?

Je lève les yeux au plafond et repose mon regard sur elle. Elle me sourit légèrement.

-Tu m'aimes..

Je secoue la tête puis elle m'embrasse à nouveau. J'attend ça depuis le jour ou elle m'a quitté.. Je l'ai aimé plus que tout au monde.  
Je remonte mes mains le long de son dos et profite de cette caresse. C'est la dernière fois que je la touche..  
Je répond tendrement à son baiser. Sa me fait du bien je ne peux le nier, mais c'est finit..

On sursaute tout les deux quand l'on attend quelqu'un se racler la gorge. On s'est fait surprendre par Bella..

Pourquoi pas Alice?

Je ne peux supporter son regard sur moi. C'est affreux.

-Désolée.. Nous dit-elle en remplissant sa bouteille d'eau, Je voulais pas déranger..

Elena est toujours sur mes genoux et ce contact me dérange. C'est Bella que je veux sur mes genoux..

Elle doit croire que Elena et moi c'est repartit pour un tour.. Merde. Parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Bella qui était dos à nous se retourne et nous sourit légèrement avant de disparaitre. Ce sourire, mon dieu je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.. Elle s'est forcé je le vois bien, puis il était si triste..

-Edward?

Je ferme les yeux puis prend Elena par la taille et la retire de sur mes genoux.

Je peux lire l'incompréhension sur son visage, j'aimerai la serrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais je me retient. Il ne faut pas.

-Elena.. Nous deux c'est finit,

-Mais..

-Non, insiste pas.. Retourne voir Stefan.. C'est lui qu'il te faut..

Elle baisse les yeux et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

-Tu.. Tu es amoureux d'elle? Me demande t-elle hésitante.

-Quoi?

-Edward.. Je te parle de Bella,

Je secoue la tête,

-Met pas Bella dans notre histoire..

Elle rit, un rire nerveux, puis des larmes commence à couler sur son visage.

Je déteste la voir pleurer..

-Elena..

-Je.. Je vais faire quoi?

Je soupire et pars la serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu vas aller voir Stefan.. Il ne doit attendre que ça..

Elle me serre plus fortement dans mes bras puis se recule.

-Je suis désolée.. Pour tout..

Je lui souris, puis la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, ou elle me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de disparaitre.

J'aurais pu profiter de la situation, j'aurais pu coucher avec elle.. Et tout serait redevenu comme avant.. Sauf qu'il y a une variable de plus qu'il n'y avait pas avant..

Et sa fait toute la différence.

Je nettoie la table puis pars dans ma chambre le moral à zéro. Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment eu ma chance avec Bella, mais maintenant.. C'est bien pire.

J'ouvre la porte et la claque à nouveau une fois dans ma chambre.

Je sursaute en découvrant Bella assise sur le bout de mon lit, le visage inondé de larmes.

-Hey.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.. Lui dis-je en venant m'assoir à ses côtés.

Elle lève ses petits yeux vers moi et je me sens défaillir à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde. Elle va mal..

Elle se réfugie alors dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi et dépose un baiser sur sa tête.

-Je suis là.. Lui chuchotais-je, Je serais toujours là...

Elle n'arrête plus de pleurer et je suis là pour la consoler, je ne sais même pas si j'y arrive.. Je me sens tellement inutile..

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est venue me voir mais elle est là et je vais tout faire pour lui redonner ce si jolie sourire qu'elle a d'habitude sur son visage.

On se couche finalement tout habillé dans mon lit.

Elle est toujours dans mes bras qui ne veulent plus la relâcher.

-Merci.. Me dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte et respire profondément.

-Je t'aime..

Je ne sais pas si elle l'a entendu.. Mais c'est sortit du cœur. Je sais maintenant, et c'est une certitude. Je suis amoureux d'elle.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Goodbye James

"Edward"

-Merci.. Merci d'être là..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est normal..

Si quelqu'un nous voyait à cet instant, il nous prendrait à coup sur pour un couple. J'aimerais tellement que ça soit le cas.

Sentir sa peau contre la mienne me fait sentir tout bizarre.

-Je me sens bien avec toi..

Mon cœur bat tellement vite à cet instant. Moi aussi ma Bella.. Moi aussi..

-Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté.. Me dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-Je le sais...

Elle gigote contre moi et se rapproche encore plus de moi.

-Je ne pensais pas.. J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir t'apprécier..

-Comme quoi..

Elle se retourne alors, changeant de position. Elle est dos à moi et je n'ose pas la reprendre dans mes bras. Ais-je le droit?  
Je me sens con. Moi, je me demande si j'ai le droit de toucher une fille?  
Mon dieu.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai changé..

-Tu peux.. Me reprendre dans tes bras.. Me demande t-elle hésitante.

Je souris. A-t-elle lu dans mes pensées?

Je me rapproche et passe un de mes bras sous son cou et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle est lovée contre moi et je ne demande rien de plus.  
Je me sens bien.

-Merci..

-De rien..

Je l'entend respirer profondément.

-Dis..

-Hum?

- Elena et toi?

Elena.. Evidemment, elle doit se poser des questions.

Je souris. Si j'étais avec Elena, je ne serais pas ici avec Bella dans mes bras.. Et sa serait bien dommage.

-Elle.. Elle m'a dit.. Qu'elle avait ressentit de la jalousie en me voyant avec toi à la fête..

-J'étais bourrée..

Je souris.

-Elle m' avoué qu'elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour moi..

-Et.. Tu lui a dit que toi aussi..

-Pas exactement, je lui ait dit que j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour elle mais que.. Maintenant c'était différent..

-Et vous vous êtes embrassé..

-Elle m'a sauté dessus!

Elle rit et j'aime ça.

-Bref.. Je me suis dit, que c'était la dernière fois que je la touchais.. Qu'après ce baiser il n'y en aurait plus..

-Et j'ai débarqué..

-C'était.. Gênant..

-Surement plus pour moi que pour vous!

Je la serre encore plus dans mes bras.

* * *

« Bella »

J'ai tellement l'impression de compter à ses yeux. Et pour moi c'est beaucoup. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici dans ses bras, que ce n'est pas correct vis-à-vis de James mais je me sens tellement bien..

Il me parle et c'est si naturel..

Il me parle de Elena et je l'écoute attentivement essayant de mettre de côté ses sentiments bizarres qui surgissent.  
Elena compte beaucoup pour moi, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre.  
Je suis soulagée quand il me dit qu'eux deux c'est finit..

Il repli ses jambes et je cale les miennes contre les siennes. Je lui touche alors les pieds.

-Hey! T'a les pieds gelé! Me dit-il en riant.

Il n'y a rien d'amical dans tout ça.. Je dois bien l'avouer, et pourtant ça me plait..

Edward, c'est le genre de mec dont toutes les filles tombent amoureuse, il est très beau.. Personne ne peut le nier; je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est juste une attirance physique.. Rien que ça..

J'ai besoin de sa présence.. J'ai besoin de lui pour me réconforter.

-Je suis désolée.. De m'être énervée tout à l'heure tu sais..

-Je sais.. Me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Personne d'autre ne sait.. Pourquoi..

-N'en parle pas si tu ne veux pas Bella..

-Sava.. Il ne m'a rien fait tu sais..

Il ne me répond pas, me laissant surement la parole.

-Je.. Je lui ai dit que Emm' était au courant pour ma joue..

-Tu lui a dit?

-Hum.. Il m'a forcé la main.. Quand j'ai dit à James.. Que Emm' était au courant, il était bouleversé..

-Hum..

-Vraiment.. Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il regrettait vraiment.. Et.. J'allais lui dire que ce n'était rien.. Que c'était pas grave.. Que je l'aimais.. Sauf que.. J'ai pas pu..

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi, je me sens bien..

-Je me suis sentie lasse de tout ça.. De lui dire que tout allait bien.. J'ai pas pu.. Je ne peux plus.. Sa m'a fait mal.. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point.. Mais moi aussi je veux être heureuse.. Je ne veux plus subir les autres.. Lui.. Les autres.. Toi..

-Moi?

-J'ai peur que tu sois comme avant avec moi.. Que tout ça ne soit que du vent.. Que tu fasses tous ça juste pour me mettre dans ton lit.. Parce que.. Sa me ferait beaucoup de mal..

C'est une façon de lui dire que je tiens à lui..

Il me caresse les bras.

-Tu es déjà dans mon lit..

Je ne peux réprimer un léger rire.

-T'inquiètes pas.. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne te lâche plus..

-J'y compte bien.. Lui dis-je doucement.

Mes pensées vont alors pour James.. Que fait-il maintenant? Pense t-il à moi? Regrette t-il tout ce qui s'est passé?  
Des frissons me parcourent le corps, pourrais-je lui pardonner?

Telle que je me connais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.. Je suis tellement faible face aux personnes que j'aime..

Car oui je l'aime.. Une petite partie de moi est toujours amoureuse de lui et j'espère que ça va s'atténuer avec le temps..

* * *

« Bella »

Quand je me réveille, il n'est plus là.. Une feuille est posée à côté de moi, je tend le bras pour la prendre et la lire.

« Hey coucou, j'espère que tu as bien dormis et que ça va un peu mieux.. J'ai du partir tôt faire quelques courses.. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, on se verra surement, je t'embrasse. ED'. »

Je en peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est mignon de sa part.

Je regarde l'heure, il est huit heures, j'ai cours seulement cet après midi. Je me lève et par dans la cuisine.  
Alice qui est assise sur une chaise lève ses petits yeux sur moi et me sourit.

-Bien dormis?

Je secoue la tête.

-Très bien..

-Alors? Me demande t-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Alors quoi??

Elle lève les yeux au plafond.

-Bella, Bella ! Avec Edward!?

-On a dormit ensemble.. Voila..

-Moue..

-Alice.. J'Apprécie beaucoup ton frère mais..

-Mais?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.. Il y a James pour le moment et c'est très compliqué.. Puis même si il dit le contraire je suis certaine qu'il est toujours amoureux de Elena..

-Elena.. Me dit Alice en souriant, Je la trouve adorable tu sais mais.. Je me suis tellement monté la tête que c'est toi qui finirait avec Ed que sa fait bizarre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-T'es grave Alice.. Bref.. Elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui et lui aussi, tout est clair au moins..

-Elle l'aime toujours?

-C'Est-ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, quand on est partit au lit toute les deux, je me suis levé pour aller chercher de l'eau..

-Et t'es jamais revenue! Me dit-elle en souriant,

-Bah.. Elena était sur ses genoux.. Ils s'embrassaient..

-Oh..

-C'était gênant..

-Tu m'étonnes! Ils ont dit quoi?

-Bah rien, tu voulais qu'ils disent quoi? Je suis partie,

-Et t'es pas revenue me voir? Me dit-elle en me faisant de petits yeux de cocker.

-Je l'ai attendu dans sa chambre..

Elle se met à rire.

-Bella t'es un cas quand même! Et si ils avaient eu l'idée de continuer dans sa chambre??

-J'avoue que j'y ai pas pensé..

Elle secoue la tête en me souriant.

-T'es trop mignonne.. Tu te rend même pas compte que tu es accro à lui!

-T'es casse pied tu sais.. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux sur ma tasse de café.

-On pari? Me dit-elle, Que vous serez bientôt ensemble??

Je ris.

-Je paris rien du tout!

-T'as peur?

Je bois ma tasse de café puis me je me lève.

-T'es chiante.. Lui dis-je en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit et je me sens très con. Et si ils étaient arrivé tout les deux dans la chambre? Je me serais sentit bête c'est évident.. Je me demande comment j'aurais réagit.. Les voir s'embrasser m'a gêné donc..

J'entre dans la cabine de douche et profite de cet instant de calme.

* * *

« Edward »

-Salut..

-Hey.. Me dit-elle en me souriant, Entre..

Je souris en entrant dans son appartement, je devine qu'elle est très contrarié vu l'état des lieux.

Elle dégage un peu le canapé pour que l'on puisse d'assoir.

-Sava? Me demande t-elle, Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non merci, c'est gentil, je venais juste parler un petit peu puis voir comment tu allais..

Elle baisse les yeux.

-C'est pas le joie mais.. Je le mérite..Me dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Dis pas ça.. On fait tous des erreurs.. C'est la vie.. Tu lui as parlé?

-Il ne me répond pas..

-Laisse lui du temps..

-J'ai déconné hein? Me dit-elle,

Je lui souris.

-Tout est clair au moins maintenant,

-Oui.. Je sais que je ressentirais toujours un petit quelque chose pour toi.. Me dit-elle, Et.. J'avoue que quand je t'ai embrassé.. Tu vois après j'ai surement eu l'air de m'al réagir et de faire de limite ma jalouse par rapport à Bella.. Mais au fond.. Je n'avais qu'une envie allez voir Stefan.. Je l'aime vraiment..

Je lui souris.

-Je te souhaite d'être heureuse tu sais..

-Je te souhaite la même chose.. Et je suis désolée.. Sincèrement pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait,

-C'était surement nécessaire..

Elle me sourit.

-Il y a une fille?

Je ris légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Je sais pas.. Tu es plutôt adorable, pas grincheux, pas désagréable,

Je baisse les yeux. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle m'a quitté j'avais tendance à redevenir le connard que j'étais avant elle et étrangement ce comportement est bien loin à présent.  
Je souris.

Evidemment qu'il y a une fille.

Qui aurait cru que ça serait cette fille à l'écart des autres, cette fille qui dessinait que son petit cahier contre un arbre dans le parc, cette fille qui se faisait insulter tous les jours.. Cette fille.. La sœur de mon meilleur ami..

-Edward?

-Hum?

Elle rit.

-Et ben..

-Il y a une fille. Lui dis-je, Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses, C'est de l'amitié et ça me fait du bien..

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Je crois savoir qui c'est alors.. J'apprécie beaucoup Bella tu sais et.. Je sais que tu n'a pas été tendre avec elle par le passé..

Je soupire.

-Je crois que je n'arrêterais jamais de m'excuser, je me sens tellement naz.. Je m'en veux parce qu'elle est vraiment adorable,

-Sa c'est sur.. Mais dis moi.. C'est uniquement parce que c'est la sœur de Emmett que tu t'es calmé?

Je secoue la tête.

-Tu sais garder un secret?

Je vois ses yeux pétiller, elle adore les secrets, je le sais.

-Evidemment!

-Tu me jure Elena? J'en ai parlé à personne! Et surtout pas à Bella,

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Dit!

-Alors.. Il y a à peut près un mois et quelque, j'ai été sur un tchat, j'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai rencontré une fille..

Elle me sourit légèrement.

-Léa.. Je lui ait dit que je m'appelais Olivier..

Elle écarquille alors les yeux mais reste silencieuse.

-Je lui ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone sans grande conviction, elle avait l'air sympa pas donc voilà, elle est parti sans rien dire et quelques jours après j'ai reçu un sms de sa part et on a commencé à faire connaissance.. On a continué à se parler et de fil en aiguilles.. J'ai découvert que c'était Bella..

Elle se met alors à rire.

-C'est énorme! Et tu lui a rien dit??

-Bah non.. T'imagine quand même que.. C'était à l'époque ou tu venais juste de me quitter et j'étais un vrai salopard avec elle.. C'est étrange que l'on se soit bien entendu..

-Pas tant que ça.. Tu peux être adorable,

-Moue.. Enfin bref, C'est étrange mon comportement envers elle à changé au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à la connaître, je me sens con de l'avoir jugé sur des critères totalement débiles..

-Comme?

-Son physique..

Elena me sourit.

-Euh je ne pense pas que tu l'ai jugé sur son physique Edward, parce que.. Tu l'as surement vu, elle est canon..

Je lui souris.

-Plus particulièrement sur sa façon de s'habiller, puis sa maladresse et puis sa solitude aussi..

-Qu'est-ce que t'as été con..

-Je sais..

-Moi je regrette de ne pas l'avoir rencontré avant! Et entre nous je me fou complètement de sa façon de s'habiller même si je lui conseille des vêtements plus à la mode elle peut venir habiller d'un vieux jogging tout moche, c'est toujours la même Bella qui sera là..

-Oue, je me rend compte de ma connerie, c'est fou.. Enfin je tiens à elle, c'est une vrai amie et je m'inquiète pour elle..

-James..

-Hum.. Je le sens pas ce mec..

Elle me regarde alors en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu l'a rencontré?

-Oui..

Je suis un peu con là.. Evidemment qu'elle ne l'a pas rencontré! Il n'y a que moi et Emm' qui sommes au courant de son identité.

-Bref un connard..

Elle sourit.

-Moue..Enfin j'espère que Bella va aller mieux..

-Oui..

Je n'ai qu'une peur c'est qu'elle aille le voir et se remette avec lui.. Même si je suis légèrement jaloux, je ne peux pas la savoir avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire du mal..  
J'ai très bien vu qu'elle l'aime énormément et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer mais j'ai peur pour elle..  
Si elle retourne avec lui toute fois je ne dirais rien.. C'est mon amie après tout..

-Bon et toi? Tu veux que j'aille vois Stefan?

-T'es fou! Me dit-elle, Il va te sauter à la gorge..

-A ce point?

Elle me sourit légèrement.

-Encore désolée..

-Ma pauvre Elena..

Elle pose alors sa main sur ma joue.

-On deviendra peut-être de très bon amis..

-J'en doute pas..

-Après tout on s'entendait très bien avant d'être ensemble,

-C'est pas faux..

-Bon.. C'est pas que je veux te chasser mais faut qu eje range mon bordel et que je passe chez Stefan..

Je lui souris.

-Bon courage..

-Merci.. Pour tout.. Même si je suis affreuse parfois..

Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras.

-Bon j'y vais, bah bonne journée..

-Toi aussi Edward.. Et passe le bonjour à Bella si tu la vois, j'ai pas cour aujourd'hui,

-Ok..

* * *

« Bella »

Après m'être habillée j'ai pris la décision d'aller à l'appartement. James est censé travailler ce matin.

La porte est ouverte. Il est là.

J'entre et pose mon manteau sur une chaise. Ici c'est le gros bordel, je l'imagine en train de s'énerver sur le mobilier et ça me fait mal au cœur..

-James..

Quelques secondes et aucune réponse.

Je vais dans la cuisine et ramasse une assiette cassée au sol. Je balaye vite fait pour éviter que l'on se coupe avec les bout de verres.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..

-J'ai pas besoin de femme de ménage tu sais..

Je sursaute et me retourne pour le voir à l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux rougis, une tête fatiguée, les fringues d'hier..

J'ai encore plus mal que quand je l'ai laissé hier soir..

Je suis la devant lui et complètement incapable de dire un seul mot.

-Tu étais ou?

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

-Tu étais ou! Répète t-il en criant presque.

J'arrive pas à y croire, il va encore me faire une scène.. Alors que l'on est plus ensemble..

Je passe devant lui pour aller récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre.

Il me rattrappe par le bras fortement.

-J'ai dis, tu étais ou? Me dit-il plus calmement.

Je le regarde fixement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Bella!

-Si je te dis que j'étais chez un homme, tu ferais quoi? Hein? Lui dis-je pour le provoquer.

Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis resserre sa prise autour de mon bras avant de de lever l'autre main sur moi et de me gifler.

Je reste choquée sous l'effet de son geste, la douleur n'est rien à côté de ma colère et de ma tristesse. J'ai bien cru en venant que l'on pourrait parler encore une fois mais là.. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner son geste..

Il m'a lâché le bras et le regarde lui aussi complètement choqué.

Je ris soudain. Un rire nerveux, puis des larmes coulent sur mon visage.

-J'étais chez Alice.. James.. Chez Alice!! Lui dis-je en criant à présent, Mais tu me prend pour qui?? Tu crois franchement quoi?? Que je pourrais me jeter comme ça dans les bras d'un autre?? Alors que je n'aime que toi.. T'as tout gâché.. Absolument tout!!

Il ne me lâche plus des yeux, puis des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

Je n'ai qu'une envie me réfugier dans ses bras pour qu'il me réconforte.. Seulement c'est lui la raison de mes maux..

J'aime cet homme qui vient de me gifler de tout mon cœur..

J'éclate en sanglot devant lui puis lui tourne le dos et part m'enfermer dans la chambre ou j'attrape ma valise et l'ouvre en grand.

Je ne prend pas le temps de tout bien ranger, je jette tout mes vêtements dans la valise, heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas grand-chose.

Je laisse toutes les photos de nous, je ne pourrais pas les regarder une seule seconde, je jette également tout mes bijoux, mon baladeur et sors de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Inutile d'emporter quoique ce soit d'autre.

James est toujours là à côté de la table complètement immobile.

Je m'arrête devant lui et le regarde quelques secondes.

-Au revoir James..

Il sort alors de sa transe et s'approche de moi, je sursaute encore une fois et me recule.

Il s'arrête et me regarde tristement.

-Tu as peur de moi..

-Tu m'as frappé deux fois James.. Oui j'ai peur de toi!

-Je voulais pas.. Vraiment.. Je croyais que..

-Que je m'étais envoyé en l'air avec un autre?? Et alors? Lui dis-je en m'énervant, Et même si c'était vrai? C'est une raison pour me frapper? Merde quoi!

-Je t'aime Bella.. Plus que tout au monde.. Je n'ai que toi, tu le sais..

Je sens les larmes qui recommencent à me monter.

-Tout est de ta faute James..

-C'est grâce à toi que.. Que je suis là, que j'ai repris gout à la vie..

-Tu ne me l'a pas vraiment bien rendu.. Lui dis-je en le regrettant immédiatement.

Il baisse les yeux.

-Au revoir James.. Va prendre une douche, retourne en cour et oublie moi..

Voir ses yeux bleu inondés de larmes me crèvent le cœur, je lui tourne pourtant le dos et disparait de cet appartement pour toujours.

Une fois dans la voiture je fond encore une fois en larme.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça..


	16. Chapitre 16 : Peutêtre

« Edward »

En arrivant chez nous j'aperçois Bella assise contre la porte d'entrée, ses bras entourant ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Elle pleure à grosses larmes.

Un sac est posé à côté d'elle.

Je me précipite sur elle et m'agenouille devant elle, je pose ma main sous son menton et le relève pour que je puisse voir son regard.

-Bella.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.. Lui dis-je en remarquant la marque sur sa joue.

Je suis horrifié, la colère m'envahit alors..

-Je vais le tuer.. Dis-je en me relevant et en redescendant jusqu'à ma voiture. Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce connard, qu'il comprenne un peu ce que ça fait de se faire taper dessus.. Le salopard!

-Edward! Non!! Me crie Bella en me poursuivant, Ne fais pas ça.. Je t'en supplie.. Rajoute t-elle en m'attrapant le bras.

Son regard me transperce le cœur.

Je respire profondément et ferme les yeux.

-Il n'en vaut plus la peine.. Me dit-elle tout bas.. C'est finit.. Pour de bon.. Edward.. Je veux juste l'oublier,

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.. Lui demandais-je en essayant de me calmer.

Il est évident que si je n'y vais pas maintenant ce n'est que partie remise, je vais lui mettre un gros coup de poing dans la gueule et après sa ira mieux même si ça n'effacera pas le mal qu'il a pu faire à Bella.  
Je n'ose même pas imaginer si Emmett était au courant.. Je sais que lui ne se contenterait pas d'un coup de poing..

-On peut monter d'abord.. Me dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant le sol.

-Ok..

Je la laisse passer devant moi et on remonte à l'appartement, je lui porte son sac puis on s'installe dans le salon.

J'attend qu'elle prenne la parole. Je ne veux pas la forcer à me dire quoi que ce soit même si veux à tout prix savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je crois que ma mère avait raison.. Dit-elle alors le regard vide,

-A quel sujet..

Je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir entendu parler de sa mère, je l'ai déjà rencontré étant gamin mais je ne me souviens plus de quel genre de personne elle était.

-Depuis le divorce elle ne croit plus en l'amour.. Elle m'a toujours mise en garde, que je souffrirais.. Que jamais je ne trouverais quelqu'un de bien.. Que de toute manière je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour rencontrer quelqu'un...

Je ne peux réprimer un rire nerveux.

-Bella.. Ta mère a tord, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'a dit de telle imbécilités,

-Pourtant.. Je suis tombé que sur des.. Mec pas bien..

-T'en bien trop poli Bella.. Tu devrais dire ce que tu penses vraiment.. Sa fait du bien..

Elle relève alors les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce que je ressens.. Je le hais.. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je le hait d'avoir tout détruit entre nous.. Tout est absolument de sa faute! Je le déteste de m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait.. Et que je suis tout pour lui..

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues mais elle ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Bella..

Elle secoue alors la tete puis essuie ses larmes.

-Il était à l'appartement quand je suis arrivé, il m'a fait une crise de jalousie.. Voulant savoir ou j'avais passé la nuit.. Je l'ai provoqué.. Rajout-elle en baissant les yeux, Et il m'a frappé.. Puis il s'est reculer et s'est mis à pleurer..

-Et tu es partie..

-Après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi.. Oui..

-Le salaup..

-Bref.. Me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, Le sujet est clos, on ne parlera plus jamais de lui, ok?

Je respire profondément.

-Edward!

-Ok..

-Et.. Aussi, le temps que je me trouve un appart.. Je sais pas ou aller..

Je lui sourit.

-T'es la bienvenue Bella, autant de temps que tu le désires,

Elle me sourie légèrement.

-Merci..

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie en ce moment même.. La prendre dans mes bras.. La vie est trop mal faite.

-A condition que tu dormes avec moi bien sur!

Euh.. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop réfléchie avant de parler..

Elle baisse les yeux puis rougie légèrement.

-Faudrait pas que je m'y habitue.. Me répond t-elle en souriant.

Si seulement tu t'y habituais.. Pensais-je.

Elle rit alors.

-Quoi?

La voir rire me fait du bien après avoir vu ses larmes couler pendant un long moment.

-Comment tu vas fais pour te trouver la femme parfaite si je suis dans ton lit tout les soirs? Pas que je ne me trouve pas parfaite mais bon !

Je crois que c'est à mon tour de rougir légèrement. Si elle savait..

-J'ai eu ma dose avec Elena.. Lui dis-je pour me justifier,

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes comme cette première fois dans sa cuisine..

-Dire que je lui ait dit que je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu être avec toi..

-Vraiment..

Je baisse les yeux, évidemment qu'elle pense çà.. Pourquoi penserait-elle le Contraire après tout?

-Je me suis trompé.. Rajoute t-elle, T'es quelqu'un de bien.. T'es un emmerdeur sympathique..

Je relève les yeux et croise ses prunelles vertes, elle me sourit.

-Emmerdeur?

-Hum.. Ecoute.. Je vais pas aller en cour cette aprem.. Je vais me reposer..

-Pas de soucis..

Elle se lève alors et se dirige vers ma chambre. Je souris, elle pourrait aller dans celle d'Alice mais c'est dans la mienne qu'elle va et j'apprécie beaucoup.

Je me prépare vite fait puis pars pour la fac. En arrivant je croise Drew.

-Salut Ed',

Je respire profondément.

-Drew..

Il se passe alors la main dans les cheveux.

-Ecoute, je m'excuse..

-Tu quoi?? Lui dis-je abasourdi.

-Je suis désolé pour Poiss.. Euh pour Bella.. Se rattrapa-t-il,

-Vraiment? Et en quel honneur?

-Edward même si je suis pas le meilleur ami qui existe, je comprend, tu tiens à elle et je le respecte c'est tout,

Je reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, je suis très étonné.

-Ok..

-Ok?

-Oue..

Il me sourit.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle? Tu a oublié Elena?

Je lui sourit.

-Tu sauras rien du tout mec..

* * *

« Edward »

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Bella a élue domicile chez nous, ce qui ne nous gêne absolument pas du tout Alice et moi.  
A vrai dire elles s'entendent extrêmement bien toutes les deux puis on a pu apprendre à la connaître encore un peu mieux, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'ai envie de tout connaître d'elle..

Donc un mois qu'elle dors avec moi, un mois que je n'en peux plus.. C'est moi qui lui ait proposé de dormir avec moi et je m'en mord les doigts. Elle agit avec moi comme si j'étais seulement un ami.. Normalement quand on y réfléchie mais c'est dur pour moi.. Je dirais même qu'elle ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait me plaire vu comment elle se balade dans l'appartement..

Que Alice se balade en nuisette pas de soucis, c'est ma sœur.. Mais Bella.. C'est tout bonnement pas supportable.. Ou l'inverse..  
Elle est si désirable et elle ne le sait même pas.  
On pourrait penser qu'elle croit que je suis gay.. Sa se trouve c'est le cas..

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et soupire.

Elle n'est pas encore rentré, j'en profite pour réfléchir un peu. Je pourrais prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui dire qu'elle me plait, ce n'est pas la mer à boire après tout..  
Sauf que si ce n'est pas réciproque.. Elle va s'en aller en courant et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

Puis elle nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de mecs, à part son frère, Stefan et moi.. Je me sens flatté.. Ou pas.. Je sais pas trop.  
Je comprend que son histoire avec James l'ait refroidie, rien de plus normal..

Je tend la main et attrape un de ses livres sur la table de chevet, c'est un livre Français apparemment, dont je ne comprend pas le titre, J'ai appris que Bella était une grande fan de littérature Française, elle m'étonne de jour en jour.. Apparemment sa meilleure amie au collège était Française, elle a donc commencé à apprendre la langue et elle a beaucoup aimé, tout comme l'Italien..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je suis amoureux de la fille parfaite.. C'est con pour moi puisque elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de moi..

J'entend la porte claquer, C'est Alice ou Bella. J'entend des pas puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Bella qui vient s'allonger à côté de moi.

Elle soupire.

-J'en peu plus de ses cours..

-Sans blague..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, elle est si jolie.. Elle ferme les yeux et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

-A part que les cours te gonfles? Autre chose? Lui dis-je doucement, voyant très bien que quelque chose d'autre la travaille.

-Ta sœur..

Je ris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu sais pas? Me dit-elle en se relevant légèrement tout en me regardant.

-Euh non..

-Elle veut nous traîner dans un club..

-Sa te dis pas?

-Elle veut que je boive!

Je lui souris. Elle rougis légèrement et je n'en connais pas la raison, n'empêche que sa ne la rend pas moins désirable..

-Et? Je te surveillerais! Lui dis-je pour la réconforter,

Elle rit.

-La blague! Tu vas boire toi aussi! Me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Pas faux..

Je repense à la dernière fois ou l'on a bu tout les deux.. Une très bonne soirée, enfin sa dépend du point de vue mais moi je ne pense qu'à moi pour le moment et cette soirée était vraiment top..

Elle baisse alors les yeux.

-Enfin.. Rajoute t-elle, Ta sœur en a marre que je me morfonde.. Elle veut que j'aille vers les autres!

Ma sœur est irrécupérable et je l'adore.

-Pire.. Rajoute t-elle, Elle veut que je me trouve un mec! C'est soit ça soit je bois!

Je crois que mon cœur a loupé un battement, elle est folle? Je vais lui acheter moi-même une bouteille!

-Et?

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Euh le choix est vite fait tu sais! Je vais faire semblant de boire..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Bella.. Bella.. Dis tout simplement à Alice que tu ne veux pas sortir!

Elle lève les yeux au plafond.

-La blague! Quand elle a une idée en tête!

-J'avoue..

-Bref.. Stefan et Elena seront là et Ian aussi, Me dit-elle en se levant.

-Ian?

C'est qui lui? Je le connais? Jaloux.. Bref..

-On s'est rencontré la semaine dernière, il est sympa,

-Dans ta classe?

-Non;;

Elle prend une robe dans l'armoire et semble chercher quelque chose.

-Tu m'en dis pas plus?

Elle se retourne et me regarde.

-C'est une interrogatoire?

-Euh.. Oui!: Lui dis-je en souriant.

-C'est qu'un ami Edward!

-Et? Je peux pas savoir ou tu l'as rencontré? Lui dis-je en me recouchant sur le lit à plat ventre faisant semblant de bouder.

Je l'entend rire puis elle court jusqu'au lit et me saute dessus.

-J'aime pas quand tu fais ça! Me dit-elle en me chatouillant.

-Alors?

-En fait c'est l'assistant d'un de tes profs je crois, Me dit-elle en se asseyant correctement à côté de moi.

-Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite! J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, j'ai tenté de me rattraper.. Il se trouve qu'il était là le pauvre.. Je l'ai entraîné dans ma course folle vers le bas des escaliers..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire imaginant la scène, ça ne peut arriver qu'à elle ce genre de chose, enfin je ris mais le fait qu'elle voit ce Ian me gêne..

-Tu n'as rien eu?

-Juste une bosse, lui par contre il s'est ouvert l'arcade..

-Quand même!

-Oue, j'ai cru qu'il allait me maudire.. Mais non! Il est plus sympa que certain!

Oue.. Plus sympa que moi quoi.. C'Est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire..

Je soupire puis vais dans le salon la laissant dans la chambre.

Je suis un vrai connard je le sais bien, et qu'elle me le rappelle ça m'énerve.. Je suis encore plus con de réagir ainsi.. Je sais.. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?

* * *

« Bella »

Je le laisse partir puis soupire, il l'a mal pris.. Ce n'était pas méchant pourtant..

Je m'installe à son bureau puis me plonge dans mes cours, n'arrivant pas toute fois à m'enlever son visage de l'esprit.  
Résultat des courses, deux heures plus tard je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Je pose mon stylo et me jette sur le lit. J'essaye de me vider l'esprit mais mes pensées reviennent toujours vers lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens et c'est étrange..  
Depuis un mois je me dis que ce n'est rien alors que je sais que je me voile la face.

Il me plait beaucoup, énormément même.

Sauf que c'est Edward et que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une quelconque histoire.. Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête, c'est tout..

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de James depuis que je suis partie et je dois bien dire que ça m'inquiète.. Je ne l'ai pas croisé une seule fois en cours, il s'est fait remplacé..  
Même si il m'a fait mal comme jamais j'ai peur pour lui, il a été si important pour moi que j'ai du mal à me décrocher de lui..

Sa se trouve il est chez lui à déprimer.. Dans un état pitoyable..

Je chasse ses choses de mes pensées et elles reviennent vers Edward. Je pourrais demander à Alice de m'installer avec elle je suis certaine qu'elle n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients mais Edward ne comprendrais pas et il voudrais en connaître la raison..  
Le problème c'est que j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui chaque nuit.. C'est un immense problème..  
Quoique cette situation va bientôt cesser, je ne leur en ait pas encore parlé mais j'ai trouvé un petit appartement vraiment pas mal à une rue de chez eux, il sera libre le mois prochain.. Donc en attendant je partage le lit de Edward..  
C'est étrange mais au début ça ne me gênait pas, j'y pensais même pas, j'avais seulement James en tête.. Mais maintenant tout est différent.

* * *

« Edward »

Après avoir regardé deux épisodes de Fringe je repars dans ma chambre et trouve Bella endormie sur le lit.  
Je reste la comme un con à la regarder pendant quelques minutes puis vais me changer pour ce soir. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre pour la laisser se repose et repars dans le salon ou Alice est en pleine conversation téléphonique.

Je m'assoie devant la télé et commence à zapper.

Elle raccroche puis vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Dis..

-Oui Alice?

-Tu vas lui dire quand? Me demande t-elle avec un sourire niais.

-Dire quoi à qui?

Elle lève les yeux au plafond comme Bella.. Bella.. Je ris, elle parle de Bella évidemment, de qui d'autre?

-Me prend pas pour une idiote, ça se voit tu sais?

-Alice.. Oublie tu veux..

-Je le savais!

-Alice, s'il te plait,

-Mais c'est génial, enfin je veux dire vous feriez un super jolie couple!

-C'est pas réciproque, oublie ça tu veux.. Lui dis-je doucement, Elle se remet juste de James et.. Tu l'as entendu elle ne veut pas d'histoires..

-Pas d'histoire d'amour.. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Sa n'exclu pas le reste,

-Le reste?

-O Edward! Fait pas celui qui comprend pas! C'est quand même une femme, elle a surement des besoins.. Me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Alice! Je ne veux pas.. Juste coucher avec elle! Tu me prend pour qui??

Elle secoue la tête.

-Laisse tomber petit frère.. Me dit-elle finalement elle me touchant l'épaule.

Elle est folle. Comme si je pouvais avoir la chance d'une telle chose, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille de moi, peut-être avec quelques verres dans le nez à la limite mais jamais je ne profiterais de la situation.

-Elle est prête?

-Elle dors..

Elle écarquille alors les yeux puis se lève et part en courant dans ma chambre. Elle ne va pas la réveiller quand même?  
Alice!! Elle est incroyable.  
Je me retourne et la vois sortir de ma chambre, avec de petits yeux, elle suit Alice dans la salle de bain qui apparemment va s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

« Bella »

Alice me donne une robe ne me laissant pas donner mon avis, elle me coiffe sans que je puisse ajouter un mot. Apparemment on est en retard et c'est à cause de moi et de son imbécile de frère qui m'a laissé dormir..

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle en a enfin finit avec moi, elle me sourit, un sourire satisfait.

-Sa va pas trop moche? Lui dis-je en souriant.

-T'es parfaite! Tu sais au début je m'étais mis en tête que tu pourrais séduire Ian mais..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-T'es incroyable Alice! Je ne veux séduire personne!

-Roo sa va, t'es pas obligé de te marier avec! Je te parle juste d'un coup d'un soir!

-Oue, donc tu disais?

-Sa te choque pas? Me demande t-elle alors en souriant,

-Alice j'ai plus dix ans, non sa me choque pas!

Elle se met à rire.

-Et ben , t'es moins prude que mon chère frère!

Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'elle a voulu dire à propos de Edward et la regard en insistant.

-C'est pas Ian ta cible ce soir! Me dit-elle toute contente d'elle.

-Oh? Et qui a donc la chance d'être ma cible? Lui dis-je en me prenant à son jeu.

-Edward bien sur!

-Alice!

-Il est plutôt pas mal, non?

-On est amis!

-A d'autre!

-Tu te fais des idées! Et puis.. C'est Edward!: Pas possible c'est tout!

-Tu l'aimes?

Je rêves ou elle vient de me le demander..

-Non! Bien sur que non! Et puis tu crois quoi? Que je peux séduire n'importe quel mec? Tu m'as vu?

-Ah sa oui! Et crois moi tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel mec,

Je ris.

-Alice.. Bref.. Je ne séduirais personne ce soir! Ni Ian, ni Edward!

-Bella.. Te prend pas la tête, tu sais faut que tu continu à vivre, et si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air fait le!

-Tu es folle.. Lui dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre,

Elle soupire.

-Je sais..

On se met alors à rire.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a dit de coucher avec son frère.. Comme si lui en avait envie.. Et moi? Merde évidemment, c'est surement physique après tout.. J'arrête pas de penser à lui.. A son corps.. Peut-être que..

-Bella??

Peut-être que rien, Merde quoi, je suis vraiment irrécupérable.

Edward attend contre le canapé, il est à tomber.. Pourquoi est-il si beau?

-Prête?

-Absolument !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un rêve

_Musique : ZZTop - Blue Jean Blues_

« Edward »

Je suis comme un con assis sur un banquette avec une blondasse qui me touche le torse, apparemment la soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue, putain merde..  
J'arrive à peine à penser normalement, c'est vrai quoi? Qu'est-ce que je fous là?  
Je regarde autour de moi mais ne reconnais personne, Je cherche désespérément Bella des yeux mais rien..

Bella..

Soudain je reprend mes esprits et repousse cette poupée Barbie et me lève à la recherche de Bella. Il y a tellement de monde que j'ai du mal à avancer, sa se trouve elle est partie..  
J'arrive pas à me souvenir de la soirée, c'est le gros trou noir..  
Soudain je la vois, mon cœur en prend un sacré coup, elle n'est pas seule. Elle est appuyé contre un mur, ses bras autour du coup d'un mec que je vois de dos qui est en train de lui rouler une pelle tout en passant ses mains sur son corps..

C'est possible d'avoir si mal?? Je suis figé sur place, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? Rejoindre Barbie et oublier ce que je viens de voir.  
J'entend Alice me redire que c'est une femme et qu'elle a des besoins, étrangement j'ai du mal à imaginer Bella se jetant sur un mec juste pour s'envoyer en l'air..  
Le mec en question se retourne alors et évidemment ce visage je le reconnais, Bella me l'a présenté en arrivant ici.. C'est son ami Ian..

* * *

« Bella »

-Sava? Me demande Alice en passant sa main sur mon dos

-Pas vraiment..

-T'inquiète pas pour lui, il va s'en remettre!

-Je sais, mais bon j'aime pas le voir dans cet état..

-Bref il est couché, il dors, il va bien! Me dit-elle en souriant, Alors.. Rajout-elle, ce Ian?

-C'est un ami..

-Vraiment mignon!

-Il est pas mal c'est vrai mais bon, comme je disais, c'est un ami puis il a quelqu'un dans sa vie!

-A bon?

-Oui, enfin presque, il est fou amoureux et il ose pas lui dire, c'est une amie à lui,

-C'est pas toi?? Me demande Alice en écarquillant les yeux,

-Non Alice, il me l'a présenté mercredi, ils iraient bien ensemble..

-Sympa en tout cas, il sait s'amuser! Il tient bien en plus l'alcool!

-T'as vu sa, en tout cas on peut pas en dire autant de ton frère!

-Sa c'est clair! D'ailleurs je suis certaine qu'il ne se souviendra de rien demain!

Je regarde l'heure, il est trois heures, on est rentré plus tôt parce que Edward était ivre mort, heureusement que Stefan était là, on aurait jamais pu le porter sinon.  
Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il a bu autant, lui qui me disait qu'il allait me surveiller ce soir.. Pourtant il avait l'air de s'amuser au début puis il a commencé à boire un peu trop, j'avoue ne pas avoir aimer voir toutes ses filles lui tourner autour, surtout qu'il n'a rien fait pour les repousser.. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs? Il est célibataire.

-Tu dors avec moi? Me demande Alice,

-Oui, si ça te gêne pas,

-Du tout, t'inquiète..

* * *

« Edward »

Quand j'ouvre les yeux une vive lumière m'éblouit puis un mal de tête atroce me frappe. J'ai à peine le temps de me lever et daller jusqu'au toilette pour gerber tripes et boyaux.  
C'est pas bon du tout..  
Putain de merde..

J'entend frapper à la porte.

-Hum,

-C'est Bella, sava?

-Non.. Lui dis-je juste avant de revomir.

Sa du être l'orgie cette nuit, j'essaye de me souvenir de la soirée, on est arrivé au club, Elena et Stefan était déjà là, on s'est installés avec eux puis Ian l'ami de Bella est arrivé.. Evidemment.. Des fois je me sens vraiment con.  
J'ai bu à partir de ce moment là.

Tout serait plus simple si je lui disais, je vais pas me mettre minable à chaque fois que je la vois avec un mec..  
Je me relève et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Des flash me reviennent alors. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux essayant de me rappeler un peu plus de ce qui s'est passé.  
Je la revois avec Ian en train de s'embrasser langoureusement..  
Mon mal de tête revient en force.  
Je sors des toilettes et me retrouve nez à nez avec elle. Elle me sourit.

-Sa va un peu mieux?

-Oui, Lui dis-je dans un sourire forcé, sa va..

Elle secoue la tête tout en souriant.

-Dire que tu devais me surveiller! Heureusement que je suis quelqu'un de sérieuse vu dans l'état dans lequel tu étais!

-Je me souviens pas vraiment.. Lui avouais-je tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain ou je me brosse les dents. Je retourne dans ma chambre ou Bella est couché.

Je me couche à ses côtés.

-C'est Stefan qui t'a porté jusqu'ici, tu été complètement pété..

-A ce point..

-Oh oui! Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, tout en posant sa tête sur sa main pour la soutenir.

-Je t'ai pas gâché ta soirée? Lui demandais-je doucement tout en me remémorant les images d'elle et de Ian.

-A peine, Me dit-elle en riant, Je ne m'étais encore jamais occupée d'un bourré! Bon j'avoue que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais peut-être pété un câble! Mais bon c'étais toi!

-Je suis flatté, Lui dis-je, Mais tu n'as pas bu toi?

-Du tout, me dit-elle,

Je repense à la conversation que l'on a eu la veille et du choix que lui a laissé Alice, Soit elle buvait, soit elle séduisait un mec..  
Mon estomac se serre alors, sa veut dire qu'elle a finit la nuit avec Ian?

Elle écarquille alors les yeux puis se met à rire.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses! Je t'arrêtes de suite! Me dit-elle

-Tu crois que je pense à quoi?

-Edward, fait pas celui qui a pas compris, je n'ai pas bu et je n'ai pas fait de ravage non plus! Tu me prend vraiment pour une allumeuse?

-Non mais..

-Hey, j'ai passé la soirée a m'occuper de toi, j'ai eu le temps!

Donc je lui ai gâché la soirée..

-Fait pas cette mine, je rigole, j'ai passé une bonne soirée Edward,

-Et.. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Ian? Lui demandais-je en hésitant. Après tout ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle me sourit puis baisse les yeux.

-Vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec ta sœur ou quoi?

Elles secoue la tête.

-C'est un ami, il est adorable, il est intéressant.. Il tient bien l'alcool!

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

-Et il est fou amoureux, pas de moi !

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé alors?

Merde. C'est sortit tout seul, elle me regarde, je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre sa réaction.

-Euh.. Edward.. Commence t-elle doucement, Tu devais être plus atteins que ce que l'on pensait..

-Quoi?

-On s'est jamais.. Embrassé! Me dit-elle dans une grimace comme si c'était impensable,

J'ai rêvé?

-J'aurais juré..

Elle rit.

-Je crois que tu as besoin de repos! Me dit-elle en commençant à se relever.

J'ai juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras et de la ramener vers moi, son visage n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Je la regarde quelques secondes, elle ne bouge pas ne me lâchant plus des yeux.  
C'était un geste impulsif et maintenant qu'elle est aussi proche de moi je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Je ferme les yeux puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle reste immobile contre moi et là je me dis que jamais je n'aurais du faire un telle chose.

Je me recule légèrement et ouvre les yeux, ses prunelles vertes font battre encore plus mon cœur, comme si c'était possible..

Elle me sourit légèrement puis se jette sur mes lèvres, je répond à son baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait passant mes mains dans son dos.  
Jamais une fille ne m'a embrassé ainsi et jamais je n'ai ressentit une telle chose.

Ses mains descendent alors puis elle les passe sous mon tee-shirt, mon corps est parcourue par un grand frisson, c'est la première fois qu'elle me touche, je suis déjà accro à ses caresses..  
Elle me retire alors mon tee-shirt puis se rejette avidement sur ma bouche comme si c'était une urgence.

On se retrouve rapidement nu l'un contre l'autre, je le prend dans mes bras puis la fait basculer au dessous de moi pour me retrouver sur elle.

-Ouvre les yeux.. Lui dis-je doucement,

Elle me sourit.

-Fais moi l'amour..

Que demander de plus.. Le bonheur à l'état pur.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Erreur?

« Bella »

On est côte à cote allongé sur son lit, silencieux..

Je n'ose pas parler, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis figée.

Il pose sa main sur mon coup et je sens son regard sur moi. Je suis partagé sur le fait que l'on ait fait une grosse erreur. Moi qui pensait que jamais je ne finirais dans le lit de Edward.. Je suis perdue..  
C'était génial et j'en avais envie mais quelque chose me freine, quelque chose que je ne saurais définir.

Je soupire puis tourne le regard vers lui.

Il me sourit, son sourire est si triste que ça me déchire le cœur.

-Tu regrettes.. Me dit-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. J'aurais du le repousser.. Et ne pas céder à ses avances.

-C'était génial..

Il sourit légèrement puis baisse les yeux.

-Edward.. Soyons sérieux, Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.. Et moi non plus.. Lui dis-je doucement, On a juste pris du bon temps..

-Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça.. Me dit-il un peu plus durement.

-Edward.. Je suis désolée.. Je t'adore.. Je veux pas que ça change.. Pour le moment,

-Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi alors?

Oui pourquoi? Peut-être parce que j'avais terriblement envie de lui??

* * *

« Edward »

Je me sens tellement con, tellement minable, c'est vrai quoi? Je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi et que si ça arrivait sa me briserait le cœur..Et voila..  
Elle regrette que nous ayons fait l'amour alors que c'est la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver.  
Je suis d'autant plus sur de mes sentiments à présent. Putain merde, je l'aime à en crever.

Je me rassois et remet mon boxer.

Je t'entend se rassoir dans le lit et s'emmitoufler dans le drap.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour une relation et j e me doute que toi non plus mais.. On pourrait..

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire?

-On pourrait juste coucher ensemble..

Je tombe des nus.. Elle vient bien de me proposer un plan cul? La fille que j'aime..

Je me retourne et je suis une fois de plus frappé par sa beauté.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Profiter d'elle alors qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi? C'est évident qu'auparavant je n'aurais pas hésiter une seule seconde mais le fait que je sois fou d'elle chamboule mes pensées.

-Tu as raison, Lui dis-je en me retournant, C'était une erreur, si un jour on recouche ensemble.. Rajoutais-je, C'est que tu seras folle amoureuse de moi et moi aussi..

Elle me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire puis baisse les yeux.

-Tu.. Laisse tomber.. Me dit-elle

* * *

« Bella »

Il réagit comme si il était déçu et sa me perturbe au plus point. Pourquoi Edward serait déçu? Dans le fond il a eu ce qu'il voulait..

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis méchante, je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça mais je suis pommée, je crois que l'on a été beaucoup trop loin et que l'on ne pourra plus être amis comme avant..

Merde. T'es trop conne Bella..!

Je me lève alors à mon tour et remet mes vêtements, je prend mon sac puis disparait de la chambre, puis de l'appartement.

Je démarre ma voiture puis prend la route.

Résumons les choses, j'ai couché avec Edward, Edward que je trouve super craquant mais qui n'est qu'un ami, J'ai aimé être avec lui plus que tout et... Je ne serais pas contre réitérer la chose...  
Et comme une conne je lui ait proposé un plan cul.. C'est bizarre mais sur le coup je me suis dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi..  
Apparemment je suis complètement à côté de la plaque..

Je remémore ce qu'il m'a dit, que l'on coucherait ensemble que si l'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre..

C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas accepté mon plan foireux..

Parce que moi je l'aime peut-être?

Réfléchie.. Pas compliqué..

Quand mon regard se pose sur lui je suis complètement subjuguée, mon rythme cardiaque augmente, il me fait sourire, je n'arrive plus à dormir sans lui..

Sa sens mauvais, très mauvais..

Moi qui ne voulait plus d'homme dans ma vie, puis c'est trop rapide! J'ai l'impression que James c'était hier.. Et que Edward l'affreux aussi..

Tout est arrivé tellement vite que je me perd, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, en fait si je sais et ça me dépasse simplement.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, sa se trouve c'est l'amour de ma vie.. Ou pas, ou.. Je sais pas mais si je ne tente rien je ne saurais jamais..

Dès que je rentre à l'appartement je lui dit tout mais avant faut que je me détende et je connais un seul endroit ou le faire.

* * *

« Edward »

Je me retrouve comme un con, tout seul dans ma chambre triste comme jamais à cause d'une fille encore une fois.  
Sauf que cette fois c'est pire, je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à elle et voilà le résultat!  
Je repense à mes mains sur son corps et ça me donne des frissons, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir la sentir à nouveau contre moi, pouvoir lui faire l'amour encore et encore..

Je me lève puis par dans la salle de bain.

Alice sort de sa chambre à ce moment là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou à moitié à poil dans l'appart?

Je lui passe devant sans lui répondre puis m'enferme dans la salle de bain. En plus de ma migraine à cause de ma cuite de la veille, j'ai le cœur en mille morceaux, c'est vraiment une journée de merde.

* * *

« Alice »

Edward s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce matin, il n'a pas dit un seul mot et ça m'inquiète, tout comme le fait que Bella ne soit pas rentré de la journée.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis qu'elle est partit précipitamment il n'a pas plus bougé de sa chambre. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé..

Dix neuf heures et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Bella, je me donne une marges de deux heures puis j'ameute tout le monde, en attendant je vais essayer de bouger mon petit frère.

Je frappe à sa porte, il ne répond pas. J'entre.

-Ed..

-Je suis fatigué..

Je soupire puis vient m'assoir sur son lit.

-T'as passé ta journée ici, Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Bella?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Elle est pas rentré?

-Non pas encore.. Donc?

Il fuit alors mon regard.

-Edward.. Je suis ta sœur quand même!

-Bah justement!

-Fais pas ton gamin,

Il secoue la tête.

-Qui aurait cru que je tomberais amoureux d'elle..

Je ne peut réprimer mon sourire. C'était évident, la façon dont il la regarde dit tout. Mais le fait qu'il l'avoue à haute voix c'est encore plus fort, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment sérieux ce qu'il ressent.

-Vous vous êtes engueulé?

Il rit. Un rire nerveux.

-Elle m'a proposé un plan cul..

-Oh..Je présume que.. Sa t'a pas plu..

-En effet.. Ce que je ressens pour elle ne se résume pas que à du cul vois-tu..

-Et elle t'as proposé ça comme ça? Cash?

J'avoue être étonnée que Bella ait pu lui demander un telle chose, même si elle n'était pas choquée quand je lui en ait parlé, elle n'était pas non plus pour, même plutôt contre, surtout avec lui..  
Quelque chose a donc changé..

J'écarquille alors les yeux comprenant la situation.

-Vous avez couché ensemble!

-Sa va crie le encore plus fort Alice..

-Désolée..

-Elle a dit clairement qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse donc au moins tout est clair..

-Arrête de prendre cet air dramatique, c'est normal qu'elle t'ai dit ça! Envisageons qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi..

Il secoue la tête et lève les yeux au plafond.

-Tu crois qu'elle te l'aurais dit direct après s'être envoyé en l'air avec toi? Je pense pas, elle doit être pommé, elle doit penser à James, à votre amitié.. C'est plus facile de proposer un plan cul que son amour Edward.. Surtout quand on ne sait pas ce que ressens l'autre personne..

Il me regarde alors sérieusement.

-Tu crois que j'ai une chance?

-Je ne sais pas du tout mais.. Si tu l'aimes tant tu devrais lui dire!

Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte.

-Bella..

-Elle a les clefs, Lui dis-je, Bouge pas j'y vais, je reviens.

Je sors de sa chambre puis me dirige vers la porte.

Je reste la bouche grande ouverte en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

C'est une blague?

-Mlle Cullen? Me dit l'homme en uniforme face à moi.

J'hoche la tête sans vraiment le regarder, autre chose a complètement attiré mon attention. Je suis en pleine fiction..


	19. Chapitre 19 : Vérité

« Alice »

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve!

-Désolé mais non me dit l'homme face à moi.

Merde, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je parlais.. A haute voix..

Bella est là face à moi avec un sourire niais sur le visage et surtout en sous vêtements sous une chemise de policier.

-Entrez.. Dis-je au policier en le regardant pour la première fois.

-Vous pouvez m'attendre juste quelques secondes? S'il vous plait? Lui dis-je doucement, Je vais la coucher..

Il me sourit puis hoche la tête.

Je m'occupe d'installer Bella dans mon lit avant de lui lancer un regard noir qui ne lui aura surement fait aucun effet.

Je retourne en vitesse dans le salon ou je retrouve l'officier de police qui est sans mentir magnifique..

-Je suis là..

Il se retourne et me sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il rit légèrement.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en pris,

-Merci.

-Alors..

-Apparemment votre amie a fait la tourné des bar cet après midi..

-Oh non..

-Si.. Me dit-il en grimaçant, Le dernier c'était le Melphis,

Ok.. Je comprend mieux pourquoi on l'a ramené à la maison sans qu'elles n'aille faire un séjour en prison.

-Jack a tenté de la raisonner, Rajoute t-il, Mais elle était intenable apparemment.. Elle a commencé à se déshabiller et à danser en sous vêtements devant les clients..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, un bon rire nerveux. Mon dieu quand elle va se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a fait elle va mourir de honte!

-C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a appelé..

-Vous le connaissez bien,

-En effet, apparemment il apprécie beaucoup votre amie et il m'a demandé de la ramener ici avant que ça ne dégénère..

Je respire profondément.

-Merci beaucoup...

Il me sourit, et quel sourire!

-Vous êtes sœur?

-Une amie,

-Une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à boire autant?

-Surement..

Il ne me lâche plus du regard attendant surement que je lui dise.

-On pourrait en parler autour d'un verre.. Un soir.. Lui dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir,

Il baisse les yeux tout en souriant, je crois bien l'avoir même vu rougir légèrement.

-Ou vous pourriez me le dire maintenant.. Et on irait boire un verre.. Un soir.. Me dit-il en me regardant.

Pas mal..

Je ris légèrement.

-Une histoire de mec..

Il acquiesce puis respire profondément.

-Et bien je vais vous laisser.. J'espère que votre amie va se remettre rapidement,

-Je l'espère aussi..

Il se lève alors et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Je lui ouvre et il se retourne vers moi sur le palier.

Je lui sourit.

-Mardi, vingt heures, au Great Hall?

-Avec plaisir.. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Aurevoir Alice.. Me dit-il en disparaissant me laissant sur le palier de chez nous en me demandant quel est son prénom..

Je reprend alors mes esprits et me précipite dans ma chambre. Bella est toujours au même endroit en train de dormir. Je suis complètement ahurie par ce qu'elle a pu faire, à la rigueur moi j'aurais pu je suis un peu folle sur les bord mais elle! Bref..

Je referme la porte de ma chambre et vais rejoindre Edward dans la sienne.

Il est assis au bout de son lit, son regard se pose aussitôt sur moi. Nous a t-il entendu? Surement, les murS ne sont pas très épais..

Je grimace.

Il me sourit légèrement.

-Au moins.. Commence t-il, On peut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas été touché par notre partie de jambes en l'air..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, il le prend positivement et je dois faire la même chose, après tout elle va bien, il aurait pu lui arriver quelques chose de grave, on se sait pas ce qui peut se passer de nos jour, elle est jolie et très bien faite, elle aurait bien pu se faire agresser..  
Ffff, elle est inconsciente..

-Sava?

* * *

« Edward »

Voyons voir.. Est-ce que ça va? Bella à bu à en être totalement ivre et s'est trémousser dans un bar à moitié à poil devant certainement une multitude d'hommes qui la dévoraient surement du regard.

-Du tout.. J'aimerai comprendre,

-Moi aussi, n'empêche elle m'a bien fait peur.. Elle est pas prête d'oublier cette journée! Je lui rappellerais toute sa vie! Me dit-elle sans me lâcher du regard.

-La pauvre..

-Tu a l'air de bien prendre tout ça?

-Alice.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? Pour le moment elle dort comme un loir.. On va la laisser se reposer, décuver et après.. Et bien libre à elle de nous en parler..

Elle me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Mon frère serait-t-il devenu un sage?

Je ris légèrement.

-Rien à voir avec la sagesse.. Lui dis-je en soupirant.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, qu'elle se réveille, j'ai ruminer toute la journée à cause d'elle enfin surtout à cause de mes sentiments et je ne peux même pas lui en parler.

-Tu permet que j'aille la voir un petit moment?

-Vas-y, Me dit-elle, Je vais faire à manger pendant ce temps là.. Rajoute t-elle en partant de ma chambre.

Je respire profondément puis je vais dans la chambre d'Alice ou mon regard se pose instantanément sur son petit corps sous les couvertures.

J'avance vers le lit et m'assoit à côté d'elle sur le rebord du lit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et de lui caresser le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Bella..

Si on m'avait dit il y a de ça quelques mois que Bella ferait une telle chose j'aurais éclater de rire, elle devait vraiment être désespérée.. Sa me serre le cœur, elle a tellement regretter ce que l'on a fait qu'elle s'est mise minable.. J'espère au fond de moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle s'agite alors dans son sommeil sans se réveiller, je lui caresse à nouveau le joue pour essayer de la calmer.

-Bien...

Elle vient de parler, je lui parle mais elle ne répond pas, elle parle dans son sommeil.. Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué..

-Finit.. Je suis heureuse...

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

-James...

Qui disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

James.. Evidemment, elle ressent surement toujours quelque chose pour lui et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, c'est naturel, et ceci malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait.

Je peux la comprendre puisque une infime petite partie de moi sera toujours attaché à Elena.. Mais je sais que à présent mon cœur entier lui appartient à elle et elle n'en sait rien du tout.

-Il est si beau.. Rajoute t-elle tout bas.

Je prend alors sa main dans la mienne et dépose un baiser sur celle-ci.

-Je t'aime..

Exactement ce que j'étais sur le point de dire. Elle m'a devancé, je me demande bien à qui est destiné ce jolie mot.. Même si j'en ai une petite idée.

* * *

« Alice »

Après avoir préparé à manger je reste plus d'une heure à attendre Edward. Je me lève et pars lui dire que tout est prêt.  
En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre je le découvre allonger à côté de Bella, son bras entourant sa taille.  
Il s'est endormit...

Je soupire puis referme doucement la porte de ma chambre, me résignant à aller manger toute seule.

Ces jeunes.. Moi je sais qu'à la place de Bella ou de Edward j'aurais dévoilé mes sentiments, je n'aime pas quand les choses deviennent si compliquées.  
C'est évident que c'est dans mon caractère et que Edward et Bella sont plus réservé mais quand même! Ils sont fou l'un de l'autre et se font souffrir.. Sa me dépasse..

Je range la cuisine puis pars m'enfermer dans la chambre de mon frère.

Je m'endors en pensant au jeune policier qui a raccompagné Bella un peu plus tôt.. Bientôt je connaîtrais son prénom..

* * *

« Edward »

Une semaine a passé depuis la virée des bars de Bella et surtout depuis notre petit écart.. Depuis une semaine elle n'est plus la même, elle ne sourit plus et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Quand elle s'est réveillée le lendemain et que Alice lui raconté ce qu'il s'était passé j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise tellement elle était choquée je dirais même que sur le coup elle n'y a pas cru.

J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle m'a limite envoyé chier, j'ai tellement été vexé que je n'ai pas insisté et comme un con j'ai également commencer à lui faire la gueule.  
Je me rend compte que c e n'est pas la solution et que je dois insister sinon elle ne me reparlera plus jamais, le pire c'est que je ne connais pas la raison de son état et ça me ronge.

Merde quoi.. Elle pense peut-être que l'on a fait une erreur mais de là le prendre comme ça, je ne comprend pas. Autant qu'elle me dise mes quatre vérités..

Même Alice a du mal à la cerner, elle a bien essayé de lui parler mais elle reste évasive et ne dit rien de plus.

Hier elle nous a même annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé un petit appartement, qu'il ne devait être libre que le mois prochain mais qu'en fait il serait disponible la semaine prochaine.

Sa m'a fait un pincement au cœur, je m'étais habitué à sa présence tout les jours..

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, lit qu'évidemment on ne partage plus, madame dors sur le canapé.. Vu que Alice a eu de la visite..  
Elle préfère dormir sur le canapé que avec moi.. Un canapé hyper inconfortable.. Si seulement elle savait le mal qu'elle me fait..

Mon téléphone se met à sonner, c'est ma sonnerie de messages. Je tend le bras et attrape mon téléphone.

Je regarde le nom s'afficher. Mon cœur a du louper un battement..

Je me rend alors compte d'une chose.

Bella et moi n'avons jamais échangés nos numéros de téléphone.. C'est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, elle habite ici depuis un petit moment quand même.  
Je me lève alors précipitamment et cherche Alice.

Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Tu peux donner le num de Bella s'il te plait?

Elle me regarde étonnée.

-Tu ne l'as pas ?

-Bah non, je te demanderais pas sinon,

-Attend,

Elle cherche alors le numéro puis me le donne.

-Merci , Lui dis-je tout en retournant dans ma chambre.

C'est le même numéro. J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer qu'elle non plus n'ai pas eu mon numéro, auquel cas elle aurait deviné qui je suis.

Je soupire puis ouvre enfin le message de Léa.

« Salut, tu vas bien? J'espère.. J'espère que ça va mieux pour toi que pour moi.. Sa fait un moment que j'ai plus de nouvelles, en même temps je t'en ai pas donné non plus.. Dsl.. Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.. Bref.. Je me sens tellement.. Je trouve pas les mots.. Salope.. Tu dois te dire que je suis folle.. D'ailleurs tant que j'y suis moi c'est Bella en fait.. Ok.. La tu dois me prendre pour une folle.. Désolée.. Léa c'est mon 2ème prénom.. Bref, tu racontes quoi toi? »

Je reste comme un con devant son message. Je pourrais répondre, bah moi en fait c'est pas Olivier c'est Edward.. Mais je ne le fais pas, mon dieu sa se trouve elle ne voudrait plus me revoir..

Je lui répond.

« Bella, un très jolie prénom, je te compren, pas facil de donner son vrai nom sur un tchat.. Bref moi sa pourrait aller mieux, le cœur brisé.. Une deuxième fois.. Mais bon.. Et toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu m'inquiètes.. Il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais... »

Une fois avoir envoyé le message je me sens salaup.. Après tout dans un sens j'abuse de sa confiance, si elle me dit quoi que ce soit, ça sera à Olivier qu'elle le dit et pas à Edward..  
Elle ne me parlerait surement pas.. Je suis soudain jaloux de moi-même, ou plutôt de Olivier.. Bella l'apprécie beaucoup et lui parle, alors que moi elle me fuit comme la peste depuis une semaine.

J'attend quelques minutes impatient qu'elle me réponde, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone.

« J'ai couché avec la personne que je considère comme mon meilleur ami la semaine dernière.. Et sur le coup, j'ai été submergé par une multitudes de pensées.. Toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres.. J'ai été faire la tourné des bars.. Me disant que après j'irais lui parler et lui dire ce que je ressens.. Mais il s'est passé quelques chose qui m'a complètement chamboulée.. »

Ouah... Elle parle de moi.. Je me dis de plus en plus que je suis un enfoiré. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être que ça arrangera les choses entre nous..

« Tu regrettes? Ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ami? Tu lui a dit? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Rien de mal? Tu m'inquiètes encore plus.. »

Je ferme les yeux attendant sa réponse qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

« Si je regrette? Mon dieu non.. Enfin si.. Je lui ai proposer une relation physique.. Je sais que c'est con.. Mais sa m'est venue comme ça.. Vu comment il a réagit.. Il est partit sans me regarder...  
Pour la soirée, j'ai rencontré une connaissance.. Et sa m'a fait mal, mais à un point.. C'est pour ça que j'ai bu autant, a la base je voulais seulement boire un ou deux verre pour me donner du courage pour parler à edward.. Dis le si je te soule.. Je vais exploser ton forfait sms... »

Je souris légèrement. Mon cœur bat tellement vite, elle ne regrette pas, sinon elle aurait été catégorique.. Je respire profondément.

«G sms illimité et tu me soules pas.. Il été peut-être véxé que tu lui propose sa.. Tu t déjà di kil pourrai être amoureux de toi? En tout cas sa réaction me fait penser à sa.. Sinn, qu'est-ce qui c passé? Ct qui cette personne? Une ancienne ami? Petit copain? Sa c mal passé? »

J'attend encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde.

« Amoureux de moi??? Edward ! Bref tu ne le connai pas.. Ou peut-être que si après tout mais bon, pourquoi seré t-il amoureu de moi.. G rien de spéciale.. Il me détester même avant.. Donc je né aucun doute.. C'été surement physique.. Voila tout... »

Physique?? Ouah.. Elle pense que je me suis servie d'elle en gros..

« Peut-être que tu te trompes.. Tu c on cache beaucoup mystères nous les hommes, vous n'avez pas le monopole!: ^^, bon et la personne que tu as croisé? »

Je ferme les yeux me demandant ou elle peut bien être..

« J'étais installé dans un bar, buvant une bière trankilement, quand un couple est entré.. G pas regardé sur le coup, je men fiché, ils se sont assis à côté de moi, la fille gloussai, le gars le peloter les nichon, g levé les yeux sur eux et je lé reconnu.. C'était mon ex.. G pris un cou de massu en pleine tronche.. Ils été complètement déchiré tout les deux.. Il n'a pas semblé me reconnaitre.. Ils se sont donné en spectacle devan tout le monde.. »

Mon dieu.. Elle l'aime toujours c'est ça.. James.. Il aurait pu lui refaire du mal.. J'essaie de me calmer mais j'ai vraiment du mal..  
Elle me l'a caché.. Elle aurait pu m'en parler au lieu de le garder pour elle! Elle ne me fait pas confiance??

« Sa t'as fais mal de les voir tout les deux... »

Je clique sur envoyer.

Quelques minutes après elle me répond.

« Sur le cou, c t le choc.. La première foi ke je le revoi depuis la rupture.. G u mal.. Oui.. Mais je me suis rendu compte que non.. Je ne l'aimais plu.. J'ai eu pitié de lui.. C tout.. Javé mal parce que je le voyé se détruire.. Je le connai si bien.. Il a eu des gros souci dalcool par les passé.. Et le voir complètement défoncé sous mes yeux.. J eme suis di que c t ma faute.. »

« Pourquoi tu as bu alors... »

Lui demandais-je ayant soudain peur de sa réponse.

« Il m'avait reconnu en fait.. «

Quoi?? C'est une blague?, Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par la??

« Bella, dis moi... »

« Quand je suis allé aux toilettes il m'a suivi.. Je suis désolé mais.. C dur den parler.. G pa eu le courage de le dire à ki ke ce soit... Il ma plaké contre le mur.. Et a commencé à me toucher.. Tout mon corps.. G u Bo crier.. Sa na rien changé.. Je lé frappé mais il a continué.. Je me sens si sale.. Jarrive pas à menlever ses images de ma tête.. Me dire que l'homme que g aimé mé fé subir une telle horreur... G réussit à le frapper assez for alors kil relacher sa garde.. Me suis enfui... G pa envie ke tu ai pitié de moi... Tu doi te demander si il ma violé.. La réponse est non.. Mais c'est tout comme.. »

A ce moment là mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je me suis levé et j'ai donné un coup poing dans ma porte. G enfiler mon blouson puis g pris la route.  
J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire une telle chose, que quelqu'un ait pu faire autant de mal à la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.  
Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle se sente sale, et coupable.. J'aimerai la rejoindre sur le champ mais j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire, quelque chose que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà un bon moment.  
J'accélère puis me gare à la va vite sur le parking.  
Je monte les quelques étages puis me met à taper comme une malade sur une porte.  
Celle-ci s'ouvre et ce connard n'a pas le temps de dire un seul mot que mon poing s'abat sur sa sale tronche.  
Il tombe au sol et pose sa main sur sa joue.

-Putain mais t'es malade!

Je ne le laisse pas rajouter quelque chose de plus et l'attrape par son tee-shirt avant de lui en recoller un autre. J'y met toute ma rage, ma colère, tout l'amour que j'ai pour Bella..

-Si tu retouches un seul de ses cheveux.. Je te tue.. Lui dis-je sans le lâcher du regard.

Il ne bouge plus allongé sur le sol, se tenant son nez qui dégouline de sang.

-J'étais ivre.. Me dit-il doucement.

-Tu quoi??? Lui dis-je en m'énervant encore plus, Tu étais quoi???

-J'avais bu , merde!

Je respire profondément, l'attrape par le col puis le rejette au sol essayant de calmer mes nerfs.

-Mais bordel! T'as un sérieux problème! Tu crois que ça justifie ce que tu lui a fais enduré???

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle à cette ordure. Je lui tourne le dos et dégage de son appartement.

-Elle a adoré quand je lui ai mis la main entre les cuisses... Se met-il alors à crier.

Ce mec veux crever ou quoi?

Ni une ni deux je fais demi tour et me jette sur lui, je ne sais pas combien de coup de lui ait mis mais je n'ai pas été tendre, il s'est défendu et ne m'a pas loupé malgré les coups que je lui avait mis avant.

-Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air avec toi cette salope! Je le savais!

Je lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre qui le pli en deux, il tombe alors sur le sol tout en se tenant le ventre.

-Putain de merde..

-Connard.. Sifflais-je entre mes dents, Tu ne la méritais pas.. Elle t'aimais et tu l'as détruite..

Je secoue la tête puis lui crache dessus. Cette fois ci je m'en vais. Une fois dans ma voiture je réalise ce que je viens de faire.  
Je n'ai jamais été un dur et ne me suis jamais battu, à par le poing que j'ai mis à Stefan. Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire une telle chose, je ne réfléchissait plus, j'était complètement hors de moi...  
Une seule image s'imposait à moi , Bella en pleur..


	20. Chapitre 20 : Petits souvenirs

« Edward »

En arrivant à l'appartement j'ai filé dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de regarder qui il y avait. Je tourne en rond me demandant ce que je vais faire à présent. Je suis dans une grosse merde, si je dis la vérité à Bella elle va m'en vouloir à mort.. Et si je ne dis rien.. Elle va continuer à me fuir.. Dans les deux cas je suis perdant.

-Edward?

Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Elena.

-Désolée.. Me dit-elle, J'ai frappé.. T'as pas du entendre..

-Stefan est là?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Va le rejoindre, Lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos, espérant qu'elle parte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi t'es dans cet état?

Je soupire. Elle abandonnera pas je le sais.

-Je peux pas te le dire..

Je l'entend se rapprocher de moi puis elle pose sa main sur mon dos.

-Tu peux tout me dire Edward..

Sauf que ça ne concerne pas que moi et que je ne devrais même pas être au courant! Donc hors de question que j'en parle. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle me prend alors par la taille et me fait assoir.

-Je t'en supplie dis moi quelque chose.. Me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Elena.. Je peux vraiment pas.. Sa ne me concerne même pas..

-Tu me fais peur, dans quelle merde tu as été te mettre??

-T'inquiètes pas..

-Que je ne m'inquiètes pas? Edward tu t'es vu? Tu as le nez défoncé, l'arcade d'ouverte et du sang plein ta chemise!

Je réalise à ce moment là que je ne ressens pratiquement pas la douleur, je suis bien trop horrifié par ce que je viens d'apprendre..  
Je regarde alors Elena, elle est inquiète pour moi.. Elle veut m'aider..

-Je t'ai mentit la dernière fois.. Lui dis-je doucement.

Elle fronce les sourcils ne sachant pas ou je veux en venir.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une amie..

Elle baisse alors les yeux.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle..

Elle me regarde alors puis me sourit légèrement.

-Tu ne m'apprend rien tu sais.. Je m'en doutais.. Même si tu disais le contraire.. C'est dur de se faire à l'idée mais.. C'est une fille en or tout comme toi..

Je respire profondément.

-Elle veut pas de moi.. Et depuis une semaine elle me snobe..

Elle soupire.

-Ton état a un rapport avec Bella? Me demande t-elle hésitante.

-Non..

-Tu mens Edward..

Je soupire.

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors!

-Descend d'un ton tu veux! Me dit-elle en se levant à son tour, Allez suis moi.. Me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Elle m'amène alors vers la salle de bain ou elle me place devant le miroir. Elle se munit alors d'une serviette et m'essuie le visage.  
Elle me désinfecte mes plaies puis me laisse me débrouiller avec le reste. Je me douche alors rapidement en repensant à Bella.  
Il faut que je la voit.  
Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers ma chambre mais Alice m'arrête avant et m'amène sans le salon, je dis bonjour à Stefan qui me sourit.  
Il est pas rancunier..

-Tu t'es fais taper dessus? Me demande ma sœur.

-Non, Je...

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ??

-Bon ok, et alors?

-Qui? Comment ça s'est finit?

-Je lui est explosé la gueule sa te va?? Lui dis-je en perdant le contrôle.

Je ferme les yeux puis m'excuse.

-T'es pas une brute... Me dit- Alors Elena.. La seule fois ou tu as voulu taper quelqu'un.. C'était..

-Moi.. Dit alors Stefan,

-Et c'était parce que tu étais jaloux.. Rajoute t-elle en ayant l'air de comprendre quelque chose.

-Quoi? Lui dis-je en la voyant écarquiller les yeux.

-Bella a un copain?

-Non.. Lui dit Alice, Pas que l'on sache..

-Tu as tapé James??? Me dit alors Elena,

-Non! Bien sur que non! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça??

Elle fronce les sourcils. Comment en est-elle venue à cette conclusion?? C'est grave..

-Aucune idée! Mais sa a un rapport avec Bella!

A ce moment là j'entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Avec la chance que j'ai c'est Elle..

-On parle de moi? L'entendis-je dire doucement.

Sa voix est si basse, si morne.. Mon dieu.. J'aimerais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et la réconforter..

-Hey Bella! Dit alors Alice et allant la prendre dans ses bras, T'as une petite mine..

-La fatigue.. Lui dit celle-ci doucement.

Je n'ose pas me retourner par peur de voir son visage si triste, si torturé.. J'ai besoin d'elle.. Et je suis certain qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un.. Peut-être de moi..

-Je vous laisse.. Dit-elle,

Je soupire.

Alice vient se rassoir et me regarde.

-Vous pouvez pas faire comme si j'étais pas là??

Elle secoue la tête.

-Bonjour la bonne humeur dans cet appart! Bon.. On va se boire un verre en ville?

Elena et Stefan disent oui, je secoue la tête, c'est hors de question que je sorte ou même que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'étais heureux, parce que la je touche le fond.

-Allez y sans moi..

Je les regarde partir puis repart dans ma chambre. Je sursaute en voyant Bella assise au bout de mon lit le visage en larme.  
Je me m'avance alors vers elle et me laisse tomber à genou devant elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.. Contre toute attente elle me serre à son tour dans les siens pleurant encore plus.

Je passe alors ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis là Bella.. Chut...

Elle me serre encore plus fort et je me sens renaitre. Elle m'a tant manqué..

-Edward.. Me laisse pas..

-Je suis là.. Je ne pars pas.. Promis..

Elle se recule alors légèrement et me regarde, l'intensité de son regard me cloue sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Elle pose ses mains sur mon visage.

-C'est rien..

Elle ferme les yeux.

- Je m'en veux tellement..Me dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot, je voulais te le dire en face.. Je...

-Bella.. Calme toi.. Respire.. Lui dis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue.

Elle secoue la tête.

-J'ai.. Beaucoup réfléchie.. Je.. Edward.. Je t'aime.. Me dit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Je reste figé devant elle comme un con sans rien dire. Elle se met alors encore plus à pleurer..

-Bella non.. Arrête...

-Tu m'aimes.. Pas.. Réussit-elle juste à articuler tellement ses pleurs sont puissant.

Mon dieu, elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle m'aime et moi comme un con je me sens coupable. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, faut que je lui dise.. Que je suis Olivier.

-Tu m'en veux.. Tu.. Me trouve sale...

Pourquoi me dit-elle ça? Je ne suis pas censé savoir...

-Bella.. Regarde moi.. Lui dis-je en mettant ma main sous son menton, Tu.. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.. Et... Je t'aime... Je t'aime à en crever... Lui avouais-je sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle respire alors profondément.

-Je ne rêve pas?

Je la ramène alors jusque dans mes bras et la serre fortement.

-Sa serait le plus beau rêve de ma vie.. Lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle se recule alors de moi sans détourner son regard du mien.

-Tu ne me rejettes pas? Me demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça? J'attend sa depuis des semaines...

Je vois un léger sourire naître sur son visage et je ne peux résister à l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle répond tendrement à mon baiser puis se recule encore une fois de moi, elle se lève et tourne en rond pendant quelques secondes.

Elle finit par se rassoir face à moi, je n'ai pas bougé.

-Tu es là.. Malgré tout mes messages..

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quels messages?

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Je pouvais pas te le dire en face Edward... Donc je te l'ai dit par message.. C'était dur mais beaucoup plus simple.. J'ai.. J'ai fais comme si ce n'était pas toi.. Comme si c'était Oliver.. Une personne en qui j'ai confiance.. Qui m'écoute quand j'en ai besoin.. Qui me soutient...

Je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues et je crois que je comprend.

-Je pouvais pas... Affronter ton regard quand j'allais te le dire.. Ce soir là.. Je voulais te dire.. Te dire que je t'aimais.. Que je ne regrettais rien de ce qui s'était passé, que j'étais désolée de ce que je t'avais dit..

-Bella.. Je suis tellement désolé...

-Désolé de quoi? Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais du sortir.. Rien ne serait arrivé.. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Je passe ma main pour lui soulever le menton et qu'elle me regarde.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça.. Tu savais.. Tu savais que c'était moi..

-Depuis peu.. Me dit-elle en essayant de sourire, Je me suis sentit assez mal.. Sur le coup.. Je me suis demandais si tu savais..

-J'aurais du te le dire... Je me sens mal.. J'ai abusé de ta confiance..

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir..

-Bella... Si tu savais combien je t'aime..

-Comme tu ne m'as pas répondu après.. J'ai cru que.. Que tu ne voudrais plus me parler... Me dit-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue.

Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

-Bella.. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai ton message.. J'ai eu si mal.. Et puis j'étais si en colère contre lui..

-Il était ivre..

-Bella.. Ne lui cherche aucune excuse.. Ce mec est une ordure! Ce qu'il t'a fais est immonde ! Il mérite qu'une seule chose ce gars!

-Tu m'en veux..

Je secoue la tête et prend son visage entre mes mains.

-Jamais de la vie, je m'en veux à moi! J'aurais du être la pour te protéger.. Je serais là à présent..

Elle me sourit puis se jette sur ma bouche. J'arrive à peine à me rendre compte de la situation. Je suis là dans les bras de celle que j'aime.. Mes sentiments sont réciproques.. Elle connait la vérité à propos de Olivier..  
Elle se recule alors légèrement et me regarde étrangement.

-Edward.. Ton visage... Me dit pas que...

Je reste de marbre. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire? Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait..

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Tu.. Tu étais énervé à ce point?

-Je suis désolé.. Je.. J'aurais pas du.. Je me suis emporté.. Je..

Elle pose alors un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus puis pose sa main sur mon visage et mes différentes plaies.

-Il t'a fais mal..

-J'ai rien sentit.. Lui dis-je sincèrement, Je voulais juste.. Lui faire payer.. Si il retouche une seule fois à toi, Je ne me retiendrais pas Bella...

Elle me prend alors dans ses bras.

-Tu es fou.. Il aurait pu te faire très mal..

-C'est moi qui lui ait fait très mal.. Il m'a cherché en plus ce connard..

-Il était surement ivre..

-Peut importe, il s'en souviendra je pense..

* * *

« Bella »

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là et que toute la soirée de la veille m'ai revenue en mémoire des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu crier de toutes mes forces mais il était là à côté de moi, son bras autour de moi..  
Sa présence m'a calmé et je me suis encore plus rendue compte de mes sentiments à son égard, C'était lui qui faisait battre mon cœur et j'avais été incapable de tout lui dire.

J'ai fais semblant de dormir ce matin là et j'ai profité de sa présence à mes côtés. Quand il s'est levé puis quand je l'ai entendu partir je me suis levée.  
Quand j'ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain j'en ai eu la nausée. J'étais incapable de me regarder, les images de la veille ne cessaient de me revenir..  
J'avais tellement honte..

Je suis retournée au bar poussé par je ne sais quelle pulsion et le patron m'a reconnue, il voulait savoir comment j'allais. Il m'avait vu la veille sortir en courant des toilettes les larmes aux yeux.  
Il essayait de me rassurer, apparemment il avait l'air de comprendre plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a affirmé avoir jeté dehors l'homme sortit juste après moi des toilettes.  
Il m'a même dit que si je portais plainte il serait prêt à dire ce qu'il a vu, pas grand-chose mais il le dirait. Il a commencé à me dire à quel point il haïssait tous ses hommes qui se croient tout permis.. Mais j'ai vite décroché de la conversation..  
Porter plainte? Ces deux mots se sont mis à raisonner dans ma tête..  
La question qui me suis venue est, suis-je en droit de faire une telle chose? Il ne m'a pas violé.. Pratiquement.. Mais il n'a pas pu aller plus loin..

Quand je suis sortie du bar , j'ai marché puis je me suis retrouvé devant le poste de police. Je suis resté devant pendant plusieurs minutes, qui se sont transformées en heures..

Finalement je suis rentrée et le lendemain je suis revenue devant le poste et comme la veille je n'ai pas eu le courage d'entrer.

J'ai passé une semaine affreuse évitant Edward tant que possible pour plusieurs raisons. La première je suis amoureuse de lui.. Pas vraiment top comme raison..  
La seconde.. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face.. J'ai tellement honte que j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard.. Puis enfin j'ai découvert un petit secret qu'il se garde depuis un moment.

Etrangement son numéro de téléphone est le même qu'un de mes contacts.. Olivier..

Olivier avec qui je parle depuis quelques mois, avec qui je m'entend très très bien, à qui j'ai confié beaucoup de choses personnelles.. Sur le coup je me suis sentie trahit puis je me suis dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas au courant.. Je me suis torturé l'esprit pendant cette semaine puis j'ai eu une idée..

Il me manquait.. Et j'étais pourtant incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit..

J'ai donc décidé de faire tomber les masques..

Me voilà maintenant face à lui, face à son visage esquinté, face à ses si jolie yeux vert.. J'hésite entre le rêve ou la réalité.. Suis-je bien éveillé?  
Le Edward que j'aime est bien là face à moi? Me caressant le visage? Et m'embrassant tendrement?

Je souris légèrement, autant que j'en suis capable puis baisse les yeux.

Ma vie depuis que je l'ai rencontré est devenue un chaos.. Mais si il n'avait pas été là.. Qui sait ou je serais à cet instant?

Je ne veux plus le laisser, je suis devenue complètement accro à sa présent, à son odeur.. A ses baisers.. Moi Bella Swan.. Ancienne tête de Turque de Edward Cullen, maintenant folle amoureuse de lui..  
J'ai tellement peur..  
Je ne peux pas aller contre mes sentiments tellement ils sont fort.. Mais cela veut dire que je pourrais tomber d'encore plus haut.. Comme avec James..

Mon dieu.. Edward n'est pas James.. Heureusement..

-Hey..

Je relève les yeux et me perd dans son regard.

-Tu m'aimes.. Vraiment? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il me sourit légèrement, mon sourire..

-Si tu savais.. Sa m'a fait tellement peur ces sentiments.. Depuis.. Elena tu vois.. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tomber amoureux.. Me dit-il sans me lâcher des yeux,

-Quand? Depuis quand.. Es-tu amoureux de moi? Lui demandais-je en rougissant j'en suis certaine.

Il rit légèrement toujours sans me quitter du regard.

-Tu n'as plus quitté mon esprit depuis que je t'ai embrassé ce soir là dans ta cuisine... Je t'ai dit que c'est parce qu'elle me manquait.. Ce qui n'était pas faux mais.. Je ne pensais qu'à toi quand je t'ai embrassé Bella.. Et j'ai pas regretté..

-J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser à ce moment là.. Lui dis-je dans un souffle.

-Tu ne m'as pas rejeté..

-La surprise.. Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Tu m'as embrouillé ce soir là.. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser..

Il me prend alors mes deux mains pour les prendre dans les siennes.

-Et moi donc.. Puis il y a eu la fête d'Ashley..

-Oui.. Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi..

-Pareil pour moi, je pensais à toi et je me disais « Mais t''es con! C'est à Elena qu'il faut que tu penses! » et c'est toujours toi s'imposait à mon esprit.. Pas elle..

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue me coucher dans l'herbe à côté de toi.. Une pulsion..

-J'espérais qu'une seule chose.. Que tu viennes!

-C'était étrange.. Lui dis-je en caressant sa main.

-Et parfait..

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais bien avec moi..

-Et je le pensais..

-J'ai eu peur à ce moment là.. Toi, tu me dis que tu es bien avec moi, toi qui quelques jours avant était horrible avec moi.. J'ai surtout eu peur parce que moi aussi je me sentais bien..

Il rit légèrement.

-D'où ton sms chargé.. Tu étais assez en colère contre moi.. Et je t'assures que je ne pensais pas qu'avez ma bite! C'Est-ce soir là que je me suis avoué à moi-même que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi en fait..

Si il savait à quel point je suis touchée par ses mots, l'entendre dire qu'il m'aime ça n'a pas de prix.

-Je crois que c'est à moi que j'en voulais le plus..

-J'ai adoré cette soirée tu sais..

-Moi aussi..

-Tu sais pourquoi? Me demande t-il avec son beau sourire.

-J'ai une petite idée.. Lui dis-je sans le quitter du regard, Surement la même raison que moi..

Il baisse les yeux en souriant.

-J'ai bu.. Beaucoup.. Assez pour me libérer sans être complètement HS, Assez pour oser danser avec toi.. Assez pour avoir le courage de venir poser mes mains sur tes hanches.. Me dit-il tout en ramenant ses mains sur ma taille,

-Je n'avais pas envie que la soirée se termine..

Il se met alors à rire légèrement.

-J'ai eu envie de tuer Dereck quand tu l'as provoqué..

-J'étais cuite..

-Mais sexy..

-Moue.. Bref après l'épisode de Jake je voulais être avec toi mais.. Voilà.. Je me suis mise à trop réfléchir.. Et me dire que tu n'étais qu'un connard..

-Pas gentil..

-J'étais avec James.. C'étais plus raisonnable..

-Oui..

-Mais.. Je t'aurais bien sauté dessus ce soir là dans le lit..

Il rit.

-Et moi donc.. Toi dans mon tee-shirt..

Je ris. Premier rire de la soirée. Grace à lui..

-Quand j'y repense.. Lui dis-je.. Si tu es vraiment amoureux de moi..

Il se racle la gorge me coupant la parole.

-Si?? J el e suis Bella!

Je baisse les yeux rougissant légèrement.

-Bref.. Moi me baladant peut vêtu dans votre appartement.. Et surtout dormant dans le même lit..

-Autant horrible que génial..

Je lui souris.

-Je t'aime..

-Je l'espère bien.. Parce que moi aussi..

-On est un couple alors?

Il se jette alors sur moi, je me retrouve allongé sur le lit et Edward est au dessus de moi, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Comment rêver mieux? J'ai la perfection même sous mes yeux.

-Mlle Bella Swan.. Acceptez vous d'être ma petite amie? Me demande t-il avec son sourire craquant.

Comment refuser une telle proposition? Même pas envisageable.

-Avec grand plaisir..

Puis ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes nous emportant dans un tourbillon de plaisir..


	21. Chapitre 21 : Huit mois plus tard

_« Edward »_

Bella et moi sommes ensemble depuis huit mois et je me rend compte que je l'aime encore un peu plus chaque jour. Qui aurait pu deviner ça? Pas moi c'est évident.  
On passe la majeur partie de notre temps chez elle, dans son appartement et on laisse Alice et Jasper chez nous..  
Ces deux là ils se sont bien trouvés, un caractère bien affirmé, pas gêné le moins du monde, ils aiment la vie et ça se voit..

Jasper qui a demandé ma sœur en mariage il y a deux jours ! Assez étonnant, le plus étonnant est qu'elle ait accepté..  
Je n'ai rien contre lui mais j'étais persuadé que Alice ne prendrait pas une décision aussi importante après seulement huit mois ensemble..  
Mais elle a dit oui et elle vient juste de l'annoncer à nos parents qui grimacent. Je regarde ma sœur et vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Tu pourrais déjà nous le présenter.. Lui dit notre père en souriant légèrement,

-Oui, quand même ! C'est la moindre des choses ma chèrie, puis ce garçon tu l'a rencontré ou? Et depuis combien de temps ça dure?

Ouah.. Voici la preuve pure et dure de l'intéressement de nos parents pour nos vie. Cela fait huit mois que nous sommes respectivement avec Bella et Jasper et on leur a dit.. Sa n'a pas du les marquer..

-Maman.. Jasper et moi somme ensemble depuis des mois..

-Oh.. Tu es toujours avec lui..

Je resserre la main de ma sœur, espérant qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

-Oui toujours, et on va se marier.. Je l'aime maman..

-Je présume que l'on n'y peut rien..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait? Vous ne le connaissait même pas!

J'adore mais parents mais j'avoue que parfois ils font un peu trop leur snob et sont vraiment cons. Je sais qu'ils vont accepter cette union mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être contradictoire..

-Il est policier!

Alice écarquille les yeux puis se lève lâchant ma main.

-Oh! Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Et vous auriez préféré qu'il soit avocat? Médecin? Architecte?

Je me lève à mon tour et la prend par les épaules pour l'éloigner de nos parents, puis je reviens dans le salon et les regarde.

-C'était quoi cette mascarade?

-Il n'est pas assez bien pour lui! Ce Jake faisait des études d'ingénieur!

Alors c'est ça le problème? Je rêve..

Je respire profondément puis me rassoit face à eux.

-Ecoutez moi bien.. Jake était un fou obsessionnel.. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais de sa meilleure amie.. Il a beaucoup fait souffrir Alice donc je vous conseille de ne surtout pas lui parler!

Ma mère parait alors surprise.

-Et je peux vous dire que depuis qu'elle a rencontré Jasper elle est heureuse, et sa faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.. Elle rayonne de bonheur et c'est grâce à lui..

-Ils sont trop jeunes.. Laisse échapper mon père.

Ils m'énervent, ils ont toujours une objection..Quoique l'on dise..

-Ils s'aiment..

-Et alors? Toi et Bella vous ne vous mariez pas? Me dit Alors ma mère sans me quitter des yeux.

Hin?

-Tu te souviens de son nom?

Elle rit légèrement.

-Edward.. C'est la seule fille que tu nous as présenté, évidemment que je m'en souviens!

Je respire profondément.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour se marier.. Tant que l'on s'aime, et puis vous seriez choqué si Bella et moi on décidait de se marier à notre tour? Parce que si c'est le cas on a plus rien à vous dire.. Alice est venue ici en espérant que vous serait heureux pour elle.. Elle veut que ses parents la soutiennent.. Comme n'importe quel parents.. Et vous à l'inverse des autres et pour pas changer de d'habitude vous agissez comme de parfait connard!

-Edward! Me crie alors mon père choqué par ce que je viens de dire je le vois bien.

-Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais été là! Pour une fois vous pourriez l'être!

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et leur tourne le dos, Alice est à l'entrée du salon les larmes aux yeux. Je la prend par le bras et on disparait de chez nous..

* * *

_« Bella »_

Le mariage de Alice et Jasper est dans six jours et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Alice va me tuer..  
Je viens d'essayer la robe de demoiselle d'honneur et je n'arrive plus à fermer la fermeture éclair. On dirait que j'ai légèrement grossit..  
Edward a rit quand je lui ait dit et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que l'on ferait des retouches mais moi autre chose me préoccupe.  
Je veux dire.. Je ne peux pas être enceinte, je prend la pilule et je ne l'ai jamais oublié.. Pourtant depuis quelques semaines c'est pas la forme, mal au ventre, vomissement, je me suis dit que c'était juste une mauvaise gastro.. Et la je prend du poids?  
Je respire profondément. Je m'inquiète tout simplement pour rien.. Mais je veux tout de même en avoir le cœur net..  
J'ai acheté un teste de grossesse et il était positif.. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas fiable à 100% donc j'ai pris immédiatement rendez vous chez mon médecin espérant que le test soit faux..  
Je rêve d'avoir des enfants mais c'est trop tôt.. Je ne veux pas imposer une telle chose à Edward.. On est si heureux.. Puis j'ai pas finit mes études, sa serait une catastrophe..

Le lendemain prise de sang, le surlendemain re rendez vous chez le médecin qui m'oscule puis regarde mes résultats avec un sourire sur le visage, ce qui ne prévoit rien de bon.

-C'est vraiment étrange vu que vous prenez la pilule mais vous êtes bien enceinte Bella..

Mon monde s'écroule alors.

-Une chance sur un million.. L'entendis-je dire,

Chance? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je serais incapable de me faire avorter.. Mais le garder? Mon dieu..

-Bella? Vous allez bien? Vous êtes toute blanche..

Je me met alors à pleurer, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi.. Me dire que je serais maman dans surement huit mois..

-Mais c'est une fabuleuse nouvelle.. Me dit-il, Vous allez donner la vie..Puis le papa est là, rajoute t-il en me souriant ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mes sanglots.

Papa.. Mon dieu.. Il faut que je lui dise.. J'ai tellement peur..

Je respire profondément puis le regarde.

-De combien? De combien de semaines?

-J'aimerais vous faire une échographie pour en être sur,

-D'accord.. Lui dis-je tout en sachant que je vais voir mon bébé..

Putain merde.. Mon bébé! Je ferme les yeux et pense à Edward.

Une fois installée, il me met du gel sur mon ventre qui est toujours plat puis il pose la sonde sur mon ventre. Je tourne la tête ne voulant pas voir, je ne suis pas prête.. Pas encore.  
Je l'entend soupirer.

-Il va bien..

Il? Le bébé? Donc il s'est pas trompé.. J'ai vraiment un bébé dans mon ventre.. Bella arrête de dire bébé.. Embryon..

-Il est très bien caché.. Rajoute t-il, Vous devriez avoir un ventre bien rond,

-De quoi? Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui ne pouvant pas faire autrement que regarde l'écran.

-Je dirais quatre mois et demi,

-Quoi...

-Bella vous êtes enceinte de cinq mois, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est bien le cas..

Je repose alors mes yeux sur mon ventre puis les relèves vers l'écran, on le voit si bien.. Il est déjà formé.. Et je ne soupçonnais même pas son existence..  
Je n'ai même plus le choix.. Dans quatre mois je serais maman.. Et Edward sera papa...

J'éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

* * *

_[ Hey coucou ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas trop déçue.. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévue ça.. Je voulais terminer l'histoire au chapitre précédent.. Mais voilà j'ai eu quelques idées et j'ai continué, j'espère que c'était pas une mauvaise idée!_  
_Mais bon la fin approche à grand pas... Je dirais qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitre mais pas plus.._  
_Après je me consacrerais à mes autres histoires ! Voilou bisous ! Et merci à tous ! ]_


	22. Chapitre 22 : THE END

« Edward »

Les préparatif du mariage avance, Alice est surexcitée comme jamais tout comme Jasper qui essaye de le cacher.  
On a pas de nouvelles de nos parents et malgré cela je leur ai quand même envoyé une invitation, j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils seront là, je ne pense pas qu'Alice leur pardonne ça..  
Seule Bella semble ailleurs, elle sourit, parle mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là, quelques chose la préoccupe depuis quelques jours et elle me soutient que tout va bien..

Je ne veux pas la brusquer et attend qu'elle me parle d'elle-même, même si je crève d'envie de lui parler.

Donc en attendant j'aide Alice autant que je peux en n'oubliant pas mes cours qui commence à me donner de plus en plus de mal.

Ce soir on sort en boîte avec tout le monde, Alice, Jazz, Elena, Stefan, Ashley, Bella.. Qui ne semble pas enthousiaste à sortir contrairement à d'habitude ou c'est la première à vouloir s'amuser.

Je passe la prendre à dix neuf heures pour rejoindre les autres au restaurant.

Elle me sourit en montant dans la voiture puis pose son regard à l'extérieur.

Je démarre, me faisant violence pour ne rien dire.

Puis merde..

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella?

Je l'entend soupirer sans pour autant me regarder.

- Sa va.. Juste fatiguée..

-Tu mens.. Ecoute.. Je sens qu'il y a quelques chose.. Je veux pas te forcer mais je m'inquiète.. Vraiment beaucoup..

Je vois son visage se tourner vers moi, les traits de son visage me frappe. Sa ne vas pas du tout..

-Bella..

-Je.. Je peux pas.. Je.. Suis perdue..

Mon cœur commence à battre un peu trop vite. Et je commence à m'imaginer tellement de chose à la seconde.  
Je ralentit doucement et me gare sur le bas côté, je coupe le contacte et me tourne vers elle, attendant qu'elle m'en dise plus.  
Sa veut dire quoi « Je peux pas »? Elle va me quitter.. C'est ça..  
C'est pas possible.. Si elle fait ça, je suis mort..

Je vois des larmes qui commencent à couler le long de son visage, puis elle baisse les yeux.

-Je vais pas bien.. Du tout..

Je respire profondément.

-A.. A cause de moi? Lui demandais-je hésitant, ayant peur qu'elle me confirme.

Elle n'est pas bien avec moi.. Elle regrette.. Elle m'aime plus.. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est dans un étau qui se resserre lentement..

Elle éclate en sanglot.

-Bien sur que non..

Elle va me dire que c'est elle.. Que c'est pas moi.. Elle veut me quitter..

-Edward.. Je.. Je suis..

Son visage se fige alors puis elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Un cris de douleur s'échappe de sa bouche, ses pleurs redoublent.  
Merde, merde, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Bella? Qu'est-ce qui se passe??

-Hôpital.. J'ai mal..

Ni une ni deux, je démarre en trombe et fais demi tour, je roule comme un malade ne cessant de lui jeter quelques coup d'œil, elle se tient le ventre et est toujours pliée en deux.

-Bella?? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-J'ai mal.. J'ai mal au ventre.. C'est horrible.. Me dit-elle entre deux sanglots,

-Ou exactement? Lui demandais-je, voulant me faire une idée de ce qu'elle peut avoir.

Elle ne me répond pas.

-Bella??

-J'ai mal c'est tout..

C'était quoi ça? Elle me cache quelque chose!

Mon imagination de met alors en route très rapidement et des idées farfelue font leur apparitions.. Putain..

Je respire profondément et pile devant les urgences, je descend aussi vite que je peut et prend Bella dans mes bras.

A peine arrivés, plusieurs la prenne en charge, ils me posent une multitudes de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir normalement. Elle s'éloigne alors sur un brancard, mon regard reste accroché au siens quelques secondes puis je me retrouve seul comme un con dans le hall.

Sans que je ne l'ai vu venir j'éclate en sanglot. Putain merde.. Je pleure comme un bébé.. Je veux ma Bella..

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme vient vers moi pour me poser quelques questions, je ne suis pas aimable avec lui, j e veux juste savoir comment elle va..

Il me dit qu'il me tient au courant dès qu'il en sait plus.

Je tourne en rond puis finit par repenser aux autres, merde. Je prend mon portable dans ma poche, il est sur silencieux.  
Huit appels en absences. Alice, Elena.

Je respire profondément puis m'éloigne légèrement des urgences. J'apelle Alice qui répond directement.

-Edward ! Ou êtes vous??? Bon sang!

Je reste dans voix. Je me fais peut-être des films, surement un petit mal de ventre.. Rien de grave.. Je revois alors son visage déformé par la douleur..

-Ewdard?? T'es là..

-Oui.. Alice.. Je suis à l'hôpital..

-Quoi???

Je n'entend pas ce qu'elle me dit après, trop inquiet..

-Je vais bien.. Bella a eu mal au ventre, elle allait pas bien du tout.. J'attend de ses nouvelles..

-On arrive!

-Alice non..

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle a déjà raccroché.

Je pars m'assoir dans le hall même si c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Je repense à notre début de conversation dans la voiture. Qu'allait-elle me dire?

Je me sens mal..

Je regarde l'heure, Une demi heure.. Que je l'on ait là et toujours pas de nouvelles.

Une main me sort de ma léthargie, je lève les yeux et revoie l'infirmier qui m'a parlé un peu plus tôt.

-Vous pouvez aller la voir, me dit-il doucement, On l'a installé dans un box, on l'a ausculté, elle va mieux,

-Mieux?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe??

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne répond pas à ma question. Il me demande de le suivre ce que je fais sans poser de questions.

Il me laisse à l'entrée du box ou je reste quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Je respire profondément puis mon regard se pose sur ma belle.

Sa tête est tournée dans la direction opposé à la mienne.

Je referme la porte derrière moi puis m'approche d'elle doucement, je m'assoi sur le rebord du lit et pose ma main sur sa joue.

-Hey..

Elle est humide, je l'essuie puis soupire.

-Comment vas-tu?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux me frappe encore une fois.

-Je suis désolée.. Me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux, Je.. Je t'aime tellement...

Je relâche tout l'air que j'avais dans mes poumons, je suis soulagé, je suis vraiment qu'un con.. Elle est malade et je suis soulagé qu'elle m'aime encore..

Je me rapproche alors d'elle et pose mon front contre le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dis mon cœur? Tu vas bien?

Je sens son cœur qui s'affole et ça m'inquiète encore plus.

-L'anxiété.. Une crise de panique.. Me répond t-elle doucement,

-Bella, pourquoi as-tu eu autant ma au ventre?

Elle respire profondément puis me regarde intensément.

-Je suis enceinte, Me lâche t-elle tout d'un coup en fermant les yeux.

Les battements de mon cœur augmentent, ais-je bien entendu?

-Edward...

Je relève les yeux sur elle puis la serre dans mes bras. Des tas de pensées défilent dans ma tête.  
Bonheur.. C'est le sentiments le plus présent..

-Je suis tellement désolée Edward..

Je me recule alors légèrement d'elle.

-Tu es désolée de quoi??

-De tout ça! Me dit-elle en haussant la voix.

-Mais Bella! C'est.. C'est.. Magnifique..

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Magnifique.. Répète t-elle en sanglotant.

Je lui souris et pose ma main sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis? Depuis quand tu le sais??

-Je.. Une semaine..

-Bella! Il fallait me le dire! Lui dis-je en souriant bêtement.

-J'ai eu peur.. Très peur..

Je pose ma main sur son ventre.

-Il va bien?

Elle ris légèrement et je la trouve plus belle que jamais.

-Oui.. Très bien..

Je ferme les yeux puis respire profondément.

-Edward.. J'ai eu peur.. Je.. Je suis enceinte de pratiquement cinq mois..

Je la regarde ahurie, mon regard se pose instinctivement sur son ventre plat. Cinq mois?? Je me sens tout à coup un peu mal.  
Sa veut dire que..

Dans quatre mois je serais papa...

* * *

_# Hey coucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite, pas trop déçu? Enfin bref.. J'ai bien peur de vous dire que... Je m'arrête là..  
Et oui c'est finit.. Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre.. Et j en'ai pas le courage d'écrire plus, je pense que je gacherais tout!  
Je préfère m'arrêter là, tout finit bien, hin?? ^^  
J'aurais pu faire un dernier chapitre sur le mariage d'Alice et Jasper.. Mais non, je n'ai vraiment pas l'inspiration, je peux juste vous dire, que leur parents (D'alice et Edward) sont bien venu au mariage même si ils n'approuvent pas..  
Puis Bella et Edward son heureux de bientôt être parents..  
Garçon ou fille? Je laisse votre imagination choisir!  
En tout cas merci à tous de m'avoir suivit sur cette histoires! Merci pour tout vos super méga gentil commentaires!  
Bref, je continu d'écrire en espérant que l'nspiration revienne pour mes autres histoires..  
Gros bisous !!  
Aurore #_


End file.
